Love So Sweet
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: Ini hanya kisah roman picisan antara Tezuka Kunimitsu dan Fuji Syuko. Manis-pahitnya kisah cinta di antara mereka sejak awal bertemu hingga takdir memisahkan. / Memori, aku sudah mengejar mimpiku selama ini, meski kita melangkah jauh / Memori, aku takkan pernah melupakan langit ini, meski kita terpisah jarak / Percaya adalah segalanya, Love So Sweet / DLDR! Perfect Pair Fanfic!
1. First Year JHS, First Encounter (Part 1)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#1 First Year JHS; First Encounter** **(Part 1)**

* * *

Di dalam sebuah rumah bergaya Eropa, tiga bersaudara dengan hanya satu anak perempuan, sisanya laki-laki, sedang bercengkerama di ruang makan. Wanita berumur kepala empat tampak sibuk menyiapkan kotak bekal anak-anaknya sambil beberapa kali menyumbang suara. Walau suaranya lebih banyak bernada peringatan karena anak bungsunya dijahili oleh yang lebih tua. Namun hal itu yang membuat rumah jadi lebih hidup dan hangat, pikir wanita tersebut.

"Kaasan, Tousan kapan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya anak kedua yang berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"Hmm, kalau tak ada kendala, lusa depan Tousan kalian sudah pulang."

"Uwah, sepertinya aku harus membatalkan janji kencanku." Kali ini anak sulung yang berbicara seraya mengambil ponsel dari kantung kemeja motif garis putih dengan dasar warna biru muda.

"Aniki, bukannya kau janji akan menemaniku beli raket baru?" tanya si bungsu dengan nada kesal.

"Eh? Iya, kah? Wah, tak ada di jadwal~"

"Aniki!"

"Hush, Yuuta. Nanti aku yang akan menemanimu, sekalian beli sepatu baru. Oke?"

"Oke. Aneki memang lebih bisa diandalkan, hmph."

"Tapi kau harus pakai jaket yang kubelikan kemarin."

"...kutarik kata-kataku barusan."

Sang ibu tertawa pelan melihat interaksi ketiga anaknya. "Seorang laki-laki tidak boleh menarik ucapannya. Itu tidak _manly_. _Nee_ , Syuko?"

Pihak yang ditanya mengangguk dan menyeringai, sementara anak bungsu bernama Yuuta memanyunkan bibirnya tidak suka.

" _Saa_ , ayo kita mulai sarapannya. Yusuke, pimpin doa."

" _Hai_!"

Keempat anggota keluarga Fuji pun memulai kegiatan sarapan. Sesekali Fuji dan Yusuke menggoda Yuuta yang selalu sukses dibuat marah atau merona malu. Yoshiko hanya tertawa karena dengan melihat anak-anaknya rukun sudah membuat rasa rindunya terhadap sang kepala keluarga, Fuji Shinosuke, terobati meski tidak seutuhnya.

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Mobil _sport_ merah cerah berhenti di dekat pagar sekolah menengah pertama, Seishun Gakuen. Sang pengendara mobil menengok ke sisi kanan. Seorang gadis cantik terlihat sibuk menatap gedung sekolahnya yang baru. "Syuko, selesai sekolah langsung pulang. Okaasan cemas kalau kau pulang sampai malam," ujar Yusuke menasihati. Ia tersenyum lalu mengelus rambut cokelat adik perempuannya setelah Fuji mengangguk paham.

" _Ne, ne_ , Niisan pernah sekolah di Seishun juga, kan?"

"Iya. Hanya setahun sih saat kelas satu, sebelum kita pindah ke Chiba."

"Apa gedungnya masih sama dengan yang dulu?"

"Hmm, mungkin di dalam ada perubahan di sana-sini."

"Sepertinya aku akan suka."

"Pasti. Kujamin itu."

Fuji Syuko keluar dari mobil setelah memberikan ciuman di pipi Yusuke. Ia merapikan sedikit rambutnya di depan kaca spion lalu menyeberang jalan yang masih cukup lengang. Sudah banyak murid yang berdatangan. Entah murid tingkat satu atau murid baru seperti dirinya, maupun tingkat atas yang sudah sibuk membagikan brosur tentang klub yang mereka ikuti.

Sebagai murid tingkat satu yang baik, Fuji menerima brosur sambil tersenyum. Ia terus melangkah menuju gedung _gymnasium_. Mata yang biasa tertutup kini dibiarkan terbuka dan memperlihatkan bola mata biru seindah air laut ketika brosur klub fotografi menarik perhatiannya.

"Hmm, mungkin aku harus ikut _pootobu_ (baca: pooto kuraabu)."

"Hoi hoi, awaaaaas!"

"—eh?"

 _Bruk!_

Fuji meringis karena rasa sakit di daerah pantat dan menjalar ke pinggang. Tak jauh dari tempat ia jatuh terduduk, ada si pelaku tabrakan yang juga sedang mengeluh kesakitan. Sadar dirinya dalam posisi berbahaya, Fuji langsung menarik ujung rok biru tuanya hingga menutupi lutut.

"Aa! _Gomen gomen_! Aku tak bisa menghentikan laju tubuhku, _nyaa_! _Daijoubu_?"

Fuji diam melihat betapa cepatnya murid laki-laki berambut merah dalam merubah posisi sehingga ia sudah berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Fuji. Menerima uluran tangan tersebut, Fuji berdiri dan menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa. Jujur saja, aku kaget tiba-tiba ditabrak."

" _G-gomen, nyaa_! Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati!"

"Ya. Sudah, tidak perlu diperbesarkan." Fuji tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Oh iya, namaku Kikumaru Eiji! Murid baru!"

Mata Fuji masih terlihat menyipit sehingga bola mata birunya tak terlihat jelas. Ia memperhatikan tangan kanannya yang masih dipegang Kikumaru kemudian mempererat genggaman tangan.

"Fuji Syuko. Murid baru juga. Salam kenal, Kikumaru-kun."

"Sepertinya kau orang yang ramah, Fujiko-chan. Panggil aku Eiji saja, _nyaa_!"

 _Menarik_ , pikir Fuji karena baru kali ini bertemu orang yang memanggil dirinya dengan nama lain selain Fuji.

Genggaman tangan itu terlepas lalu Fuji mengangguk setuju. "Oke, Eiji-kun."

Semua murid baru langsung diberi arahan untuk segera menuju gedung _gymnasium_ yang ada di arah tenggara. Selama itu pula Fuji ditemani oleh Kikumaru yang entah kenapa tak bisa diam. Fuji menyahut seadanya hingga pemuda dengan sebuah plester di hidung itu cerita tentang keinginannya untuk jadi anggota klub tenis Seigaku. Akhirnya mereka sepakat akan melakukan pertandingan jika keduanya resmi menjadi anggota reguler. Tentu saja Fuji yang mengusulkan kesepakatan tersebut, meski Kikumaru tidak yakin karena perbedaan stamina.

"Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, kami menunjuk salah satu murid baru dengan nilai tertinggi seangkatan untuk berpidato. Siswa bernama Tezuka Kunimitsu bisa berdiri dan maju ke atas podium."

"Wah, _nerdy_?"

"Tapi wajahnya tampan"

"Eh? Bukannya dia imut jika dilihat dari samping?"

"Calon murid populer, ya?"

"Iya, iya!"

Kikumaru menatap dua gadis yang duduk di sebelah kiri Fuji sebelum arah pandangnya tertuju pada sosok yang sudah menaiki anak tangga podium. "Uwah, pakai kacamata," bisiknya.

Fuji pun ikut menatap murid bernama Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ia tersenyum tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ketika matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata berwarna _hazel_ , senyumnya makin lebar. Tak ada rasa takut bagi Fuji karena ditatap balik dengan tatapan dingin. Justru rasa kagum terpercik di hatinya begitu melihat aura biru gelap menguar dari tubuh Tezuka.

"Dia cocok jadi seorang pemimpin."

* * *

 **TezuFem!Fuji**

* * *

Tak terasa waktu berlalu. Sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru dan Fuji masih tidak tahu harus masuk ke klub apa. Ia masih ragu dengan keputusannya menjadi anggota klub fotografi. Di kelasnya, 1-5, ada lima murid yang masuk klub tenis. Tiga tenis putra dan dua tenis putri. Salah satu yang menarik perhatian Fuji adalah Oishi Shuichiro.

Dari luar memang Oishi terlihat biasa saja. Tapi terkadang Fuji melihat aura emas di sekitar tubuhnya. Saat aura itu keluar, entah kenapa ia malah teringat sosok Kikumaru yang auranya merah keemasan.

"Fuji-chan memperhatikan Oishi-kun lagi?" Gadis yang duduk di depan Fuji tersenyum jahil. Namanya Itou Akari.

Fuji hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil menaruh kotak bekal ke atas meja. "Aku merasa auranya familiar, Itou-chan. Bukan berarti aku menyukainya."

Itou (seperti biasa) menyusun mejanya sendiri hingga ia bisa duduk berhadapan dengan Fuji. Sejujurnya, Fuji sedikit heran. Dari semua teman sekelas, hanya gadis ceria dan berpenampilan tomboi ini yang mau dekat-dekat dengannya. Sekitar tiga hari yang lalu Fuji baru tahu kalau teman sekelasnya kurang nyaman dengan ekspresinya yang suka tersenyum sampai kedua matanya hanya membentuk garis melengkung ke atas.

Yaaaaa... mau bagaimana lagi? Ini kebiasaanku _, pikir Fuji sambil mencuci tangan di wastafel._

" _Jangan terlalu diambil pusing. Mereka hanya iri padamu, kok."_

" _...begitukah?"_

" _Ya! Mereka iri karena kau cantik, Fuji-chan!"_

" _...um,_ arigatou _?"_

" _Hehehe~"_

Jika ingat kejadian yang cukup _awkward_ di kamar mandi itu, Fuji masih tak habis pikir dengan sikap Itou yang terlalu jujur dan blak-blakan. Masalahnya, jarang sekali (malah baru pertama kali) Fuji dipuji 'cantik' secara langsung oleh sesama jenis. Tapi ia tahu, Itou tidak ingin membuatnya sedih, walau itu salah besar.

 _Aku bersekolah di sini bukan untuk mencari popularitas atau teman yang hanya datang saat ada maunya, tapi aku..._

"Jangan melamun. Dimakan dong, bekalnya~"

Fuji mengangguk pelan. " _Itadakimasu_."

"Jadi, kau sudah memutuskan masuk klub fotografi?" tanya Itou.

"Entahlah. Aku masih belum yakin. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Hmm, aku sudah mengajukan formulir ke klub basket putri. Hari ini aku mulai latihan."

Tawa pelan terdengar dari arah Fuji. "Cocok, kok. Kau jago main basket waktu PE kemarin."

"Ehehe, _sou_?" Itou menggigit nasi kepal keduanya lalu menyuap telur gulung. Bola mata hitamnya bergerak ke lapangan terbuka. Kelas 2-3 dan 1-2 baru saja selesai PE. " _Ne_ , Fuji-chan. Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang Tezuka Kunimitsu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Arah pandang Fuji mengikuti pandangan Itou. Sosok Tezuka menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa orang di lapangan, termasuk dari kelasnya dan Fuji sendiri. Dari luar, Fuji akui tak ada yang spesial dari Tezuka. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan makan siangnya sebelum mengeluarkan pendapat. "Biasa saja. Tapi aku berpikir, Tezuka-kun cocok jadi pemimpin."

"Nah, aku setuju dengan itu." Itou mengangguk mantap.

Alis sebelah kanan Fuji terangkat.

"Aku sekelas dengannya selama dua tahun di Seiharudai Daiichi."

"Hmmm... _sou ka_."

Senyum jahil kembali terlihat di wajah Itou. "Kau tidak ingin mengenal lebih jauh tentang Tezuka, Fuji-chan? Instingku mengatakan, kau juga tertarik dengannya, fufufu."

Fuji tertawa mendengarnya. "Kalaupun iya, aku bisa mencari tahu sendiri, kok."

"Oke deh~ Tapi jangan sungkan untuk minta bantuanku, ya." Kali ini Itou menyeringai.

"Ya. Terima kasih, Itou-chan."

"Fufufu, sama-sama."

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Fuji menghela napas pelan seraya menyerahkan kertas formulir yang sudah diisi. Pada akhirnya ia juga memutuskan untuk masuk klub tenis putri karena dua senior aka Ketua dan Wakil Ketua klub sendiri yang meminta. Mereka sempat melihat Fuji ikut pertandingan tenis putri tunggal dan menjadi juara satu di turnamen Kantou. Sementara Fuji sendiri tidak yakin, apakah ia bisa menjadi anggota tim dengan serius sebagai anggota Seigaku.

"Sip. Besok kau boleh ikut latihan, Fuji-chan!" ucap Ketua klub, Tamura Eiko.

" _Hai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ , Tamura-buchou." Fuji menunduk sebentar lalu tersenyum.

Ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju gedung utama. Hari ini ia ada jadwal pertemuan di klub fotografi. Fuji juga akan meminta izin pada Ketua klub fotografi bahwa ia tidak bisa datang tiap hari. Jika tidak diizinkan, Fuji berniat untuk keluar dari klub tersebut.

Langit sudah mulai menggelap ketika kegiatan klub fotografi selesai. Semua anggota bersiap pulang. Fuji pun bergegas menghampiri sang ketua.

Dari gerak-geriknya Fuji tahu, Kanagawa Sasaki menyadari tentang Fuji yang masuk klub tenis. Pemuda yang tahun ini sudah masuk tingkat 3 itu masih duduk di kursinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Bola mata cokelatnya bertemu dengan bola mata biru Fuji. Setelah semua peralatan, termasuk _compact camera_ merek Fujifilm X100T miliknya, sudah masuk ke dalam tas, Fuji berjalan mendekati Kanagawa.

"Kanagawa-buchou, ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu," ucap Fuji.

Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah sang ketua. "Pasti soal kau masuk klub tenis."

Fuji mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak bisa datang tiap hari, mungkin. Jika kedatanganku membuat Buchou dan anggota yang lain risih, aku akan mengajukan formulir _resign_."

"...kenapa mesti _resign_?"

"Karena aku tidak serius jadi anggota klub fotografi."

Mendadak Kanagawa tertawa hingga dua anggota terakhir yang lain sudah berada di ambang pintu menengok ke arah mereka. Kanagawa melambaikan tangan kanan, memberi gestur 'tidak apa-apa' pada dua anggota tersebut yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala sebelum mereka benar-benar keluar dari ruang klub.

"Aku sudah tahu, dari awal kau memang tidak serius, Fuji-chan! Jadi, tidak masalah, kok. Kuharap kau masih mau menjadi anggota klub fotografi karena kau punya potensi untuk jadi fotografer profesional. Meski sekarang belum terlihat dengan jelas," ucap Kanagawa.

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, terima kasih, Buchou." Fuji tersenyum lega.

"Pada dasarnya kegiatan klub hanya ada untuk mengembangkan kreativitas murid. Sah-sah saja kalau satu murid mengambil dua atau tiga kegiatan klub untuk menemukan _passion_ -nya sendiri. Benar, kan?"

Fuji mengangguk. Setuju dengan pendapat ketuanya ini. Ternyata di balik wajah kekanak-kanakannya, Kanagawa punya pemikiran yang cukup dewasa.

Saat Fuji ingin undur diri, tiba-tiba atmosfer berubah. Kanagawa masih memperhatikan Fuji sambil menyangga dagu. Seorang Fuji Syuko tidak akan lari dari apapun itu, termasuk jika Kanagawa meminta Fuji untuk melakukan sesuatu supaya Fuji diizinkan jadi anggota klub bayangan di klub fotografi.

"Tapi tak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Fuji-chan," ucap Buchou pada akhirnya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Fuji santai seraya menarik kursi di dekat Kanagawa lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Kau pasti kenal Tezuka Kunimitsu, kan?"

 _Perasaanku tidak enak_ , pikir Fuji. Gadis itu berdeham. "Hanya tahu nama dan orangnya."

Ekspresi Kanagawa berubah serius. "Sejak awal kulihat semua foto-foto yang kau potret selalu _landscape_ , alam, dan hewan. Aku berpikir, apa itu karena kau buruk jika memotret manusia?"

Fuji tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Ia hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan, 'ketahuan, ya?'.

Kanagawa menyeringai. Kepalanya mengangguk singkat, menyetujui ide yang terbersit di benaknya. "Selama satu minggu, kau jadikan Tezuka-kun sebagai objek fotomu. Perlihatkan padaku foto yang menurutmu paling bagus hari Senin minggu depan. Lebih baik kalau kau perlihatkan lebih dari satu foto."

Helaan napas terdengar kemudian. "Satu minggu?"

Kanagawa mengangguk lagi. "Aku tidak terima foto _selfie_. Harus foto _candid_."

Kepala Fuji menengok ke kiri, tidak ingin memperlihatkan ekspresi tidak suka pada sang ketua. Dengan cepat Fuji kembali menengok ke arah Kanagawa. "Tapi itu berarti tidak apa 'kan kalau aku memotretnya tanpa izin? Barusan kau minta foto _candid_ , loh."

"Hmmm, benar juga."

Fuji tersenyum. Dalam hati berharap permintaannya diganti dengan yang lain.

"Tetap potret Tezuka-kun, tapi sebelum kau berikan fotonya padaku, kau harus minta izin."

"E-eeeeeh..."

Kali ini Kanagawa yang tersenyum. "Meminta izin pada manusia yang kita potret itu adalah salah satu peraturan dasar yang harus dilakukan seorang fotografer, Fuji-chan."

"Baiklah. Apapun cara yang kugunakan, asalkan aku bisa memperlihatkan hasil fotonya padamu, tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Fuji memastikan.

Kanagawa mengangguk seraya mengulurkan tangan kanan. Fuji menerima uluran tersebut.

" _Deal_."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hello! Nama saya Oto Ichiiyan! Panggil Ichi saja. ^^ Sejujurnya saya baru-baru ini suka Prince of Tennis dan sedang OTW nonton semua tenimyu. :') Sejak awal nonton PoT, saya suka Perfect Pair. So here I go. Made one of TezuFuji pair, even though this is a gender bender and straight. Saya sudah banyak baca fanfic dalam bahasa Inggris. Saya memang gak fasih bahasa Inggris, tapi saya ingin menyumbang fanfic yang baru-baru ini draft-nya saya buat. Kelak saya akan buat TezuFuji versi canon dan berbahasa Indonesia. :')**

 **Judul fanfic ini gak ada sangkut pautnya dengan lagu Arashi. Cuma akhir-akhir ini aja saya suka dengerin versi coveran utaite. Di situ ada lirik yang terjemahannya cukup buat saya tertarik untuk dijadikan judul fanfic.**

 ** **Memory, I've been chasing this dream all this time, even if we go far away**  
 **No matter how tough the night, even if you're about to give up on your promise**  
 **Smile more, my final lady, this love is sure to softly reach you**  
 **There's no night that won't give way to the dawn, love so sweet** **

****Sekian dari saya, Ichi desu~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! #bow :3 BANZAI, PERFECT PAIR!****


	2. First Year JHS, First Encounter (Part 2)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#** **2** **First Year JHS; First Encounter** **(Part 2)**

* * *

" _Kau pasti kenal Tezuka Kunimitsu, kan?"_

Perasaanku tidak enak _, pikir Fuji. Gadis itu berdeham. "Hanya tahu nama dan orangnya."_

 _Ekspresi Kanagawa berubah serius. "Sejak awal kulihat semua foto-foto yang kau potret selalu landscape, alam, dan hewan. Aku berpikir, apa itu karena kau buruk jika memotret manusia?"_

 _Fuji tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng. Ia hanya tersenyum seolah mengatakan, 'ketahuan, ya?'._

 _Kanagawa menyeringai. Kepalanya mengangguk singkat, menyetujui ide yang terbersit di benaknya. "Selama satu minggu, kau jadikan Tezuka-kun sebagai objek fotomu. Perlihatkan padaku foto yang menurutmu paling bagus hari Senin minggu depan. Lebih baik kalau kau perlihatkan lebih dari satu foto."_

* * *

 **Love So Sweet  
**

* * *

Ketika Fuji mengingat kesepakatan yang ia buat dengan Kanagawa, rasanya ia ingin _resign_ saja dari klub fotografi. Omong-omong, hari ini adalah hari ketiga Fuji menjadi _stalker_ Tezuka Kunimitsu. Namun gara-gara itu Fuji mulai paham jadwal kegiatan yang Tezuka lakukan sejak pagi hingga petang secara tidak langsung. Bahkan kemarin, setelah selesai kegiatan klub tenis, Fuji mendapat kesempatan untuk mengikuti Tezuka hingga ia sampai rumah. Walau beberapa kali hampir ketahuan, sih.

Itou mengikuti arah pandang Fuji yang tertuju pada koridor penghubung gedung utama dengan gedung _gymnasium_. Senyum jahil muncul di wajah gadis tomboi tersebut.

"Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang, 'Biasa saja'. Sekarang malah mulai tertarik, ya. Hmmm~"

Perhatian Fuji tertuju pada Itou. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi lesu. "Aku tidak tertarik dengannya."

"Bohong! Matamu mengatakan sebaliknya!" seru Itou spontan.

Reflek Fuji tersenyum hingga matanya membentuk garis melengkung ke atas.

"Apa aku melewatkan sesuatu?" tanya Itou penasaran sekaligus tertarik.

"Maksudmu?" Fuji melahap satu potongan sosis dengan gerakan santai.

"Aku tahu, pasti ada alasan kenapa kau sampai jadi _stalker_ Tezuka, Fuji-chan~"

Fuji memang jarang (tidak pernah malah) cerita tentang masalahnya pada orang asing atau teman yang baru ia kenal kurang dari sebulan. Tapi Fuji merasa sosok seperti Itou Akari adalah orang yang bisa dipercaya, terlepas dari penampilan dan sikap blak-blakannya. Itou sendiri juga sering curhat padanya tanpa diminta. Jadi, Fuji berpikir, tak ada salahnya berbagi cerita, meski masalahnya cukup sepele.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya diberi tugas untuk memotret Tezuka-kun sebagai syarat untuk diizinkan jadi anggota bayangan klub fotografi," cerita Fuji secara singkat dan jelas.

"Uwah, terdengar menyebalkan," komentar Itou.

"Buchou minta foto _candid_ Tezuka-kun, makanya mau tidak mau aku harus memotretnya diam-diam," jelas Fuji.

"Buchoumu itu penggemar Tezuka?"

"Bukan."

"Terus kenapa?"

Kedua bahu Fuji terangkat ke atas. " _Saa_. Mungkin dia mau menjual fotonya?"

Itou menahan tawa dan mengangguk. "Bisa jadi."

" _Ano_ , Fuji-san."

Baik Fuji maupun Itou menengok ke sumber suara. Ternyata Oishi Shuichiro yang memanggil Fuji. Di kedua tangannya ada sebuah kamus yang ia pinjam lima hari yang lalu.

"Ya, Oishi-kun?" tanya Fuji pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ini kamusnya. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku," ucap Oishi.

Fuji menerima kamus miliknya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Sama-sama, Oishi-kun."

Oishi mengangguk. Fuji dan Itou kembali menyuap makan siangnya. Namun melihat Oishi enggan untuk pergi, Fuji kembali bertanya. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Aa, mm, itu..."

"Katakan saja, Oishi-kun!" ucap Itou bernada menyemangati.

"Aku sering melihatmu menyapa Kikumaru-kun dari kelas 1-7. Apa kalian saling kenal?"

Fuji mengangguk sekali. Ekspresinya berubah jadi penasaran. "Ya. Kami saling kenal sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Ada apa dengan itu?"

Kepala Oishi menggeleng cepat. "B-bukan apa-apa! _Sou ka_ , haha."

Itou mengernyit, begitu juga dengan Fuji.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Maaf menganggu kegiatan makan siang kalian." Oishi pun berbalik dan pergi ke luar kelas. Sekilas Fuji melihat bayangan seseorang yang cukup ia kenal akhir-akhir ini di depan pintu.

"Wah, ada apa, ya?" gumam Itou penasaran.

"Mungkin karena mereka satu klub?"

"Oh iya, ya. Mereka anggota klub tenis. Omong-omong, barusan ada Tezuka."

"Hmmm."

"Haha, cie~"

* * *

 **TezuFem!Fuji**

* * *

Hari Jumat. Hari yang cukup sial bagi Fuji Syuko. Pagi hari ia hampir terlambat ke sekolah karena tak ada orang selain dirinya di rumah. Yusuke menginap di rumah temannya untuk mengerjakan projek akhir semester. Ibunya dan Yuuta pergi ke Chiba untuk menemani neneknya yang dirawat di rumah sakit kota.

Gara-gara bangun kesiangan, Fuji juga tidak sempat membuat bekal. Parahnya lagi, karena terburu-buru, ia lupa membawa dompet. Beruntungnya sih, ada uang seribu yen di tas.

" _Untuk jaga-jaga, Okaasan taruh uang di kantung sebelah sini, ya."_

Berkat itu, Fuji bisa membeli makanan di kantin.

 _Tapi tetap saja tidak kenyang,_ pikir Fuji sambil melihat-lihat hasil foto di kameranya. Ia berdiri menyandar pada jendela yang terbuka dengan pemandangan langsung ke lapangan tenis. Klub tenis putra dan putri bercampur untuk hari ini. Fuji sendiri tak bisa ikut karena harus datang ke pertemuan anggota klub fotografi yang memang dijadwalkan hanya hari Senin dan Jumat. Walau setelah masuk klub tenis, ia hanya bisa ikut pertemuan di hari Jumat saja.

Omong-omong tentang foto, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Fuji bisa memotret sosok Tezuka Kunimitsu. Dari lima puluh foto, hanya lima foto yang membuat Fuji puas. Itu pun tidak sebagus foto-foto _candid_ yang dipotret Kanagawa.

Bahkan satu dari lima foto itu adalah hasil foto yang dipotret oleh Itou kemarin. Fuji merasa gagal jadi anggota klub fotografi.

"Kau tidak mau memotretnya dari dekat?"

Tubuh Fuji tersentak dan hampir menjatuhkan kameranya. Wajah Fuji menggelap. "Buchou."

Kanagawa terkekeh pelan. "Tumben kau sampai kaget begitu?"

"Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu," balas Fuji tanpa menutupi rasa kesalnya.

"Belum dapat foto yang bagus, ya? Haha."

"Ini lebih sulit dibanding harus memotret beruang hutan."

"Oooooh."

"Sudah beberapa kali aku hampir ketahuan," keluh Fuji. "Dari lima foto yang bagus, satu di antaranya adalah foto yang dipotret oleh teman sekelasku," akunya.

"Wah, siapa namanya? Mungkin bisa dipertimbangkan untuk kurekrut ke klub."

"Sayangnya dia tidak tertarik karena ingin jadi pemain reguler di tim basket putri."

"Aa... _zannen_..."

 _Sial, kenapa aku malah cerita padanya?_ pikir Fuji baru tersadar akan apa yang terjadi. Alarm di benaknya mulai berbunyi, pertanda tidak bagus. "Buchou, aku akan memotret dari dekat. Aku permisi," pamitnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Hati-hati, Fuji-chan!" Kanagawa kembali terkekeh. Ia terus memperhatikan Fuji sampai sosok itu mulai membidik sasarannya, tak jauh dari ruang klub tenis putra.

Fuji mulai melakukannya tugasnya, memotret Tezuka secara diam-diam. Dalam hati masih waspada. Jika anggota klub tenis sampai melihatnya, ia tidak tahu harus menaruh mukanya di mana. Mungkin Fuji akan langsung _resign_.

Merasa jarak potretnya cukup jauh, Fuji memilih untuk berjalan lebih dekat. Ia putuskan berdiri di dekat mading. Fuji membaca judul beberapa kertas yang tertempel di sana. Ternyata ada pertandingan antar pemain reguler putra dan putri. _Single_ maupun _double_ ikut dipertandingkan. Fuji memotret kertas yang hanya ada Ketua dan Wakil Ketua klub tenis putri. Ketua menang 7-6, sementara Wakil Ketua menang 6-4.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap isi mading, Fuji mendekati lapangan di mana Tezuka sedang bermain. Dari seragamnya, Tezuka sedang bertanding melawan salah satu seniornya. Fuji pun memotret secara asal dan melihat papan skor. 5-1. Tezuka memimpin.

 _Selain pintar di akademis, dia juga jago main tenis, ya? Hmmm..._

Fuji bersembunyi di balik pohon lalu setengah jongkok dengan lutut kaki kanan menjadi tumpuan. Tanpa ia sadari, Ketua klub tenis putri menyadari keberadaannya dan berjalan mendekat dari arah belakang.

"Fuji-chan."

Tubuh Fuji kaku seketika. Ini sudah kedua kali ia merasa kaget dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ia menengok ke sumber suara yang berada tepat di sisi kanannya. Fuji langsung berdiri dan tersenyum tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tamura-buchou. _Konnichiwa_ ," sapanya basa-basi.

"Hm, _konnichiwa_."

"..."

"...jadi, Sakaki-chan benar-benar memintamu jadi _stalker_ Tezuka, ya."

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

Tamura menghela napas lelah. " _Ano baka_... Sudah kubilang jangan melibatkan orang lain, haaaah..."

Fuji mengernyit. "Tamura-buchou kenal Kanagawa-buchou?"

"Tentu saja. Kami teman sejak masa kecil," jawab Tamura.

Fuji mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Potret saja dari dekat. Kalau dari sini, pasti hasilnya tidak bagus," saran sang ketua.

Lagi, Fuji hanya mengangguk. Tamura berjalan mendekati lapangan sementara Fuji menunduk sedikit, bermaksud untuk berterima kasih atas pengertiannya. _Mood_ Fuji mulai luntur. Ia pun pergi ke wastafel untuk cuci muka. Kamera ditaruh di atas dinding pembatas wastafel sebelah kanan dan kiri. Fuji cuci muka tanpa menyadari (lagi) ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekat. Namun sosok itu cuci muka dan minum air di bagian kanan, sementara Fuji di bagian kiri. Sekitar satu menit kemudian, mereka berdiri berhadapan dan saling pandang.

 _Tezuka Kunimitsu..._

Sosok yang sudah lima hari ini menjadi objek fotonya berdiri tepat di depannya. Mendadak Fuji merasa gugup karena ditatap dengan tajam oleh Tezuka. Bahkan ia merasa seperti sedang ditelanjangi. Dengan cepat ia memutus kontak mata lalu menunduk.

Tak mau ambil pusing, Tezuka mengangguk sekali dan kembali ke lapangan. Sebelum sosok itu menjauh, Fuji buru-buru menyambar kamera lalu memotret Tezuka dari belakang. Meski yang terlihat hanya punggungnya, tapi Fuji merasa komposisi yang didapat cukup bagus berkat efek cahaya matahari di sore hari. Namun entah karena suasana di sekitarnya terasa sunyi atau indera pendengaran Tezuka terlalu tajam (Fuji sedikit merinding dengan satu fakta ini), tubuh Tezuka berbalik.

Tanpa sengaja Fuji menekan tombol _shutter_ lagi. Tentu saja kali ini Tezuka benar-benar sadar kalau dirinya sedang difoto.

"Aa! _Gomen, gomen_!" seru Fuji dengan nada sedikit panik. Sedikit, ya.

Tezuka diam, memberikan tatapan risih. Sekali lagi, mata Tezuka memperhatikan Fuji dari atas ke bawah secara terang-terangan. Fuji berdiri kaku dengan kedua tangan memegang erat _compact camera_ warna hitam-putih miliknya. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Tezuka melangkah menjauhi Fuji. Tubuh Fuji membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat.

"Terima kasih," bisik gadis itu.

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Sejak hari itu, di manapun mereka bertemu, Fuji selalu mengangguk dan Tezuka ikut mengangguk. Sejujurnya Fuji masih merasa bersalah karena memotret Tezuka tanpa izin. Tapi dilihat dari sikap Tezuka, pemuda itu tidak keberatan. Mereka juga cukup sering menyapa di koridor atau saat kegiatan klub tenis berlangsung.

Fuji berlari mengitari lapangan tenis bersama anggota klub yang lain. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari Kamis dan jadwalnya sama dengan jadwal klub tenis putra, Fuji cukup sering lari bersisian dengan Tezuka. Walau berakhir dengan Fuji ditinggalkan di belakang.

Setelah lari sepuluh putaran, anggota klub tenis putri dikumpulkan di lapangan G yang letaknya paling pojok. Dari delapan lapangan tenis, pembagian lapangan disamaratakan. Saat latihan seperti ini, anggota klub reguler dan biasa jadi satu. Fuji mulai latihan dari teknik dasar, seperti latihan _swing_ , servis, hingga _smash_.

Dibanding latihan teknik dasar, Fuji lebih suka latihan dalam bentuk latih tanding dengan para senior. Tapi ia juga tidak suka jadi anggota paling menonjol seangkatan. Meski pernah juara di pertandingan Kantou, sekarang Fuji hanya ingin bermain aman.

Sebuah bola tenis melayang di udara. Teman lawan mainnya berseru dari sisi seberang. "Maaf, servisnya meleset!"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Fuji. Ia berlari mengejar bola. Tanpa melihat di mana lawan berada, Fuji memukul bola yang melambung cukup tinggi dengan _backhand drive_ dan bola tersebut mendarat tepat di tangan lawan mainnya. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu memuji kontrol Fuji yang bagus. Termasuk Tezuka Kunimitsu yang menyempatkan diri berhenti berlari saat lawan main Fuji berseru tadi.

Nishimura Riko, senior yang ada di satu lapangan dengan Fuji, bersiul pelan. "Tentu saja. Fuji-chan 'kan juara pemain tunggal di turnamen Kantou tahun lalu."

Ternyata jarak antara Tezuka dan Nishimura tidak terlalu jauh. Tezuka bisa mendengar ucapan senior itu dengan cukup jelas. Ia kembali berlari sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Fuji.

Sebelum ujian akhir semester, klub tenis putra dan putri mengadakan pertandingan rangking intraschool. Dari puluhan anggota klub, hanya delapan anggota yang menjadi anggota reguler dan akan mewakili Seigaku dalam pertandingan resmi. Meski begitu, anggota lain yang tidak reguler harus ikut latihan karena mungkin saja salah satu anggota reguler tidak bisa ikut karena cedera atau sebagainya.

Ada peraturan tidak tertulis tentang anggota klub tingkat satu tidak boleh ikut pertandingan. Sebenarnya Fuji merasa tidak adil dengan peraturan tersebut. Tapi mungkin para senior masih belum percaya dengan kemampuan tingkat satu yang rata-rata masih belum mengenal tenis lapangan dengan baik.

Rasa pesimis memang ada di hati Fuji. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan rasa pesimis itu sendiri. Makanya saat ini ia berdiri di depan mading di mana kertas mengenai pertandingan rangking intraschool ditempel.

"Uwah... Namamu ada, Fuji-chan!" seru Wakaba Fuyuki, anggota yang sering menjadi lawan main Fuji.

Gadis berambut cokelat yang panjangnya hanya beberapa centi di bawah telinga itu terdiam. Tak lama senyum mencuat di wajahnya. "Itu namaku, ya?" tanyanya bercanda.

" _Mou_! Itu benar-benar namamu! Kau harus bersiap ke lapangan F!"

Tubuh Fuji didorong menuju lapangan F. Sekilas Fuji bisa melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Wakaba. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pasti Ketua, Wakil Ketua, dan Pelatih yang membuat pertandingan ini dan mencantumkan namanya, walau ia masih tingkat satu.

"Aku akan menangkan pertandingan atas nama tingkat satu."

Wakaba berhenti mendorong dan memeluk Fuji dari belakang. " _Arigatou_ , Fuji-chan!"

Pertandingan di mana Fuji bertanding selalu menjadi pusat perhatian. Terutama bagi tingkat satu. Di pertandingan pertama, Fuji berhasil 6-3 atas senior tingkat dua yang rumornya akan menjadi anggota reguler. Dengan kemenangan Fuji, senior tersebut tidak bisa jadi anggota reguler. Fuji memasang wajah rasa bersalah dan dibalas tatapan sengit dari lawan main.

"Tidak perlu menatapku dengan tatapan kasihan, Fuji."

Garis bibir yang awalnya melengkung ke bawah, perlahan membentuk senyuman.

"Cih!" Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Senior itu berjalan ke luar lapangan sambil bergumam tidak jelas. Yang pasti Fuji tahu kalau seniornya itu kesal karena dikalahkan anggota tingkat satu.

Setelah pertandingan tersebut, satu per satu senior minta tanding dengan Fuji dan selalu Fuji tolak. Ia tidak mau melanggar aturan bertanding tidak resmi dengan anggota yang lain, terutama dengan senior.

Lalu pertandingan putaran kedua, Fuji menang lagi melawan senior tingkat tiga. 6-5. Ia sempat mengeluarkan salah satu dari _triple counter_ andalannya. Higuma Otoshi. Banyak yang terpukau dengan teknik itu dan Fuji merasa semakin dibenci oleh senior-seniornya. Bukan hanya anggota klub tenis putri yang melihat, namun anggota klub tenis putra juga melihatnya. Termasuk Tezuka Kunimitsu. Pemuda itu sampai berdiri memegang pagar pembatas lapangan dengan erat hingga hampir bengkok tidak membentuk wajik.

Kanagawa Sasaki bersiul sambil memotret sosok Fuji dari pinggir lapangan. Di sampingnya ada Tamura Eiko dan Nishimura Riko ikut memperhatikan juniornya itu. Nishimura tersenyum puas, sementara Tamura mengernyitkan kedua alis.

"Ternyata memang Fuji-chan punya bakat di tenis dan fotografi, ya? Wow! Sepaket dan tipeku banget," puji Kanagawa dengan nada bercanda.

Tangan kanan Tamura terkepal. Tatapannya tertuju pada satu orang di seberang lapangan lalu kembali pada Fuji. Percikan api di mata hitamnya mengatakan bahwa ia tidak suka dengan situasi ini. Nishimura yang berdiri tepat di sisi kirinya hanya diam. Gadis berambut pirang itu menyadari sesuatu yang akan berakibat buruk di kemudian hari. Ia memalingkan wajah setelah melihat kepalan tangan itu mengendur.

"Riko-chan, bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi kau bertanding dengannya, kan?"

Nishimura mengangguk.

"Ayo, kutemani melakukan pemanasan!"

Kanagawa menatap teman sejak masa kecilnya itu dengan alis mengernyit. Ia saling tatap dengan Nishimura dalam hitungan detik sebelum sang Wakil Ketua mengikuti Tamura ke tempat kosong untuk melakukan pemanasan. Kanagawa mengedikkan bahu lalu menonton pertandingan Fuji yang skornya sudah 5-3. Fuji masih memimpin jalannya pertandingan.

" _Maa_. _Ganbatte_ , Fuji-chan," gumamnya seraya menekan tombol _shutter_ kamera.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thank you for reading, favorite, and follow my fanfiction! XD Sebenarnya ini masih chapter 1, cuma karena kepanjangan, saya bikin per part. Chapter 1 ada 3 part. Part 3 masih dalam proses, dan part ini sebenarnya juga sudah saya selesaikan sebelum upload ke FFn. :') Tapi ternyata masih ada perbaikan di sana-sini, saya perbaiki dulu deh~**


	3. First Year JHS, First Encounter (Part 3)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#** **3** **First Year JHS; First Encounter** **(Part 3)**

* * *

Pertandingan rangking intraschool putaran ketiga antara Fuji dan Nishimura berakhir dengan skor 6-5. Fuji berhasil memenangkan lima pertandingan dan resmi menjadi anggota reguler. Dari delapan anggota reguler, hanya Fuji sebagai reguler tingkat satu. Tiga anggota dari tingkat dua dan empat anggota dari tingkat tiga.

Kikumaru dan Itou (yang entah sejak kapan jadi _partner in crime_ ) mengadakan acara kecil-kecilan di salah satu tempat karaoke. Tentu saja Fuji senang. Tapi ia juga terkejut karena Oishi dan Wakaba juga datang.

Kalau Wakaba sih, Fuji yang mengundang sebenarnya. Itou dengan cepat langsung akrab dengan gadis yang selalu dikuncir dua _country style_ itu. Sementara Oishi terlihat gugup karena baru pertama kali ikut main di tempat karaoke. Fuji mengaku kalau dirinya sama seperti Oishi dan membuat pemuda itu merasa lebih tenang.

"Seharusnya kita undang Tezuka-kun juga, ya?"

Ucapan Oishi entah kenapa membuat tubuh Fuji menegang.

"Eh? Aku tidak yakin seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu mau karaokean," sahut Itou dengan masih memegang mic setelah ia bernyanyi satu lagu.

"Tapi kalau belum diajak, mana kita tahu 'kan, _nyaa_?" Kikumaru ikut menyumbang suara sambil memegang mic.

"Lain kali kita ajak saja, bagaimana?" usul Wakaba.

"Iya, biar aku yang mengajak Tezuka-kun!" ucap Oishi menawarkan diri.

"Omong-omong, Oishi-kun sepertinya akrab ya dengan Tezuka-kun?" tanya retoris Fuji dan membuat semua pasang mata menatap penasaran pada pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Mm, bagaimana mengatakannya, ya? Tezuka-kun adalah teman yang baik. Dia jago main tenis dan sejauh ini selalu menang dalam tiap pertandingan," cerita Oishi. "Kupikir, Tezuka-kun punya karisma yang kuat?" lanjutnya dengan nada tidak yakin.

Wakaba tercengang sampai menutup mulutnya yang terbuka. Fuji tersenyum, dalam hati membenarkan ucapan Oishi. Kikumaru dan Itou saling pandang lalu berseru, ' _Sou ka!_ ' seraya terkekeh pelan. Itou menyerahkan micnya pada Oishi dan membiarkan Kikumaru bernyanyi lagi untuk menemani pemuda tersebut. Kali ini Itou duduk bersisian dengan Fuji, sementara perhatian Wakaba teralih pada duo laki-laki yang menyanyikan lagu You Got Game yang dipopulerkan Kimeru.

"Aku jadi penasaran, sekuat apa Tezuka saat bermain tenis."

Fuji menyahut dengan gumaman sambil meminum segelas jus jeruk.

Bola mata Itou yang berwarna hitam bergulir ke kiri. "Tak ada minat untuk bertanding dengannya? Kalau minat, bilang padaku, ya. Aku ingin melihat pertandingan kalian."

"Aku pasti kalah. Tezuka-kun lebih kuat dariku," sahut Fuji santai.

"Belum apa-apa sudah bilang kalah. Payah, ih," balas Itou.

"Sebelum melawannya, aku sudah janji akan bertanding dengan Eiji-kun saat kami resmi jadi anggota reguler." Fuji tertawa pelan melihat Kikumaru sedang menjahili Oishi dengan menunjuk pipi kanannya. Oishi pun berusaha menghindar dari jari telunjuk Kikumaru tanpa mempedulikan kedua pipinya yang samar-samar merona.

"Eiji-kun belum jadi anggota reguler?" tanya Itou berbisik.

"Belum. Tapi aku tahu, secepatnya dia akan dapat posisi jadi anggota reguler."

"Insting perempuan memang kuat, ya? Heh..."

Kedua alis Fuji mengernyit. "Nadamu seolah bilang kalau kau itu laki-laki, Itou-chan."

"Pfft, _sou_? Ah! Sekarang giliran Fuji-chan dan Wakaba-chan yang nyanyi! Berikan micnya pada mereka, Eiji-kun, Oishi-kun!"

"Hoi! Hoi!"

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Matahari mulai kembali ke peraduannya ketika Fuji berjalan menuju rumahnya. Ia baru tahu kalau rumah Oishi dan Kikumaru ternyata satu arah. Itou dijemput oleh kakak perempuannya tepat di depan tempat karaoke, sementara Wakaba naik kereta karena rumahnya yang paling jauh dari mereka berempat.

Rasa cemas ada di hati Fuji, mengingat Kikumaru tidak bisa jadi anggota reguler dalam waktu dekat. Tapi setelah melihat ekspresinya yang ceria, rasa cemas itu menghilang. Kikumaru justru terlihat senang sekali dengan keberadaan Oishi.

"Mungkin aku harus berterimakasih pada Oishi-kun," gumamnya.

Gadis itu berbelok ke kanan dan terus berjalan hingga terlihat sebuah taman bermain yang biasanya ramai dengan anak-anak. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menarik perhatian Fuji. Ia berhenti melangkah lalu memilih berdiri di belakang pohon rindang dekat jalur keluar-masuk taman. Ekspresi heran terlihat di wajahnya saat ia mengenali benda yang menarik perhatiannya tadi adalah tas milik Tezuka Kunimitsu.

 _Aa... Aku lupa kalau rumah kami searah_ , pikir Fuji.

Tas khusus _sport_ berwarna biru gelap yang cukup memuat beberapa raket tenis itu bersandar di samping seluncuran. Tapi Fuji tidak melihat sang pemilik tas di manapun. Alisnya mengernyit. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi hal-hal buruk, seperti adegan penculikan yang ada dalam salah satu film favorit Yuuta.

 _Tidak mungkin. Kalaupun benar diculik, posisi tas itu pasti tergeletak_ , pikirnya lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, sosok Tezuka muncul dari semak-semak. Arah pandang Fuji langsung terfokus pada sesuatu yang sedang digendong Tezuka. Sesuatu yang berbulu loreng abu-abu hitam, memiliki ekor, berkumis, dan mengeluarkan bunyi 'meong'.

Iya. Kucing.

Tanpa menyadari kehadiran Fuji, Tezuka duduk di ujung seluncuran dan menaruh kucing itu di pahanya. Sebuah makanan khusus kucing yang sudah dibuka ia berikan pada kucing tersebut. Sebagian isinya dituang di dekat kaki dan membuat beberapa kucing mendekat. Fuji tercengang melihat kejadian tersebut. Siapa yang menyangka kalau si perfeksionis Tezuka adalah penyayang binatang?

Tidak ingin berlama-lama di sana, Fuji mengambil langkah mundur. Keluarganya pasti sudah menunggunya di rumah, mengingat mereka akan makan malam di restoran keluarga langganan. Tanpa sengaja kakinya menginjak ranting-ranting sehingga menimbulkan bunyi.

"Siapa di sana!?"

 _Eh!? Gawat! Ketahuan lagi!_

"Meooooong~"

Dengan bodohnya Fuji malah menyahut seolah dirinya adalah kucing. Tezuka tidak sebodoh yang dipikirkan. Pasti ia sadar kalau suara 'meong' itu adalah suara manusia. Fuji pun berlari sekuat tenaga dan memilih jalan memutar sambil tertawa lepas.

"Hari ini menyenangkan juga, haha."

* * *

 **TezuFem!Fuji**

* * *

 _Kenapa... aku bisa dapat kelas tambahan di hari sepanas ini?_ tanya Fuji dalam hati. Telapak tangan kiri menyangga dagu, sementara tangan kanan sibuk menulis poin-poin penting materi pelajaran biologi yang dijelaskan gurunya di depan papan tulis. Itou Akari juga termasuk murid yang menerima kelas tambahan. Gadis tomboi itu mendapat tiga kelas tambahan sekaligus.

Setidaknya Fuji bersyukur karena kali ini ia hanya mendapat satu kelas tambahan. Ujian biologi kemarin, meski banyak yang bilang materinya mudah, tapi hal itu tidak berlaku pada Fuji. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia mendapat nilai di bawah angka 40.

Helaan napas lelah lolos dari mulutnya.

"Fuji-san, perhatikan papan tulis!"

" _H-hai!_ "

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari arah depan. Kaki kanan Fuji menendang kursi Itou hingga tubuhnya terlihat terhimpit kursi dan meja. Itou memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menengok ke belakang sebelum kembali fokus ke papan tulis.

"Baiklah, karena waktunya sudah habis, kita lanjutkan besok di jam dan kelas yang sama. Mengerti?" Murid-murid menjawab, ' _Hai_ '. Guru sains itu mengangguk.

Sebut saja ketua kelompok untuk kelas tambahan pelajaran sains berdiri. " _Kiritsu! Rei!_ "

" _Arigatou gozaimashita_!"

" _Hai~ Otsukare!_ Jangan lupa tulis _review_ materi hari ini di kertas polio, ya!"

" _Hai!_ "

"Terutama Fuji-san."

Hampir semua orang yang ada di kelas itu tertawa dan Fuji hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum masam. Ia lagi-lagi menghela napas sambil membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Hari ini tak ada kegiatan klub, Fuji berencana akan menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas sains tersebut dan tugas musim panas lainnya. Fuji ingin mengajak Itou tapi teman dekatnya itu terlihat buru-buru. Bahkan keluar kelas pun dengan lari cepat.

Perpustakaan sekolah berada di lantai tiga dan lantai satu. Kali ini Fuji memilih untuk pergi ke perpustakaan di lantai satu yang ruangannya lebih luas. Ia memberikan kartu identitas lalu ditukarkan dengan kunci lemari penyimpanan tas.

Fuji mengambil beberapa buku yang berhubungan dengan materi pelajaran sains, termasuk salah satu buku ensiklopedia hewan dan tumbuhan. Gadis itu duduk di atas kursi dekat jendela dengan pemandangan mengarah langsung ke gerbang depan Seishun Gakuen. Ia mulai membuka buku yang tebalnya sekitar empat centi meter lalu menyalin materi ke atas kertas polio. Terkadang ia akan menulis poin penting di buku catatan dan mengambil jeda istirahat tiap sepuluh menit sekali.

Tak terasa sudah satu jam berlalu. Rasa bosan mulai ia rasakan. Fuji memilih berhenti menulis. Tangan kanan menyangga dagu sementara jari-jari pada tangan kirinya mengetuk meja hingga membentuk irama tersendiri. Kedua matanya terpejam dan membiarkan indera pendengarannya dimanjakan dengan suara bising serangga dari arah jendela yang terbuka.

Saat liburan musim panas seperti ini, perpustakaan sekolah jarang didatangi murid-murid. Sejak tadi Fuji sadar kalau hanya dirinya dan dua petugas perpustakaan yang ada di sana. Namun kali ini Fuji merasa ada seseorang yang datang mendekati mejanya.

Ujung kedua alis Fuji mengernyit. _Siapa?_

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Kedua matanya terbuka secara perlahan ketika ia merasakan orang tersebut berhenti melangkah tepat di depan mejanya. Fuji sedikit mendongak sebelum mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan mengundang tatapan gemas dari orang tersebut. Suara bising serangga musim panas menggantikan suara ketukan jari-jari tangan kiri Fuji di atas meja.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" tanya orang itu dengan nada berat.

Fuji merubah posisi duduk dan tidak menyangga dagu lagi. "Silakan," jawabnya seraya tersenyum ramah. Ia memilih meneruskan kegiatan menyalinnya tanpa bersuara sementara sosok itu duduk di hadapannya dan mulai membuka buku sejarah.

Kemudian hening sesaat sebelum sosok itu kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Mm, kau... Fuji Syuko-san, kan?"

Tangan kanan Fuji berhenti menulis. Ia memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya dengan mata membentuk garis melengkung ke atas. "Ya, dan kau pasti Tezuka-kun."

Tezuka Kunimitsu mengangguk.

 _Atmosfernya kok tidak enak, ya?_ pikir Fuji.

Sejujurnya Fuji tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Tezuka mau datang ke perpustakaan sekolah di hari libur seperti ini. Lagipula kenapa ia bisa tahu namanya? Mereka belum pernah berkenalan secara resmi. Tapi mungkin Tezuka tahu namanya karena ia berhasil menjadi anggota reguler. Tezuka sendiri juga sudah resmi menjadi anggota reguler sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Tezuka-kun," panggilnya pelan.

Perhatian Tezuka tertuju pada gadis cantik di hadapannya. "Ya?"

"Ini... pertama kalinya kita mengobrol secara langsung, kan?" Fuji menunduk sebentar seolah sedang mencari kata-kata yang cocok di atas kertas polio. Ia memasang ekspresi serius sambil menatap lurus pada sosok yang pernah jadi objek fotonya. "Tapi sepertinya kau tahu kalau aku sempat memotretmu secara diam-diam, Tezuka-kun," aku Fuji.

Kali ini Tezuka yang mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Bola mata berwarna hazel itu bergerak ke kanan sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada Fuji. "Ya, aku tahu. Apa kau mau menjelaskan alasannya padaku?"

"Tentu!" Sekarang Fuji bisa bernapas lega karena Tezuka terlihat tidak keberatan dengan sikapnya dulu. Mereka saling tatap sebelum Fuji memberi gestur ingin meminta maaf dengan cara menundukkan kepala. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf karena memotretmu tanpa izin. Aku tahu sikapku keterlaluan, tapi aku melakukannya supaya aku bisa diizinkan menjadi anggota bayangan di klub fotografi, Tezuka-kun."

"Kau ikut dua klub sekaligus?"

Fuji mengangguk. "Awalnya aku hanya masuk klub fotografi. Seminggu kemudian, Tamura-buchou dan Nishimura-fukubuchou memintaku untuk masuk klub tenis juga," ceritanya secara singkat.

"Kemampuan tenismu bagus, Fuji-san. Wajar kalau mereka memintamu masuk klub tenis."

Mulut Fuji tertutup rapat. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya atas apa yang ia dengar. _Dia memujiku?_ Entah kenapa dirinya merasa ada tekanan hebat karena mendapat komentar (atau pujian) seperti itu dari Tezuka.

"Kemampuanku belum seberapa dibandingkan denganmu, Tezuka-kun," ucap Fuji pada akhirnya.

Suasana hening kembali menyelimuti mereka. Fuji memilih untuk melanjutkan kegiatan menyalin sementara Tezuka terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Gadis itu berusaha fokus walau gagal karena diperhatikan oleh Tezuka secara terang-terangan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tangan kiri Tezuka membalikkan halaman buku dan mulai kegiatan membacanya lagi. Diam-diam Fuji mengamati pergerakan pemuda itu. Kedua matanya menatap gambar lapisan tanah yang ada di buku sains sementara fokusnya teralih pada yang lain. Sekali lagi Fuji mencuri pandang dan sedikit terkejut karena mendadak Tezuka berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

Tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun, pemuda stoik itu berjalan menuju rak buku khusus sejarah. Hal yang membuat Fuji mengernyitkan kedua alisnya adalah Tezuka mengambil buku dengan menggunakan tangan kiri. _Apa dia kidal?_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Ketika Tezuka sudah kembali duduk, ia membuka buku dengan tangan kanan. Namun saat ia membalikkan halaman buku, Fuji melihat Tezuka mengurungkan diri untuk menggunakan tangan kiri. Senyum mengembang di wajah cantik Fuji. Gadis itu berspekulasi bahwa sebenarnya Tezuka memang kidal.

 _Tapi dia memegang raket dengan tangan kanan, kan?_

"Apa ada sesuatu di wajahku, Fuji-san?"

Tubuh Fuji sedikit menegang karena kaget. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan tersenyum. "Tezuka-kun, kau kidal, kan?" Senyum Fuji makin lebar setelah melihat reaksi terkejut Tezuka. Dari matanya jelas sekali ia merasa kaget, namun itu hanya terlihat dalam hitungan seperkian detik. Wajah Tezuka kembali tanpa eskpresi seperti biasa.

 _Ternyata reaksinya lucu juga,_ pikir Fuji masih dengan garis bibir melengkung ke bawah.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Seharusnya tidak ada yang tahu soal ini, termasuk Ryuzaki-sensei."

Dari sekian banyak orang, hanya nama Pelatih klub tenis yang disebut. Fuji mulai paham alasan di balik sikap Tezuka yang menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai orang kidal. "Kau khawatir dengan para senior makanya kau pilih bermain tenis menggunakan tangan kanan?" tanya Fuji memastikan.

Tezuka diam. Sepertinya ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

" _Sou ka_." Fuji mengangguk sekali. "Jadi, kau berpikir jika menggunakan tangan kiri, kau bisa memenangkan pertandingan dengan mudah, ya?"

Jeda lima detik sebelum Tezuka mengkonfirmasi kesimpulan yang didapat Fuji. "...kau pintar mengobservasi ya, Fuji-san," ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Senyum Fuji melebar, namun dengan sekali lihat, ia tahu kalau Tezuka tidak terlalu menyukai fakta bahwa rahasianya terbongkar. Sejak tadi alisnya mengkerut, tangan Fuji rasanya gatal ingin menyentuh kerutan itu dan membuatnya rileks. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Fuji bergerak mendekati wajah tampan itu. Walau hanya jari telunjuknya yang menyentuh kerutan di antara kedua alis Tezuka, namun sensasi yang dirasakan oleh Fuji seperti terkena sengatan listrik seribu volt.

 _Kenapa, ya?_ tanya Fuji dalam hati.

"F-Fuji-san?" Nada gugup terdengar jelas dari suara Tezuka.

"Eh?" Fuji menatap jari telunjuknya dan reflek menjauh. "M-maaf! Tanganku gatal ingin menyentuh kerutan di wajahmu, Tezuka-kun," jelasnya diiringi sikap salah tingkah.

Tezuka menutupi area yang disentuh Fuji dengan tangan kiri. "Mm, tidak apa-apa."

" _S-saa_ , apa lagi yang harus kutulis, ya?" gumam Fuji pelan seraya membalikkan halaman buku sains. Ia menarik napas secara perlahan lalu mengeluarkannya lewat mulut untuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang. Tanpa mengintip atau melihat langsung, tangan kiri Tezuka masih betah menutupi area kening. Fuji jadi ikut menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutupi sebagian wajah yang mungkin terlihat memerah.

Tidak ingin lama-lama di kelilingi atmosfer canggung, Fuji pun menyudahi kegiatannya walau baru setengah materi yang disalin. Baru pertama kali ia merasa secanggung ini dengan lawan jenis. _Ada apa denganku sebenarnya?_ tanyanya dalam hati, bingung.

Sebelum bangkit dari posisi duduknya, Fuji menatap ke arah Tezuka lagi. Mata sebelah kirinya tak terlihat namun mata kanannya bergerak ke kanan. Mungkin karena merasa diperhatikan, mata itu membalas tatapan bola mata biru Fuji.

Orang yang pertama kali mengalihkan pandangan adalah Fuji. Ia menunduk lalu tertawa pelan. "Jadi canggung, ya?" tanyanya tanpa menatap Tezuka.

Tangan kiri Tezuka bergerak dan kini berada di atas buku sejarah yang ia baca tadi. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan kontak fisik, makanya..."

"... _sou ka_..." Gadis itu lagi-lagi tertawa. "Sejujurnya baru kali ini aku tak bisa mengontrol diri di depan lawan jenis sampai menyentuhmu seperti tadi," aku Fuji. Ia berdiri dan menumpuk tiga buku perpustakaan, buku catatan, kertas polio, dan tempat pensil. Fuji tersenyum begitu melihat ekspresi penuh tanya dari Tezuka. Kepalanya mengangguk pelan sebelum beranjak pergi.

"Fuji-san," panggil Tezuka.

Yang dipanggil berhenti melangkah dan menengok. "Ya?"

Tezuka terlihat ikut menumpuk dua buku yang ia ambil dari rak buku lalu berjalan mendekati Fuji. Kepala Tezuka menunduk sedikit, sementara Fuji mendongak. Tinggi tubuh mereka hampir sama, hanya beda beberapa mili meter. Sepasang manusia itu saling tatap. Mulut Tezuka terbuka kemudian terkatup lagi.

Senyum masih setia menempel di wajah Fuji sambil menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh murid terpintar di Seishun Gakuen yang satu angkatan dengannya ini. Melihat tak ada pergerakan dari Tezuka, ia memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku, Tezuka-kun?"

"Ini... tentang tenis."

Tawa pelan terdengar kemudian dari arah Fuji. _Benar-benar penggila tenis ya,_ pikirnya. "Maaf, ada apa dengan tenis?"

"...aku ingin tanding denganmu, walau ini terkesan tidak adil karena perbedaan stamina."

Bibir Fuji membentuk huruf 'o' kecil. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia mengangguk. "Oke."

Sekilas garis bibir Tezuka terlihat melengkung ke atas. "Terima kasih, Fuji-san."

Namun Fuji tidak meyadari perubahan bentuk garis bibir itu dan hanya mengangguk. Tezuka berjalan mengikuti Fuji ke meja registrasi. Selama perjalanan singkat itu, arah pandangnya tak lepas dari rambut cokelat Fuji yang bergerak-gerak sesuai irama langkah kaki gadis tersebut. Terbersit rasa penasaran dan ingin menyentuh rambut Fuji yang terlihat lembut di benak Tezuka, namun ia tepis sekuat tenaga.

"Tezuka-san juga ingin pinjam buku?"

Entah sejak kapan tiga buku Fuji sudah diregistrasi. Gadis itu dan penjaga perpustakaan memandanginya dengan tatapan heran. "...aa, _onegaishimasu_." Tezuka menyerahkan dua buku yang akan ia pinjam selama dua minggu.

Fuji berjalan keluar perpustakaan lebih dulu tanpa pamit padanya. Tezuka menghela napas. Setelah memasukkan dua buku pinjaman ke dalam tas, ia terdiam sebentar. Tangan kirinya bergerak menyentuh kulit di antara kedua alis, tempat di mana jari telunjuk gadis yang baru saja resmi ia kenal itu sempat menyentuhnya. Tezuka heran, kenapa sentuhannya masih bisa ia rasakan hingga sekarang.

Tak ingin berlama-lama bergelut dengan pikirannya, Tezuka melangkah keluar ruang perpustakaan. Sosok Fuji Syuko berdiri dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok, tak jauh dari pintu perpustakaan. "Fuji-san menungguku?" tanyanya memastikan.

Gadis itu mengangguk cepat. Senyum manis belum pudar dari wajahnya. "Aku sempat mengikutimu dulu dan ternyata rumah kita searah," aku Fuji dengan nada santai.

"... _stalker_ ," ucap Tezuka spontan.

Bibir Fuji maju beberapa mili meter. "Maaf, Tezuka-kun."

"Jangan diulangi lagi. Tidak baik jadi _stalker_."

" _Haaai~_ " Fuji tertawa geli. " _Saa, ikou ka_?"

"Aa."

 **To Be Continued**

 **YEAY! Finally I could upload last part of First Encounter before I go to Puncak tomorrow~ XD Dou? Terlalu OOC, ya? Haha, I'm so sorry... u_u Thanks for reading this fanfic! #bow See you next part of Classmate! (Yap, yap. Setting saya percepat jadi tingkat 2 dan mereka jadi teman sekelas~)**


	4. Second Year JHS, Classmate (Part 1)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#** **4 Second** **Year JHS;** **Classmate (Part 1)**

* * *

"Tezuka-kun."

"...Tamura-senpai, ada apa memintaku datang ke sini?"

Gadis bernama Tamura Eiko itu tersenyum. Di kedua tangannya tergenggam tabung hitam berukuran sedang yang berisi piagam kelulusan. Hari ini ia lulus dari Seishun Gakuen bersama senior tingkat tiga lainnya. Entah karena alasan apa, Tezuka diminta untuk datang ke belakang gedung _gymnasium_ setelah upacara kelulusan selesai.

"Err, kau tidak menduga... kalau aku akan menembakmu sekarang, Tezuka-kun?"

Alis kanan Tezuka terangkat. Ia menggeleng pelan.

Tamura berjongkok sambil menghela napas berat. "Kamu benar-benar _clueless_..."

Tanpa ada rasa canggung, apalagi gelisah, Tezuka bertanya. "Tamura-senpai serius ingin menembakku? Dengan pistol?"

"Bahkan kau tidak tahu makna _menembak_ yang kubicarakan..."

"...maaf."

Senior itu menarik napas lalu membuangnya lewat mulut. Ia kembali berdiri tegak di depan Tezuka. Perbedaan tinggi badan mereka cukup jauh, sekitar sepuluh centi meter. Tapi itu tidak membuat Tamura _illfeel_ atau semacamnya.

"Tezuka-kun, dengarkan aku. Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali."

Kepala Tezuka mengangguk sekali.

Kedua tangan Tamura menyentuh pundak Tezuka, meski tangan kanannya masih memegang tabung hitam berisi piagam kelulusan. Mereka saling tatap. Wajah Tamura terlihat memerah dan Tezuka hanya memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku menyukaimu, Tezuka-kun. Aku memandangmu sebagai perempuan pada laki-laki yang dicintainya. Aku berharap kau mau mempertimbangkanku sebagai pacarmu, meski kita berbeda umur dan akan berbeda sekolah setelah ini."

Diam dengan wajah masih tanpa ekspresi. Hanya itu yang Tezuka berikan, sebelum kedua tangannya menarik pelan tangan Tamura untuk tidak menyentuh bahunya lagi. Pemuda itu membungkukkan badan.

"Maafkan aku, Tamura-senpai. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Tubuh Tezuka kembali tegak kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu perasaan menyukai seseorang itu seperti apa."

Ekspresi Tamura tampak sedang menahan tangis. "Aku bisa mengajarkanmu—"

Tezuka menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Jadi, kau tidak memberiku kesempatan?"

"Maaf, Tamura-senpai."

Kepala Tamura kali ini yang mendongak ke atas. Matanya mengedip beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkan tumpukan air mata yang siap mengalir ke pipi. Setelah dirasa tumpukan air mata itu menghilang, ia tersenyum menatap Tezuka yang masih memandangnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Tamura dengan nada bergetar di akhir.

"Ya." Dalam hati, Tezuka mulai merasa tidak nyaman.

"Apa kau menolakku karena tanpa kau sadari kau mulai tertarik dengan seseorang?"

Gelengan kepala dari Tezuka menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Bagaimana dengan Fuji Syuko?"

Mendengar nama gadis yang pernah mengaku menjadi _stalker_ -nya itu, kedua alis Tezuka mengernyit. "Kenapa nama Fuji-san yang harus dibawa-bawa ke dalam pembicaraan ini, Tamura-senpai?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

Jari telunjuk Tamura menyentuh kerutan di antara alis Tezuka, namun pemuda itu langsung mengambil langkah mundur. Mereka diam sejenak. Rasa kaget jelas terpancar di mata mereka. Kilasan balik ketika Fuji menyentuh area yang hampir disentuh senior di depannya ini menyelinap masuk ke benak Tezuka, sementara Tamura hanya memasang ekspresi sedih dan ingin menangis.

 _Fuji-san..._ Mata Tezuka terpejam sebentar lalu menatap lurus pada Tamura. "Senpai."

"Hm?" Tamura tidak membalas tatapan itu. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjadi pacarmu, Tamura-senpai."

"Aa. Aku tahu. Terima kasih, Tezuka-kun."

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu memejamkan kedua matanya ketika mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu yang lalu. Untuk pertama kalinya ia _ditembak_ oleh lawan jenis. Hal yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah gadis yang menembaknya memiliki umur dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Tapi ada hal lain yang buat Tezuka tidak tenang. _Kenapa Tamura-senpai menyebut nama Fuji-san?_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Bukan hanya itu, Tezuka juga merasa heran. Kenapa ia tidak suka kerutan di antara alisnya disentuh orang lain. Bahkan ia tak ingin membayangkan hal itu benar-benar terjadi.

 _Kalau kejadian dengan Fuji-san di perpustakaan?_

Tanpa sadar tangan kiri Tezuka menyentuh area tersebut. Sentuhan Fuji masih bisa ia rasakan hingga sekarang. Terkadang Tezuka jadi malu sendiri ketika mengingatnya.

"Aa! Tezuka-kun, _ohayou_."

Dan orang yang dipikirkan sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tezuka berdeham sebentar. " _Ohayou_ , Fuji-san."

Mereka jalan bersisian tanpa membicarakan apapun. Fuji berjalan di sisi kanan Tezuka sambil menyapa beberapa orang yang dikenalnya. Otak Tezuka kembali berpikir, ia tidak tahu, sejak kapan dirinya merasa nyaman saat sosok Fuji Syuko berada di dekatnya seperti sekarang ini. Fuji sendiri juga terlihat nyaman ketika gadis itu berbicara panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas dengan ucapan singkat atau hanya sekedar bahasa tubuh, misalnya anggukan atau gelengan kepala.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti tepat di depan mading. Bola mata _hazel_ Tezuka bergerak mencari namanya. Saat matanya memindai nama-nama untuk kelas 2-4, ia menangkap kanji nama Fuji Syuko di sana.

"Aku masuk kelas 2-4," gumam Fuji.

"Aa." Tezuka kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Tak jauh dari nama Fuji, namanya tercetak jelas di kertas yang sama. Itu berarti ia sekelas dengan Fuji selama satu tahun nanti di kelas 2-4. Tezuka ingin tersenyum, namun diurungkan niatnya itu.

"Kita sekelas, Tezuka-kun." Fuji menatapnya dan tersenyum manis. " _Yoroshiku ne_."

"Aa, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ ," balas Tezuka seraya menunduk sedikit.

"Wah! Aku juga sekelas lagi denganmu, Fuji-chan!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut hitam cepak memeluk leher Fuji dari belakang. Melihat ekspresi senang Fuji, tanpa sadar Tezuka tersenyum tipis dan dilihat oleh gadis yang bernama 'Itou'. Sekilas Tezuka melihat Itou menyeringai seolah mengatakan, 'Kau ketahuan, Tezuka'. Mulai detik itu juga Tezuka merasa harus waspada dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya saat berada di dekat Itou.

Lengan kanan Fuji dipeluk oleh Itou dan membawanya pergi menuju kelas 2-4 yang berada di lantai tiga. Tezuka mengekor di belakang mereka. Dari cara bicara dan bahasa tubuhnya, mereka terlihat nyaman satu sama lain.

"Sejujurnya aku bosan karena harus sekelas denganmu lagi, Tezuka," ucap Itou.

Alis Tezuka mengernyit. Ia tidak ingat pernah sekelas dengan gadis bernama Itou Akari.

"Tezuka-kun, kalian pernah sekelas waktu di Seiharudai Daiichi, kata Itou-chan."

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingat," aku Tezuka.

Itou tertawa cukup keras dan mengibaskan tangan kanan ke depan wajahnya sendiri. "Benar, kan? Tezuka pasti lupa, Fuji-chan," ucap gadis itu.

Fuji geleng-geleng kepala. Ia heran kenapa Tezuka bisa lupa salah satu teman sekelasnya waktu SD. Namun dari sikap Tezuka, Fuji tahu kalau pemuda itu memang tidak bisa akrab dengan orang-orang. Terutama dengan lawan jenis.

"Aa! Fuji-chan! Itou-chan!" Suara feminim namun cukup nyaring tersebut menarik perhatian mereka.

"Wakaba-chan!" Itou melepas pelukannya dari Fuji dan kini memeluk gadis yang dipanggil 'Wakaba'.

Mata Tezuka memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis yang sudah berada di samping kirinya. Fuji tersenyum. Dari pancaran matanya, ia terlihat senang. Gadis itu mendongak dan senyumnya makin mengembang. "Mereka teman dekatku sejak kelas satu," cerita Fuji.

"Apa kau senang?" Dalam hati Tezuka merutuk atas pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Tentu. Menyenangkan sekali punya teman seperti mereka."

Senyum Fuji menular pada Tezuka, mereka pun masuk ke ruang kelas 2-4.

* * *

 **TezuFem!Fuji**

* * *

Sejak sebelum liburan musim dingin, Tezuka ditunjuk sebagai Wakil Ketua klub tenis putra oleh Ketua klub sebelumnya. Banyak yang setuju dengan hal itu, walau tidak sedikit juga yang tidak setuju. Tapi apapun pendapat orang lain, Tezuka tidak peduli. Yamato-buchou sudah menunjuk dirinya dan yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah menjalankan tugasnya sebaik mungkin.

Oleh karena dirinya adalah Wakil Ketua klub, Tezuka diperbolehkan melihat formulir murid baru yang ingin masuk klub tenis putra. Ia juga menawarkan diri untuk membantu Kuwahara Naoya, manajer klub, menyeleksi formulir. Dari puluhan formulir, ada satu kertas yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Fuji... Yuuta..." gumam Tezuka.

Kuwahara menengok. "Aku juga kaget saat membaca nama itu, Tezuka."

"Apa dia adik Fuji-san?" tanyanya.

"Sepertinya sih, begitu. Dari fotonya dia mirip Fuji-san, kan?"

Tezuka membaca isi formulir tersebut hingga baris terakhir. Alamatnya sama. Jauh dalam hati, ia bersyukur bisa mengetahui alamat rumah Fuji sehingga bisa memastikan identitas Fuji Yuuta sebagai adik kandung gadis itu.

Jika diingat-ingat, beberapa kali Fuji sempat mengungkit tentang adik laki-lakinya yang sering dijadikan korban kejahilannya bersama sang kakak. Tezuka mulai penasaran, apakah kemampuan Yuuta sama dengan Fuji yang berhasil mengalahkannya waktu akhir liburan musim panas dulu. Walau ia akui kalau pertandingan tidak resmi tersebut berat sebelah karena lengan kirinya cedera.

Tapi kemampuan Fuji yang sesungguhnya juga tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Tezuka menyadarinya tiap kali bola mendarat ke areanya dengan suara yang cukup keras. Satu-dua kali tempat bola itu mendarat menghasilkan sedikit lubang di permukaannya.

"Kau penasaran dengannya, Tezuka?" tanya Kuwahara.

"Aa." Tezuka menaruh formuir Yuuta ke tumpukan formulir yang lain.

"Tapi dari gelagatnya, dia tidak suka dibandingkan dengan Anekinya."

Kini alis kanan Tezuka terangkat. Bingung. "Kenapa?"

Kedua bahu Kuwahara terangkat. "Saat kutanya, 'Apa kau adik Fuji Syuko?', dia langsung menjawab, 'Kalau iya memang kenapa?'. Ekspresi dan nadanya terlihat kesal. Belum lagi waktu kupanggil 'Fuji-kun', dia memintaku untuk memanggilnya 'Yuuta' saja." Tawa pelan terdengar dari pemuda berambut belah tengah dan berwarna hitam itu. "Hubungan mereka jadi terlihat tidak akur, kan?"

"Apa hubungan kakak-adik selalu begitu?" tanya Tezuka penasaran.

"Yaaa, kebanyakan memang tidak akur, sih. Memang kau tidak punya kakak atau adik, Tezuka?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Oh, kau anak tunggal. Selamat, deh. Kau jadi tidak perlu merasakan pertengkaran antara saudara kandung, haha."

Tezuka tahu, Kuwahara bermaksud untuk mengajaknya bercanda, walau nadanya terdengar sarkastik di telinga. Rasa penasaran kembali muncul di benaknya. Bagaimana hubungan saudara di keluarga Fuji. Apa mereka rukun-rukun saja atau selama ini di balik keceriaan saat Fuji bercerita tentang adiknya itu, tersimpan kesedihan di hatinya.

Keesokan harinya, anggota baru dari tingkat satu diperbolehkan mengikuti kegiatan klub. Kali ini jadwalnya klub tenis putra yang menggunakan lapangan. Lusa besok baru akan ada latihan gabungan antara tenis putra dan tenis putri.

Di luar lapangan dekat ruang klub, Tezuka dan Wakamatsu Rei (Ketua Klub tenis putra) memperhatikan anggota tingkat satu yang sedang berlari mengelilingi area lapangan tenis. Fokus kedua bola mata _hazel_ Tezuka tertuju pada pemuda berambut cokelat. Ia terlihat tidak kehabisan napas. Postur tubuhnya saat berlari yang membuatnya bisa mengontrol jalur pernapasan dengan baik meski sudah mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima kali.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan _kouhai_ berambut cokelat itu, Tezuka?" tanya Wakamatsu.

Tanpa memalingkan wajah, ia menjawab. "Ya, Wakamatsu-buchou."

"Kau menyebalkan, Mamushi!"

"Kau yang menyebalkan, Peach Butt!"

"Apa katamu!?"

"Fsssh!"

Wakamatsu tertawa lemas. "Momoshiro dan Kaidou. Mereka selalu bertengkar, ckckck." Ia menengok ke samping kanan. Tezuka terlihat masih memperhatikan adik Fuji Syuko. Ekspresi Wakamatsu tampak sedang berpikir. "Tezuka, apa kau mau bertanding melawannya?"

Tezuka menengok. "Bertanding dengan siapa?"

"Yuuta-kun. Kau terlihat penasaran sekali dengannya."

Diam adalah respon yang diberikan Tezuka. Pemuda itu berpikir, meski Fuji Yuuta adalah adik kandung Fuji, bukan berarti kemampuannya akan sama. Matanya kembali fokus pada gerombolan anggota klub tingkat satu yang mulai memasuki lapangan tenis setelah berlari sepuluh kali keliling lapangan.

"Jika kau mengizinkan, Wakamatsu-buchou."

"Oke. Jadi penasaran juga, hmm~"

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Fuji Yuuta sudah bersiap keluar ruang klub tenis putra ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik dan melihat Wakil Ketua klub berjalan mendekat. Sejujurnya Yuuta sadar kalau dirinya sering diperhatikan oleh seniornya ini, tapi ia tak mau ambil pusing.

Yuuta membungkukkan badan sebelum bertanya, "Ada apa, Fukubuchou?"

"Apa hari Sabtu kau ada waktu luang?"

"Ada."

"Aku ingin latih tanding denganmu, Yuuta-kun."

Wajah Yuuta tampak kaget. Banyak orang bilang kalau Wakil Ketua klubnya ini, Tezuka Kunimitsu, termasuk anggota terkuat di klub. Siapa sangka ia ingin mengajak latih tanding dengan junior sepertinya. Tapi Yuuta tidak langsung menerima ajakan tersebut. Pemuda itu yakin bahwa ada sesuatu di balik ajakan latih tanding dari Tezuka. Dari sekian banyak alasan, entah kenapa nama Fuji Syuko yang masuk dalam benak Yuuta.

"Apa karena Aneki?" tanya Yuuta memastikan.

Tezuka tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Yuuta memasang ekspresi tidak suka dan kembali berjalan mengikuti langkah seniornya itu. Kemudian kedua matanya menyipit saat ia melihat sosok kakaknya sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah dan melambaikan tangan. Helaan napas terdengar ketika namanya dipanggil dengan nada penuh semangat.

"Kalian janjian pulang bersama, Yuuta-kun?" tanya Tezuka.

"Tidak. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang duluan," jawab Yuuta datar.

"Yuuta, _okaeri_ ~" Tanpa ba-bi-bu Fuji langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya, walau disambut seruan bernada kesal dari Yuuta. Ia pun berdiri di antara dua pemuda dengan kedua tangan memeluk lengan sang adik. Ekspresinya semakin ceria saat menengok pada Tezuka. "Halo, Tezuka-kun. Kita ketemu lagi."

"Kau menunggu Yuuta-kun?"

"Un. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mendengar cerita hari pertama Yuuta ikut latihan tenis."

"Padahal kau bisa menunggu dan mendengarnya di rumah, Aneki."

Fuji tersenyum lebar menanggapi ucapan Yuuta. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Aku belum boleh ikut latih tanding. Sama sepertimu waktu kau masih tingkat satu." Yuuta menatap Tezuka yang terlihat mencuri-curi pandang pada kakaknya. Ia mengernyit sambil memandang Fuji dan Tezuka secara bergantian. _Ada yang aneh_ , pikir Yuuta.

"Kukira kau akan merubah peraturan setelah menjadi fukubuchou, Tezuka-kun."

"Menjadi fukubuchou bukan berarti punya hak untuk merubah peraturan, Fuji-san."

"Hmm~ _sou ka_."

Tidak ingin dirundung rasa penasaran dan aneh sendiri, akhirnya Yuuta bertanya, "Kalian teman dekat, ya?"

Baik Fuji dan Tezuka menengok pada Yuuta sebelum mereka saling pandang. Tezuka terlihat tidak ingin menjawab, sementara Fuji hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya Yuuta pernah mendengar kakaknya itu menyebut nama Tezuka beberapa kali di rumah, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau mereka sedekat ini. Dengan sikap Fuji yang termasuk ekstrovert, Yuuta tidak merasa heran jika mereka bisa berteman. Hal yang membuatnya heran adalah pancaran mata Tezuka yang memandang kakaknya dengan tatapan berbeda.

 _Heeeh... jangan-jangan..._

"Aa, Aneki, Tezuka-fukubuchou mengajakku latih tanding hari Sabtu besok," cerita Yuuta.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Fuji langsung menengok ke arah Tezuka. "Tezuka-kun."

Lagi-lagi Yuuta dibuat penasaran. Kakaknya menyebut nama Tezuka dengan nada memperingatkan. Belum lagi pelukan di lengannya makin mengerat. Apa ada yang salah dengan ceritanya?

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya latih tanding biasa," sahut Tezuka dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Tapi aku tahu, pada akhirnya kalian akan bermain dengan serius," balas Fuji.

"Tidak apa-apa, Fuji-san. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan."

"Pokoknya kalian boleh latih tanding asalkan aku ikut melihat."

Tezuka menghela napas. "Aa."

"Kalian pacaran, ya?"

Pertanyaan spontan dari Yuuta membuat kedua sejoli terdiam. Tezuka memalingkan wajah dan Fuji memandang sengit pada sang adik. Yuuta jadi tidak berani mengeluarkan suara lagi karena kakaknya terlihat tidak suka dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

 _Kalaupun iya, tidak ada yang harus dipermasalahkan sih,_ pikir si bungsu keluarga Fuji.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic! XD Lagi semangat-semangatnya bikin fanfic TezuFuji ini. Mudah-mudahan ke depannya, semangat ini tidak surut. Saya memang sedang luang, makanya bisa update cepat. Chapter Classmate akan dibagi jadi 3 part. Part selanjutnya bakal ada klimaks aka permasalahan yang datang di antara TezuFuji, entah dari pihak internal atau eksternal. Kita lihat saja nanti, ya! :3 And again. Thank you for fav and follow this fanfic! #bow**


	5. Second Year JHS, Classmate (Part 2)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#5 Second Year JHS; Classmate (Part 2)**

* * *

Yuuta menyangga dagu dengan tangan kanan sementara pandangannya fokus pada sepasang manusia yang sedang memperdebatkan sesuatu. Dari apa yang ia dengar, Tezuka Kunimitsu mempunyai riwayat cedera sikut tangan kiri. Kakak perempuan satu-satunya Yuuta sempat memperingatkan di awal, tapi Fukubuchou klub tenis putra itu tetap bersikeras untuk latih tanding hari ini. Alhasil, Fuji Syuko harus menghentikan pertandingan dengan Yuuta unggul 5-4 saat daerah sikut di tangan kiri Tezuka mulai terlihat memerah.

"Tezuka-kun, aku akan mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Yuuta, kau bisa 'kan pulang sendiri?" tanya Fuji tanpa menengok pada sang adik.

"Perlu kutemani juga, Aneki?" tanya Yuuta menawarkan bantuan.

Kali ini Fuji menengok lalu tersenyum. "Tidak perlu. Biar aku yang urus Fukubuchou-mu yang keras kepala ini, Yuuta."

"Fuji-san." Tezuka terlihat ingin protes tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menahan tawa sambil mengangguk paham.

"Kami pergi duluan. Hati-hati saat pulang ke rumah, Yuuta," ucap Fuji seraya menggendong tas Tezuka di bahu kiri. "Kau bawa obat penghilang rasa sakit?" tanya gadis itu dan dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Tezuka.

Dalam diam Yuuta memperhatikan mereka yang mulai menjauhi area lapangan tenis menuju halte bus di seberang jalan. Ia tahu kalau kakaknya mudah khawatir. Apalagi jika orang yang disayangi mendapat musibah dan mestinya Yuuta menganggap apa yang dilakukan kakaknya kali ini terlihat biasa saja.

Handuk biru muda yang dari tadi ada di lehernya kini digunakan untuk menutupi wajah serta menghapus keringat di sekitar kening. "Mana mungkin Aneki bersikap biasa saja dengan tatapan seperti itu," gumamnya.

Getaran ponsel dari dalam tas menarik perhatian Yuuta. Ia mengambil ponsel flip tersebut dan membukanya. _Klik._

" _Moshi moshi_ , Aniki?"

" _Aa, Yuuta! Kau masih di lapangan tenis?"_

"Iya. Ada apa?"

" _Syuko naik bus dengan siapa?"_

Crap... Yuuta menggigit bibir bawah, dari mana ia tahu Fuji naik bus dengan Tezuka? Dari dulu Fuji Yusuke _overprotective_ pada Fuji maupun dirinya. Kalau sampai Anikinya tahu ada _sesuatu_ di antara Fuji dan Tezuka, mungkin orang yang diincar pertama kali adalah Tezuka. Yuuta menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. _Tenang, Yuuta. Mereka memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kan? Jawab dengan nada normal, Yuuta._

"Oh, itu. Namanya Tezuka Kunimitsu. Dia Wakil Ketua klub tenis putra yang mengajakku latih tanding hari ini," jawab Yuuta dengan nada santai.

" _...awasi mereka selama aku tidak ada, Yuuta."_

Kedua alis Yuuta mengernyit. "Awasi? Apa akan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka?"

" _Aku tak bisa memastikan, tapi kau harus menjaga dan membantu Syuko. Oke, Yuuta?"_

"...baiklah. Tapi Aniki, sekarang ada di mana?"

" _Bandara. Tiga puluh menit lagi pesawat yang kutumpangi akan lepas landas."_

"Maaf, Aniki. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke bandara."

" _Ahaha,_ pas de problème _. Yang penting kau ingat pesanku tadi, ya. Jaga dirimu juga, Yuuta."_

"Aa. Aniki juga, jaga diri baik-baik selama di Perancis sana."

" _Oou~" Klik._

Tubuh Yuuta bersandar sepenuhnya pada kursi panjang yang ia duduki sejak tadi. Pandangannya menerawang ke langit. "Menjaga Aneki... huh?"

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Sudah lima hari sejak kepergian Yusuke dan Yoshiko ke Perancis untuk menjenguk sang ayah yang sedang sakit di sana. Yuuta masih memikirkan pesan Yusuke hari Sabtu kemarin. Sampai sekarang, tak ada kejadian aneh yang terjadi dengan Fuji. Anekinya sendiri juga terlihat _happy go lucky_ , terlebih saat ia bertemu Tezuka dan beberapa teman dekatnya. Lagipula ia tidak bisa mengawasi Fuji setiap waktu karena beda lantai, tapi Yuuta juga tidak bisa mengabaikan pesan Yusuke yang lebih dari lima puluh persen akan benar-benar terjadi.

" _Ohayou_ , Yuuta~"

"Yo, Fuji no Otoutou-kun~"

 _Twitch_. Tanpa menengok pun Yuuta tahu siapa dua orang yang kini berdiri di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Yoshimura Shun dan Yoshimura Yuu. Mereka kembar identik dengan kepribadian bertolak belakang. Yuuta sendiri lebih menyukai sikap ramah sang adik, Yuu, dibanding tingkah kakaknya yang lebih mendeskripsikan sebagai seorang _bad boy_. Salah satu yang membuat Yuuta sebal pada Shun, yaitu sebutan 'Fuji no Otoutou' yang dialamatkan padanya seperti tadi.

"Shun, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan julukan itu?" desis Yuuta kesal.

"Nfu, ada yang marah~"

"Shun!" Belum sempat Yuuta menangkapnya, pemuda itu sudah kabur duluan ke ruang kelas 1-7. Ia pun menengok ke kiri. Yuu hanya tertawa pelan dengan tampang tak berdosa. Yuuta pun hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

" _Maa_ , lupakan soal Shun. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberitahu padamu, Yuuta," ucap Yuu.

"Huh? Tentang apa?" tanya Yuuta seraya sedikit mengambil jarak.

Seolah tak ingin mangsanya lepas, tangan kanan Yuu langsung melingkar di leher Yuuta. Dengan nada berbisik, ia pun memberikan informasi yang dimaksud. "Akhir-akhir ini banyak yang membicarakan kakakmu. Mereka bilang, Fuji Syuko punya hubungan spesial dengan Tezuka-fukubuchou, walau aku tidak percaya, sih."

Langkah kaki Yuuta terhenti, begitu juga dengan Yuu. Bola mata Yuuta menatap sengit pada teman sekelasnya itu. _Jadi, ini yang dimaksud Aniki_ , pikirnya.

Yuu tersenyum polos. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yuuta?"

Yuuta kembali melangkah menuju ruang kelas 1-3. "Aku takkan bertindak apa-apa sebelum mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan Aneki." Tangan kanan Yuuta terkepal sesaat sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha mengontrol emosinya. Meski sikap Fuji sering membuatnya kesal, tapi jika ia tahu akan terjadi hal buruk pada anggota keluarganya, maka Yuuta tidak segan-segan menjadi tameng atau membalas perbuatan tersebut lebih dari apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Yap! Itu juga yang mau kusarankan padamu."

* * *

 **TezuFem!Fuji**

* * *

Sebuah kertas dengan tulisan tinta merah terlipat manis di dalam loker sepatu Fuji Syuko. Sang pemilik loker melirik ke sekitar. Tak ada yang mencurigakan, tapi ia yakin pelakunya sedang memperhatikannya. Dengan gerakan santai, Fuji menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam saku rok kemudian berjalan menuju kelasnya yang ada di lantai tiga. Fuji tidak terlalu memusingkan segala macam ancaman yang sudah ia terima akhir-akhir ini. Hanya saja kalau ancaman itu dilihat oleh Yuuta atau Tezuka...

 _Aku tak bisa lengah dan bertindak gegabah sampai mereka muncul_ , pikirnya.

"Fuji-chan!"

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu menengok. "Oh, Kawaguchi-chan."

Kawaguchi Mei, Wakil Ketua klub tenis putri, tersenyum manis pada Fuji. Mereka berjalan menaiki anak tangga. Ia membenarkan letak kacamata dengan _frame_ hitam miliknya sebelum mengajak gadis jenius di sampingnya bicara. " _Nee_ , Fuji-chan."

"Hmm?" Alis Fuji mengernyit. Tidak terlalu menyukai aura milik Kawaguchi.

"Nishimura-senpai, sepertinya masih menaruh harapan padamu."

 _Lagi-lagi bicara soal ini..._ Fuji mencengkeram tali tas sambil mempertahankan senyumnya. "Kalau kau tidak suka, nanti aku akan meminta Nishimura-buchou untuk tidak menyinggungnya lagi, Kawaguchi-chan," katanya memberi solusi.

"A-aa, b-bukan begitu! Aku... apa Fuji-chan benar-benar tidak mau jadi fukubuchou?"

"Aku sudah menolaknya dan Buchou menerima keputusanku."

"Padahal Tezuka-kun jadi Fukubuchou juga, loh."

 _Tap._ Langkah Fuji benar-benar berhenti tepat di atas anak tangga terakhir. Tanpa berbalik ia membalas ucapan tersebut. "Aku tidak peduli dengan itu. Tezuka-kun memang pantas jadi pemimpin, walau sekarang masih menjadi Wakil Ketua." Fuji tersenyum seraya memperlihatkan bola mata birunya pada Kawaguchi yang berdiri kaku di tiga anak tangga di bawahnya.

Tubuh Kawaguchi tak bisa bergerak. Pandangannya juga tak bisa beralih dari tatapan dingin Fuji yang membuat kedua lututnya tak sanggup menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri. Rasanya ia ingin ambruk dalam hitungan detik.

" _Saa_ , Ryuuzaki-sensei juga bilang kalau aku tidak cocok jadi Wakil atau Ketua, sih. Makanya aku menolak tawaran Nishimura-buchou." Fuji kembali menyipitkan matanya sehingga bola mata birunya tak terlihat.

"...o-oh, begitu? H-haha." Kawaguchi tertawa canggung. Dalam hati masih merasa takut.

"Fujikooooo!"

Suara nyaring milik Kikumaru Eiji membuat Fuji menengok ke arah sumber suara. Tanpa meminta izin, Kikumaru melingkarkan kedua tangan ke leher Fuji. " _Ohayou_ , Eiji-kun," sapa gadis itu seraya tersenyum seperti biasa.

" _Ohayou_ ~ Ugh, pagi ini tak bisa latihan karena hujan, _nyaa_!"

"Menurut ramalan cuaca, hujannya tidak akan berhenti."

Kikumaru mengangguk lemas. "Fujiko, aku main ke kelasmu, ya!?" tanyanya meminta izin dengan nada ceria.

Fuji tertawa pelan. "Tentu." Sebelum mereka pergi, ia saling pandang dengan Kawaguchi. Gadis itu mengangguk sedikit, minta undur diri tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Kedua tangan Kawaguchi terkepal. Ada rasa tidak suka terlihat di matanya. "Fuji Syuko..."

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Sesuai dengan ramalan cuaca di berita pagi, hujan masih setia membasahi tanah ketika bel jam pelajaran selesai berbunyi. Semua murid kelas 2-4 bersiap untuk pulang. Banyak klub _outdoor_ meliburkan kegiatannya dan ada pula yang mencari kegiatan alternatif lain. Fuji Syuko berdiri lalu pergi mengambil buku agenda kelas yang ada di meja guru. Hari ini ia dapat jadwal piket dan disuruh mengisi buku tersebut.

"Fuji-chan, pulang duluan, ya!" pamit Wakaba Fuyuki.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Wakaba-chan," balas Fuji.

"Tunggu, aku mau pulang _bareng_!" seru Itou Akari. Gadis tomboi itu berlari hingga menabrak Fuji. Bukannya minta maaf, ia hanya menjulurkan lidah. " _Bye bye_ , Fuji-chan!"

Meski kesal, tapi yang bisa dilakukan Fuji, yaitu melambaikan tangan. "Dasar..."

"Fuji-san."

"Oh, Tezuka-kun?"

Ketua kelas 2-4, Tezuka Kunimitsu, menghampirinya sambil menggendong tas. Sejujurnya Fuji berharap pemuda itu mau menemaninya, tapi mana mungkin terjadi kalau ia tidak meminta langsung. "Kegiatan klub dibatalkan, ya?" tanyanya basa-basi.

"Aa. Tapi Wakamatsu-buchou ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Ryuuzaki-sensei juga," jawab Tezuka.

"Hmm... pasti tentang pertandingan intraschool," tebak Fuji.

Tezuka hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari gadis di hadapannya.

" _Saa_ , aku juga harus cepat-cepat mengisi buku agenda lalu pulang. Kasihan Yuuta, pasti sudah menungguku di rumah." Sebelum kembali ke tempat duduknya, Fuji menyempatkan diri menepuk pelan bahu kiri Tezuka. Ia juga berbisik, "Jangan lupa minum obat."

"Aa. Kau juga cepat pulang."

" _Un_."

Setelah Tezuka keluar kelas lewat pintu utama (pintu depan), kedua mata Fuji terarah pada pintu belakang. Masih banyak murid yang berdiri di koridor membicarakan sesuatu atau sekedar bercanda. Mungkin sekalian menunggu hujan sedikit reda. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Fuji, ia merasa sering diawasi dari arah sana.

"Fuji-chan, biar aku yang membuang sampahnya, ya," ucap Himura Chiaki yang mendapat tugas piket hari ini juga.

Fuji mengangguk. " _Arigatou_! _Otsukaresama_!"

Himura hanya tersenyum kemudian pergi dengan dua teman kelompoknya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, ruang kelas 2-4 maupun koridor lantai tiga sudah sepi. Sambil mengisi buku agenda, Fuji sering mencuri-curi pandang ke arah dua pintu kelas tersebut. Dalam hati masih yakin kalau ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya. Tapi setengah jam berlalu pun tak ada tanda-tanda orang itu akan memperlihatkan diri.

 _Apa hanya_ feeling- _ku saja, ya?_ pikir Fuji.

Kedua tangan diregangkan ke atas, sementara pandangan lurus ke depan. Fuji menghela napas karena tulisan di papan tulis belum dihapus. Ia membereskan alat-alat tulis lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah buku agenda ditaruh ke tempat semula, Fuji mulai menghapus tulisan kapur di papan tulis. Sesekali terdengar suara batuk atau bersin mengisi ruang kelas 2-4.

Selesai menghapus papan tulis, Fuji berjalan keluar kelas menuju kamar mandi yang ada di ujung koridor. Hidungnya sedikit sensitif dengan debu, termasuk dari serpihan kapur. Jika tidak cuci tangan, sepanjang jalan pulang mungkin ia akan bersin-bersin. Sekalian juga ia ingin buang air kecil.

Ketika Fuji ingin keluar dari bilik toilet, pintunya tak bisa dibuka. _Eh? Aku dijebak?_

Sekilas terdengar dua orang berbisik. Fuji menajamkan indera pendengarannya, namun tak bisa mengenali suara itu. "Hei! Tolong buka pintunya! Ini tidak—"

— _byuuuuuur!_

"Haha! Rasakan!" _Cklek._

 _Pintu depan juga dikunci!?_

Fuji kembali menajamkan indera pendengarannya dan bersyukur tak ada bunyi lagi selain pintu yang tertutup. Rasa kesal, marah, ingin menangis menjadi satu. Satu-satunya yang bisa menyalurkan perasaannya saat itu hanya dengan meninju sekeras mungkin pintu bilik toilet yang dikunci dari luar. Tidak lupa umpatan penuh kebencian menggema di kamar mandi tersebut.

"Brengsek! Jangan cuma berani main belakang begini! Pengecut!"

 _Percuma. Mereka sudah kabur. Ugh, bau ini..._

Gadis itu mengendus seragam yang hampir terkena basah semua. Dari baunya, air yang disiram oleh para pelaku adalah air bekas pel lantai. Fuji yakin kalau semua ini sudah direncanakan dari jauh-jauh hari. Mereka hanya menunggu kesempatan dan hari ini adalah kesempatannya. Ia sendiri juga lengah karena tidak membawa apa-apa ke kamar mandi, terutama ponsel.

Rasa panik langsung mengisi hati Fuji mengingat benda itu. Ia tidak ingin ponsel atau _compact camera_ miliknya dirusak, apalagi dibuang. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Fuji berusaha mendobrak pintu dengan tubuhnya. Namun pintu tersebut tetap tidak bisa dibuka.

"Siapapun di luar sana, tolong bukakan pintunya!" teriak Fuji sekali lagi.

Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?" gumamnya seraya mendongak ke atas.

Ada celah antara langit-langit kamar mandi dan pintu serta dinding tiap bilik. Meski begitu, dengan tinggi badannya yang tergolong pendek, Fuji tidak yakin bisa sampai ujung pintu atau dinding. Tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mencobanya.

Saat kedua kakinya berdiri di atas kloset yang tertutup, ekspresi wajahnya berubah ceria karena tangannya bisa mencapai ujung dinding dengan mudah. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Fuji bersiap turun ke bilik sebelah yang tidak dikunci. Dirinya memang tidak punya fobia ketinggian, tapi kalau tidak hati-hati dan jatuh, mungkin akan ada tulang yang patah.

Fuji menutup kloset terlebih dahulu dengan kaki kiri sebelum berpijak di atasnya. Meski sudah berhati-hati, ia tetap terpeleset karena lantainya juga basah terkena air bekas pel lantai dari biliknya yang terkunci. Gadis itu meringis pelan.

"Sakit juga ternyata, aw!" Ia mengecek lengan kiri. Ternyata ada luka cukup besar akibat terkena tempat gulungan tisu.

Perlahan, Fuji bangkit dengan kedua kaki gemetar. Tanpa mempedulikan luka dan keadaan tubuhnya yang kedinginan, ia pergi ke kelas untuk mengambil tas. Beruntung barang-barangnya tak ada yang hilang atau rusak. Itu berarti memang pelaku hanya ingin melukai Fuji secara fisik. Tapi ia juga tak bisa pulang begitu saja sebelum lukanya diobati.

Masih dengan berjalan pelan-pelan, Fuji menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang UKS yang ada di lantai dua. Koridor lantai dua ternyata juga sudah sepi. Ia berpikir untuk langsung pulang karena kemungkinan ruang UKS sudah dikunci. Tiba-tiba sebuah gakuran hitam menyelimuti kedua bahunya. Fuji terkesiap dan menengok.

Ia mengembuskan napas lega. "Ternyata kau, Tezuka-kun," ucap Fuji.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Tezuka tanpa menutupi ekspresi wajahnya yang khawatir.

Tawa lemah terdengar kemudian. "Terpeleset di kamar mandi," jawab gadis itu, benar adanya.

"Sampai ujung kepala dan seragammu ikut basah juga?" Melihat Fuji enggan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya, Tezuka berinisiatif membawanya ke ruang UKS setelah melihat luka di lengan kirinya.

"Bisa jalan?" tanyanya lagi dan dibalas anggukan kepala. Setelah melihat satu-dua langkah Fuji yang tertatih-tatih, Tezuka jadi tidak tega. Ia berbisik pelan di telinga Fuji, "Maaf", lalu menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Tentu saja Fuji meronta, minta untuk diturunkan karena malu. Tapi Tezuka pura-pura tidak dengar.

"Maaf! Apa ada orang?" tanya Tezuka ketika mereka sampai di depan ruang UKS.

"U-ugh, sepertinya Sensei tidak ada," sahut Fuji sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada leher Tezuka. Dalam hati berharap Tsukiyama-sensei memang tak ada di ruang UKS karena ia malu jika ada yang melihatnya digendong oleh pemuda stoik satu ini.

"Fuji-san, tolong buka pintunya," pinta Tezuka.

"Turunkan aku dulu."

Tidak mau berdebat lebih lama, Tezuka pun menurut. Setelah pintu dibuka, ia memapah Fuji menuju salah satu ranjang _single size_. Tezuka menaruh tasnya di samping tas Fuji, sementara pemiliknya masih berusaha menghangatkan diri dengan menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan sambil meniupnya.

"Lebih baik Fuji-san mandi dulu sebelum lukanya diobati."

"Mandi? Aku tidak punya baju ganti."

Pemuda berkacamata oval itu berpikir sebentar. "Apa kau bawa seragam PE?"

"Oh! Bawa! Kau pintar, Tezuka-kun!" Dari nada dan ekspresi wajah, Fuji terlihat kembali ceria. Ia mengambil seragam PE yang dimaksud dari dalam tas dan hampir jatuh saat mencoba berdiri tegak kalau tidak dibantu Tezuka. Walau pada akhirnya gadis itu masih keras kepala ingin berjalan sendiri ke kamar mandi.

Tezuka hanya bisa memperhatikan sampai sosoknya hilang dari jangkauan mata. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia mencari obat dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk mengobati luka di lengan kiri Fuji. Setelah semuanya beres, Tezuka duduk di kursi sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada gadis berambut cokelat itu. Ia tidak percaya kalau rambut dan seragam Fuji sampai basah hanya karena terpeleset. Tapi kalaupun bertanya, Tezuka yakin takkan dijawab olehnya.

"Err, Tezuka-kun."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Tezuka pun menengok. "Ada apa?"

Fuji berjalan mendekat secara perlahan. Kedua kakinya masih terlihat gemetar, begitu juga tubuhnya yang lain. Tezuka memberi bantuan lagi dan Fuji menerimanya. Gadis itu duduk di tepi ranjang, berhadapan dengan Tezuka yang sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Maaf, aku merepotkanmu, Tezuka-kun," ucap sang gadis lirih.

Lawan bicaranya tidak menyahut karena sibuk mengobati luka di lengan kiri Fuji.

Selama diobati, Fuji terus menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan suara ringisan karena rasa perih yang entah kenapa menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. Setelah diberi salep khusus luka, bola mata birunya menatap pergerakan tangan Tezuka yang menutupi lukanya dengan perban. Fuji sedikit menundukkan kepala saat menarik napas lega melihat lukanya sudah diperban secara sempurna, namun terkantuk oleh sesuatu yang ternyata kepala Tezuka.

Secara tidak langsung ujung kening mereka bersentuhan. Fuji merasa kedua mata _hazel_ Tezuka menatap lurus padanya. Ia jadi tidak berani mendongak atau menatap balik.

"Fuji-san," panggil Tezuka, bermaksud untuk membuat Fuji menatapnya.

"Hm?" Kepala Fuji semakin menunduk.

Tezuka memberi jarak karena merasa gadis di hadapannya ini butuh ruang untuk bernapas. Meski sudah diberi ruang, Fuji tetap menunduk sambil mengepalkan kedua tangan di atas lutut. Supaya ia bisa melihat langsung wajah Fuji, Tezuka pun mengambil posisi setengah jongkok. Tangan kanannya menyibak rambut cokelat Fuji yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Sekali lagi ia mengajukan pertanyaan. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Fuji tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepala sekali.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku, Fuji-san." Tezuka masih mencoba meminta penjelasan.

"...aku boleh minta sesuatu, Tezuka-kun?" tanya Fuji.

Kepala Tezuka mengangguk tegas. Tiba-tiba jemari pada tangan kiri Fuji menyelinap di antara jemari tangan kanannya. Ia merasa aneh. Tak ada keinginan sedikit pun untuk melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan itu. Kedua mata _hazel_ -nya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata biru. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya ketika senyum manis merekah di wajah Fuji.

"Katakan padaku, 'Semua akan baik-baik saja', Tezuka-kun."

Tangan kiri Tezuka menyentuh puncak kepala Fuji. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Fuji-san," ucapnya seraya membentuk lengkungan ke atas pada garis bibirnya.

Gadis itu mengangguk senang. " _Je vous remercie_."

"...a-aa." Meski Tezuka tidak paham, tapi ada perasaan lega muncul ketika melihat Fuji kembali ceria.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hei~ Loha~ Ketemu lagi dengan update-an fanfic ini~ XD Sekedar info, saya buat banyak OC di sini karena teman gender bender. Tapi untuk anggota tenis klub putra, hampir semuanya ada di wiki Tenipuri. Silakan dicek~ Oh! Saya suka sama chara kembar Yoshimura, wwwww Mirip Fuji Brothers, right? XD Ini juga info penting. Saya putuskan untuk buat keluarga Fuji itu darah campuran Jepang-Perancis. Fuji Shinosuke aka ayahnya Fuji adalah orang Perancis asli yang namanya diubah. Saya juga mau minta maaf jika ada kesalahan kalimat bahasa Perancis yang saya gunakan. :') Mohon kritik, saran, serta koreksiannya jika salah ya~**

 **Oke, ja!**

 **CHAU!**


	6. Second Year JHS, Classmate (Part 3)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#6 Second Year JHS; Classmate (Part 3)**

* * *

Jarum panjang pada jam dinding menunjuk pada angka enam, sementara jarum pendek ada di pertengahan angka empat dan lima. Walau masih termasuk sore, tapi karena tak ada kegiatan klub, mestinya Anekinya sudah sampai rumah. Fuji Yuuta kembali menatap pintu sebelum berjalan mondar-mandir di depan TV. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, matanya mengarah pada jam dinding dan pintu secara bergantian. Ia duduk di atas sofa panjang, namun rasa gelisah masih memenuhi hatinya.

Yuuta berjalan cepat ke arah lemari ukuran sedang dan setinggi satu meter lalu mengangkat gagang telepon rumah. Ketika tangannya menekan tombol, suara bel rumah mengintrupsi. Dengan cepat ia pergi ke arah pintu dan memasang wajah kaget setelah pintu terbuka.

Di hadapannya sang kakak sedang memegang payung. Fuji Syuko tersenyum lemah di bahu Wakil ketua klub tenis putra. " _Tadaima_ , Yuuta," salamnya dengan nada lirih.

" _O-okaeri_... Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yuuta sambil membantu kakaknya turun dari gendongan Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Terpeleset di kamar mandi katanya," jawab Tezuka.

"Aneki..." Ia tahu kalau Fuji menyembunyikan sesuatu dan pemuda berkacamata di hadapan mereka memilih untuk mengikuti skenario yang dibuat oleh sang kakak. Yuuta merasakan tangan kanan Fuji terkepal di bahu kanannya. Dari ekspresi Fuji yang datar, ia tahu kalau Anekinya sedang menahan emosi. "Tezuka-fukubuchou, terima kasih sudah mengantar Aneki. Ayo masuk dulu," ucap Yuuta seraya mengajak Tezuka masuk ke dalam rumah untuk sekedar istirahat atau menghangatkan tubuh.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku harus sampai di rumah sebelum jam makan malam, Yuuta-kun."

"Oh, begitu. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Tezuka-fukubuchou."

"Aa. Kalau begitu, aku pergi." Pandangan Tezuka tertuju pada Fuji yang sibuk memikirkan sesuatu sambil menundukkan kepala. Entah keberanian itu datang dari mana, tapi tangannya menyentuh puncak kepala Fuji lalu mengelus rambut cokelatnya. Gadis itu mendongak kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah, Fuji-san," ucapnya seraya berbalik.

Fuji tidak membalas. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke arah Tezuka yang mulai menjauh.

"Aneki, ayo kuantar ke kamarmu," kata Yuuta dengan nada pelan dan khawatir.

"Aa. _Thanks_ , Yuuta."

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

"Fuji-chan, _oha_ —tanganmu kenapa?" Itou Akari mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kedua tangannya menarik tangan kiri Fuji untuk melihat lebih jelas perban yang terlihat memerah. "Kau jatuh saat berangkat tadi?" tanyanya.

"I-Itou-chan, jangan kencang-kencang pegangnya. Pasti sakit," ucap Wakaba Fuyuki memperingatkan.

Itou pun menurut dan melepas pegangannya. "Aa, _sorry_. Jadi?"

Fuji tersenyum santai. "Terpeleset di kamar mandi kemarin," jawabnya singkat.

Kedua mata Itou menyipit. Sudah seminggu ini ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan temannya ini, tapi dirinya tidak ingin bertanya karena kemungkinan Fuji akan menjawab jujur tidak lebih dari lima puluh persen. Setelah melihat luka yang didapat Fuji, ia jadi kesal sendiri. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu. Kau bukan sekedar terpeleset biasa, kan? Apa kau terpeleset di kamar mandi sekolah?" tanya Itou dengan nada mengintrogasi.

Wakaba menatap Fuji khawatir. "Kalau ada masalah, kau bisa cerita pada kami, Fuji-chan."

Bukannya menjawab, Fuji malah tertawa sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang, termasuk Tezuka yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang kelas. "Kalau tidak percaya, kau bisa bertanya pada Tezuka-kun," jawab Fuji seolah menyerahkan jawabannya pada laki-laki tersebut.

Walau ingin bertanya, tapi Wakaba bukan orang yang seberani itu untuk menanyakannya pada orang introvert seperti Tezuka. Itou pun turun tangan dan pergi menghampiri Tezuka yang sudah duduk di kursinya, barisan kedua dari jendela dan urutan ketiga dari depan. Ia berjongkok tepat di sisi kiri meja Tezuka dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja. "Jadi, apa itu benar, Tezuka-kun?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah serius.

Tezuka menengok ke arah Fuji yang hanya tersenyum. "Iya, itu benar," jawabnya datar.

"Apa kau bersamanya saat kejadian?"

"Mana mungkin. Kejadiannya di kamar mandi, kan?"

"Bisa jadi kau..." Sebelum Itou menuntaskan ucapannya, ia sudah diberi _death glare_ oleh Tezuka. Gadis tomboi itu menghela napas seraya bangkit dari posisi jongkok. Matanya memandang sekitar. Beberapa orang mulai membicarakan kejadian barusan. Dari semua pasang mata yang ada di ruang kelas 2-4, mata hitamnya sempat bersitatap dengan sepasang mata cokelat milik gadis yang ia kenal sombong dan sok cantik.

Banyak orang bilang kalau gadis bernama Kagamine Sakura ini adalah Ketua _fanclub_ Tezuka. Jadi, wajar kalau Itou menaruh curiga padanya. Namun ia tak bisa menuduh tanpa bukti yang kuat. Ada kemungkinan Kagamine tidak suka dengan kedekatan Fuji dan Tezuka lalu membuat Fuji 'terpeleset di kamar mandi'.

Itou kembali duduk di kursinya yang (lagi-lagi) berada di depan Fuji. Sebenarnya ia tak bisa bertindak apa-apa kalau Fuji sendiri tidak cerita apa-apa. "Kau tidak sendiri. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang, Fuji-chan," ucapnya dengan nada menyerah.

Kepala Fuji mengangguk tanpa menghilangkan senyum di wajahnya.

Mata hitam Itou bertemu dengan mata biru tua Wakaba. Gadis lugu itu mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum meyakinkan.

Bel pertanda dimulainya jam mata pelajaran pertama berbunyi. Fuji menyangga dagu dengan tangan kiri. Rasa sakit dan perih masih bisa ia rasakan saat tangan kirinya digerakkan. Kedua bola mata birunya bergerak memperhatikan sekitar.

Tadi ia sempat melihat Itou menatap penuh kebencian pada Kagamine dan diabaikan oleh gadis itu. Dilihat dari semua kertas ancaman yang ia dapatkan selama seminggu terakhir selalu menuliskan nama Tezuka Kunimitsu sehingga bisa dipastikan kalau ancaman tersebut berkaitan dengan Tezuka. Jadi, memang ada kemungkinan kalau Kagamine yang mengunci dan menyiram dirinya di kamar mandi kemarin, terlebih karena menurut kabar yang beredar gadis itu adalah Ketua _fanclub_ Tezuka.

 _Kalau benar..._ Senyum Fuji melebar. _Dibalas apa, ya?_

* * *

 **TezuFem!Fuji**

* * *

Sejak awal Himura Chiaki memutuskan untuk berteman dengan Kagamine Sakura dan Aikawa Tsuki, ia merasa tidak nyaman. Rasa itu pun semakin membuatnya gelisah akhir-akhir ini. Ia juga dipaksa ikut menjadi anggota _fanclub_ Tezuka, walau Himura akui dirinya memang mengagumi sosoknya. Tapi menjadi anggota _fanclub_ itu... rasanya berlebihan. Tezuka sendiri tidak tahu soal _fanclub_ tersebut dan kalau sampai tahu, mungkin akan ia bubarkan. Hal yang paling membuatnya selalu kepikiran adalah kedua temannya tidak suka dengan kedekatan Fuji dan Tezuka sehingga mem- _bully_ Fuji kemarin.

Himura ingin menolong teman sekelasnya itu, tapi ia sadar dirinya tak bisa melawan Kagamine. Bukan hanya mereka berdua, anggota _fanclub_ yang jumlahnya lebih dari seratus itu juga mendukung dan ikut mengancam Fuji lewat kertas-kertas yang ditaruh di loker sepatunya.

"Fuji sengaja mengeraskan suara tawanya tadi supaya menarik perhatian semua orang."

Aikawa mendengus. "Dan kenapa pula Tezuka yang harus menjawab pertanyaan Itou?"

 _Brak!_ Kagamine membanting pintu kamar mandi dengan cukup keras. Dari wajah dan cara berjalannya yang lebih pada menghentakkan kaki, ia terlihat kesal. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka kemarin. Tidak bisa dibiarkan," geramnya seraya pergi menuju kantin. Di belakangnya, Aikawa dan Himura berjalan mengekor.

"Err, kita juga tak bisa berbuat banyak 'kan kalau ternyata mereka saling suka?" ucap Himura menyuarakan pendapat. Namun yang ia dapat adalah tatapan membunuh dari Kagamine. _Padahal aku hanya berpendapat_ , pikirnya.

"Kau itu ada di pihak siapa sih, Chiaki?" tanya Aikawa kesal dan gemas.

"Aku ada di pihak netral," jawab Himura jujur.

"Tidak. Kau ada di pihak kami. Kau mengagumi Tezuka juga, kan?" Kali ini Kagamine yang bertanya dengan nada dan tatapan mengancam.

Yang ditanya hanya diam, namun pandangannya fokus pada sesuatu di belakang sang Ketua _fanclub_. Ekspresinya pun berubah panik. "Terserah deh, yang penting sekarang kita harus ke kantin sebelum jam istirahat habis. Setelah ini kita ada PE, kan? Ahahaha, ayo ayo! Aku lapar!" Tingkah Himura yang aneh membuat Kagamine dan Aikawa bingung, namun menurut. Himura sendiri terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berusaha menghindari tatapan seseorang yang berdiri di ujung koridor.

Gara-gara kejadian tersebut, kehidupan Himura jadi tidak tenang. Selama pelajaran PE atau olahraga jasmani dan rohani, ia terus mencuri pandang pada Fuji dan berakhir menjadi pasangannya saat melakukan pemanasan. Ketika guru mereka membebaskan mereka melakukan olahraga voli untuk perempuan dan basket untuk laki-laki, Himura memilih menyingkir.

Gadis berambut abu-abu pendek itu duduk bersandar pada dinding _gymnasium_. Pandangannya kosong ke arah teman sekelasnya yang bermain voli. Tanpa disadari, Fuji sudah duduk di sisi kanannya, ikut memperhatikan.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Fuji dan sukses mengagetkan Himura.

"A-aa, Fuji-chan. Tolong jangan mengagetiku seperti itu," protesnya.

Fuji tidak bilang apa-apa. Ia hanya tersenyum kemudian menatap setengah area _gymnasium_ yang dipakai murid laki-laki untuk bermain basket. Fokusnya tertuju pada sang Ketua kelas yang terlihat berlari mengejar lawan yang memegang bola. Temannya yang menjadi anggota reguler klub basket berhasil merebut bola lalu mengoper pada Tezuka. Tim merah aka tim Tezuka mulai menyerang. Kejadian yang membuat Fuji kagum adalah laki-laki itu berhasil melakukan _three point shoot_.

Terdengar suara riuh dari anggota tim merah. Mereka memuji dan memberikan tos pada Tezuka. Aura sang Ketua kelas tampak berwarna keemasan. Sekilas Fuji juga bisa melihat kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Fuji-chan, apa kau menyukai Tezuka-kun?" tanya Himura tiba-tiba.

Seperti seorang maling yang tertangkap basah mencuri sesuatu, tubuh Fuji menegang dan ada rasa ingin kabur di benaknya. Namun ia memilih untuk menghela napas lalu memandang Himura. Aura gadis itu tampak menggelap. Tawa pelan keluar dari mulutnya melihat betapa tegangnya sosok Himura.

" _Saa_... bagaimana, ya?" Fuji memberi tanda bahwa ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Kalau iya, aku akan mendukungmu," balas Himura seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan-jangan Himura-chan yang sebenarnya suka pada Tezuka-kun," ucap Fuji.

Kali ini Himura yang tertawa. Kedua tangannya memeluk kakinya yang terlipat lalu kepalanya berada di atas lutut. "Semua orang menyukai Tezuka-kun. Dibanding menyukai, aku hanya mengagumi sikap dan prestasinya, Fuji-chan," aku Himura.

Fuji mendongak. Matanya menatap langit-langit _gymnasium_. "Aku juga kagum dengannya."

Himura tersenyum. Dalam hati ia tahu kalau Fuji punya rasa lebih dari sekedar kagum pada Tezuka. "Hm. Aku juga kagum denganmu, Fuji-chan," akunya lagi.

"Aku tidak punya sikap yang pantas kau kagumi loh, Himura-chan."

"Ada. Kau _kuat_ , Fuji-chan. Kau... _seirama_ dengan Tezuka-kun."

"Seirama... huh? Maksudnya kami _sama_?"

Senyum misterius mengembang di wajah Himura. Fuji diam dan menatapnya penasaran. Dari bola mata biru Fuji, ia bisa melihat percikan rasa tertarik di sana. Entah apa yang membuatnya berekspresi seperti itu, tapi Himura akui kalau dilihat dari sikap Fuji selama ini, ia tidak pantas jadi korban dari keegoisan Kagamine dan anggota _fanclub_ Tezuka. Fuji Syuko tidak salah apa-apa. Hanya karena rasa iri atas kedekatannya dengan Tezuka, Fuji malah menjadi korban.

"Di dunia ini ada yang menyukai keberadaan kita dan ada juga yang membenci keberadaan kita. Meski begitu, kita tak ada pilihan lain 'kan selain terus melangkah maju?" ucap Himura seraya menggenggam tangan kiri Fuji dengan tangan kanannya.

Awalnya Fuji bingung, tapi akhirnya menyetujui perkataan Himura.

"Senang rasanya bisa mengobrol denganmu, Fuji-chan."

"Aku baru tahu kalau Himura-chan suka bicara puitis dan bijak."

"Ugh, Fuji-chan..."

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Fuji Yuuta berusaha untuk tidur setelah mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok, tapi lebih dari setengah jam ia mencoba, dirinya tetap tak bisa tidur. Bola mata cokelatnya menatap jam alarm yang ada di atas nakas. 10.30 P.M.. Benaknya masih mereka ulang obrolan senior yang ia dengar saat istirahat makan siang. Salah satu dari tiga senior itu menyadari keberadaannya dan buru-buru menjauh menuju kantin sekolah.

Ia tidak tahu siapa mereka tapi Yuuta yakin kalau mereka terlibat dengan kejadian 'terpeleset di kamar mandi' yang dialami Fuji. Tidak ingin terus terjaga semalaman penuh, Yuuta pun memilih keluar kamar lalu mengetuk pintu kamar sang kakak. Ia pun masuk setelah mendengar suara Fuji yang menyuruhnya masuk.

Fuji tersenyum seraya menutup buku berjudul Little Prince. Tangan kirinya menepuk sisi kasur yang kosong di hadapannya. Yuuta pun duduk di sana.

"Kenapa belum tidur?" tanya Fuji mengawali pembicaraan.

"Tidak bisa tidur," jawab Yuuta tanpa memandang kakaknya itu.

"Memikirkan sesuatu atau mimpi buruk?"

"Memikirkan sesuatu."

"Kukira mimpi buruk. Oh, tapi kalau kau mau tidur denganku, tidak masalah kok~"

Mendengar nada bercanda keluar dari mulut sang kakak, urat kemarahan Yuuta terputus. "Aneki! Aku serius!" bentaknya yang sukses membuat Fuji diam. Melihat reaksi Anekinya yang terlihat sedih, Yuuta pun jadi panik. "A-aa, maksudku—ugh, maaf..." Ia menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas paha.

Sebenarnya Fuji paham situasi yang dialami Yuuta, tapi ia tak ingin adiknya ikut campur. Cepat atau lambat, masalahnya akan selesai. Fuji ingin membuatnya rileks dengan menyentuh kepalan tangan Yuuta. "Aku juga serius, Yuuta," ucapnya.

"Kau tahu kalau kau sedang di- _bully_ atau semacamnya, tapi—" Ekspresi kaget muncul di wajah Yuuta ketika Fuji hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhannya. Tak ingin menatap kakaknya lama-lama, ia pun membuang muka. "Apa kau tahu Tezuka-fukubuchou punya _fanclub_?" tanyanya dengan nada lebih stabil dari sebelumnya.

"Tahu, walau aku tidak yakin itu benar-benar ada."

"Kau tahu siapa saja anggotanya? Terutama Ketuanya?"

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi banyak yang bilang kalau Ketuanya adalah teman sekelasku."

Dengan gerakan cepat Yuuta menatap Fuji. "Teman sekelas? Siapa? Rambut abu-abu pendek?"

Kedua alis Fuji mengernyit. Dari ciri-ciri yang ditanyakan Yuuta, orang yang dimaksud mengarah pada Himura. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya sekali. "Bukan. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan bergelombang. Namanya Kagamine Sakura," jawabnya singkat.

Pandangan Yuuta berubah dingin. " _Yappari_. Mereka yang melakukannya."

Fuji menelengkan kepalanya ke kiri. Bingung. "Mereka siapa?"

"Tadi aku mendengar dan melihat mereka bertiga bicara soal sesuatu yang terjadi _kemarin_ lalu menyebut namamu dan Tezuka. Awalnya aku tidak paham tapi aku yakin, mereka _melakukan sesuatu padamu_ kemarin. Iya, kan?"

Yuuta menatap lurus pada Fuji, mencoba mencari jawabannya hanya dari mata sang kakak. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya cukup membuatnya hampir kena serangan jantung. Tangan kanan Fuji melingkar di leher Yuuta dan mendorong tubuhnya ke kasur sehingga posisi Fuji terlihat sedang memeluknya. Rasa panik menyergap diikuti jantung yang berdetak kencang. Ia ingin melepas pelukan tangan kanan Fuji dari lehernya, namun sang kakak berbisik sesuatu.

"Terima kasih, Yuuta. Tadi kau marah dan itu sudah mewakili perasaanku." Fuji mencium puncak kepala Yuuta lalu melanjutkan, "Aku tak ingin marah. Kau tahu 'kan bagaimana seramnya kakakmu ini saat marah?"

Kepala Yuuta menggeleng pelan. "Sekali-kali marah tidak apa, Aneki. Biar mereka tahu—"

"—tidak perlu, Yuuta. Hanya buang-buang energi."

"Tapi kau tidak salah! Apa-apaan mereka!? Mereka mem- _bully_ -mu hanya karena kau dekat dengan Tezuka-fukubuchou! Itu tidak adil!"

"Hush, Yuuta. Tenanglah."

"Aneki—" Yuuta merasa pelukannya mengerat. Ia pun diam dan membalikkan badan sehingga punggung Yuuta yang berhadapan dengan Fuji. Tak lama kemudian, kepala Fuji menyandar pada punggungnya. Sang kakak tidak menangis, ia hanya sekedar bersandar. Yang dibutuhkan Fuji memang hanya bahu atau punggung yang bisa dijadikan tempat bersandar. Yuuta tahu, Anekinya selalu bersikap keras kepala dan ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri, tapi ia juga tak bisa melihat Fuji seperti ini.

"Tak adakah yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, Aneki?" tanya Yuuta lirih.

"Kau bisa memelukku dan bilang 'Semua akan baik-baik saja', Yuuta."

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal memalukan seperti itu."

"Ha-ha." Fuji bangun dari posisi setengah telungkupnya. Bibirnya mendarat di pipi Yuuta sebelum berbisik. "Aku ingin kau jadi tempatku bersandar, Yuuta. Tidak perlu membalas perbuatan mereka untukku. Biar aku yang menyelesaikannya dengan caraku. Mengerti?"

Yuuta menghela napas berat. "Baiklah."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Thank you for following and keep reading this fanfiction of mine! #bow Ahaha, gak jadi 3 part, tapi 4 part ya. :') Part terakhir sedang dalam tahap pengerjaan. Rencananya kalau hari ini gak selesai sih, mau update pas ultah Tezuka, tapi kayaknya saya bakal update lagi di hari itu. XD Special for Tezuka's birthday, yeay! Mudah-mudahan aja bisa ya, hehe.  
**

 **Oh iya, thank you for your support, youki minaco-san! I'm happy to read your PM, even I don't know you will understand this fanfic because different language, bahasa Indonesia which I used to. TAT I'll do my best to finish this TeFu fanfic! XD**

 **Thank you, minna! Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	7. Second Year JHS, Classmate (Part 4)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#7 Second Year JHS; Classmate (Part 4)**

* * *

Libur Golden Week sudah berlalu. Sesuai jadwal yang sudah dibuat Ryuuzaki-sensei, selama seminggu ini diadakan pertandingan rangking intraschool untuk mempersiapkan formasi anggota yang bermain di turnamen Kantou yang dimulai pada akhir bulan Juni. Di blok B, Fuji berhasil memenangkan tiga pertandingan dengan dua pertandingan melawan anggota reguler. Walau berhasil menang, tapi Fuji akui pertandingannya melawan adik kelas bernama Shizui Junko adalah pertandingan yang seimbang.

Fuji Syuko kembali menenggak air mineral tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari papan mading. Pertandingan yang harus ia ikuti tersisa satu kali. Entah ini hanya kebetulan atau ada konspirasi di baliknya, Fuji akan melawan Wakil ketua klub aka Kawaguchi Mei.

Sebenarnya mereka pernah bertanding dulu dan Fuji menang, namun kali ini sepertinya ia tak bisa menganggap remeh kemampuan Kawaguchi yang pastinya sudah meningkat dari sebelumnya. Kalau dipikirkan, rasa tak ingin kalah di hatinya jadi tak bisa dikontrol. Terlebih setelah tahu bahwa hubungan Wakil ketuanya itu cukup dekat dengan Kagamine. Fuji jadi berpikir tentang kemungkinan Kawaguchi terlibat dengan perbuatan Kagamine padanya sekitar dua minggu yang lalu.

 _Lagipula hubunganku dengannya memang tidak akur dari awal,_ pikirnya.

"Melihat jadwal pertandingan seperti itu takkan mengubah isinya, Fuji-chan."

Fuji melirik ke kanan lalu tersenyum. "Aku penasaran, apa ada konspirasi di baliknya, Buchou."

Nishimura Riko tertawa mendengar ucapan salah satu adik kelas kesayangannya. "Masa, sih?"

"Perasaanku bilang begitu, tapi ya sudahlah." Fuji mengelap keringat yang meluncur dari dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu sebenarnya, Nishimura-buchou. Satu hal yang kuyakini," Rasa tertarik kali ini terlihat di kedua bola mata biru Fuji, "Kau ingin merubah formasi anggota reguler."

"...benarkah? Kita lihat saja nanti," balas Nishimura.

"Oh iya, jangan membahas soal aku yang menolak tawaranmu di depan Kawaguchi-chan lagi, Buchou," pinta Fuji seraya tersenyum pada sang Ketua klub yang hanya tertawa pelan. Ia menghela napas dan melanjutkan keluhannya, "Aku lelah mendengar rengekannya. Apalagi nama Tezuka-kun selalu disebut—"

Tubuh Fuji berdiri kaku seketika. Gadis itu baru menyadari sesuatu. "Benar juga," bisiknya pelan.

Mendengar keluhan tersebut, Nishimura jadi ikut menyadari ada yang tidak beres di antara Kawaguchi dan Fuji. Tapi dirinya tidak menyangka kalau seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu ikut terlibat. Otaknya mulai memikirkan sesuatu. "Fuji-chan, apa hubunganmu dengan Kawaguchi-chan seburuk itu?" tanya Nishimura.

"Huh? Apa terlihat buruk? Padahal kami sering mengobrol, kok," balas Fuji.

"Tapi suasananya tidak bersahabat seperti saat kau bersama Wakaba-chan."

" _Saa_... banyak hal yang terjadi, Buchou."

Ekspresi di wajah Nishimura berubah jadi serius. "Jangan sampai mempengaruhi kegiatan klub. Kau dan Kawaguchi-chan punya potensi untuk membawa kemenangan Seigaku ke turnamen Nasional." Gadis berambut pirang pendek itu berjalan mendekat kemudian menepuk pelan puncak kepala Fuji.

"Pundakku langsung terasa berat," ucap Fuji dengan nada lelah.

" _Maa_ , untuk sekarang, semoga berhasil menang dari Kawaguchi-chan."

"Aa. _Arigatou_ , Nishimura-buchou."

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Kepala mendongak ke atas. Sinar matahari membuat kedua matanya menyipit di balik lensa kacamata berbentuk oval. Pemuda berambut cokelat gelap itu menarik seragam reguler ke atas untuk menghapus keringat yang ada di sekitar dagu. Dirinya berhasil menjadi anggota reguler dengan kemenangan di empat pertandingan yang diikuti. Mata _hazel_ -nya menatap lengan kiri sebelum mengeratkan pegangan pada raket.

" _Otsukare_ , Tezuka." Wakamatsu Rei berjalan menghampirinya.

" _Otsukaresama deshita_ , Wakamatsu-buchou," balas Tezuka.

Kedua bola mata biru tua sang Ketua memperhatikan lengan kiri Tezuka. "Lenganmu tidak apa-apa, kan? Pertandingan terakhirmu tadi pasti membuat lengan kirimu stres."

"Tidak juga." Tezuka menggerakkan lengan kirinya dengan menekuk dan meluruskannya beberapa kali. Pandangannya terarah pada adik kelas yang sedang bertanding dengan salah satu anggota reguler.

"Bagaimana dengan Kaidou?" tanya Wakamatsu sambil ikut menatap ke arah yang sama.

"Dia memang punya potensi," jawab Tezuka singkat.

"Berarti dugaanku tidak salah, ya?" Wakamatsu mengangguk beberapa kali dengan ekspresi bangga. Tak lama kemudian, pandangannya teralih ke lapangan G yang terlihat lebih ramai dari lapangan lainnya. Matanya melirik ke atas, mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, hari ini juga hari terakhir pertandingan rangking intraschool klub putri. Kalau tidak salah yang memakai lapangan G adalah blok B. Mestinya sekarang sedang berlangsung pertandingan Fuji Syuko dan Kawaguchi Mei," ucapnya sambil memperhatikan lapangan G.

Fokus Tezuka langsung teralih. Ia melirik ke arah Ketuanya lalu memperhatikan lapangan G. Dalam hati pemuda itu penasaran dengan hasil akhirnya.

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Tezuka, sudut kanan bibir Wakamatsu tertarik ke atas. Sudah jadi rahasia umum tentang Wakilnya ini dekat dengan salah satu anggota klub tenis putri. "Kau bisa melihatnya kalau penasaran," ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak perlu," balas Tezuka seraya kembali menatap lapangan tempat Yuuta bertanding.

Wakamatsu menahan tawa kemudian masuk ke dalam lapangan.

Pertandingan rangking intraschool untuk klub tenis putra selesai lebih cepat dari jadwal. Ekspektasi Ketua klub pada tiga junior yang diizinkan mengikuti pertandingan tersebut ternyata tidak mengecewakan. Kaidou Kaoru, Momoshiro Takeshi, dan Fuji Yuuta berhasil menjadi anggota reguler. Tezuka sendiri mengakui kemampuan mereka, terutama Kaidou karena hari ini ia bertanding melawannya.

Saat kegiatan klub selesai, semua anggota klub keluar lapangan. Beberapa di antaranya pergi melihat pertandingan rangking intraschool klub tenis putri, termasuk Wakamatsu yang berakhir dengan mengajak Tezuka untuk ikut melihat. Hal pertama yang dilihat Tezuka saat berdiri di pinggir lapangan G adalah papan skor. 4-2 dengan Fuji memimpin pertandingan.

" _Nyaa_! Fujiko, semangaaaaat!" teriak Kikumaru Eiji.

Terdengar kekehan pelan dari arah Wakamatsu. "Mereka sahabatan, ya?"

"Aa. Kurang lebih."

Kedua mata _hazel_ Tezuka memperhatikan gadis berambut cokelat pendek yang sedang bersiap menerima servis di area seberang. Baru pertama kali ini ia melihat ekspresi serius Fuji saat bertanding, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. Ketika Fuji membalas servis Kawaguchi dengan _smash_ , hal yang membuat Tezuka mengernyit adalah bola hijau itu tidak memantul, melainkan bergerak lurus menuju keluar lapangan dengan cepat.

"Apa itu... barusan?" gumam Tezuka sambil memandang takjub pada Fuji yang sibuk mengecek senar pada raketnya. Saat mereka bertanding dulu, Fuji tidak memakai teknik ini.

"Ini bukan pertama kali aku melihatnya, tapi tetap membuatku kaget, haha," ucap Wakamatsu.

"Kau pernah melihatnya, Wakamatsu-buchou?" tanya Tezuka.

"Ya. Kemarin aku kebetulan melihatnya dan Fuji bilang kalau itu salah satu teknik dari Triple Counters miliknya. Tsubame Gaeshi." Pemuda berambut merah itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Ia memasang wajah bangga lalu kembali melirik sang Wakil. "Hebat, ya?" tanyanya.

"Aa." Kedua tangan Tezuka terkepal. Dalam hati ia ingin bertanding lagi dengan gadis itu.

Terdengar suara Wakaba Fuyuki meneriakkan skor. "5-2. Fuji servis!"

Fuji melakukan servis dan dengan mudah dibalas Kawaguchi. Terjadi _rally_ yang cukup panjang. Serangan Kawaguchi mulai melemah. Fuji memanfaatkan keadaan lalu kembali menyerang dengan Tsubame Gaeshi dan menghasilkan poin. Dilihat dari manapun, teknik Fuji memang lebih unggul, tapi Tezuka tidak pernah berpikir gadis itu menang dalam adu kekuatan dengan Kawaguchi yang memiliki tubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Kegiatan klub tenis putra sudah selesai, ya?"

Baik Tezuka maupun Wakamatsu menengok. Nishimura sudah berdiri di sisi kiri Wakamatsu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lapangan. Ekspresinya terlihat serius memperhatikan pertandingan dua juniornya. Fokus dua pemuda itu juga kembali pada pertandingan di depan mereka.

"Ya, baru saja. Tapi aku tidak menyangka pertandingan klub tenis putri jadi lebih lama seperti ini. Biasanya lebih dulu selesai dibanding klub tenis putra," balas Wakamatsu.

Nishimura tertawa pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi selama ini."

"Heh, padahal kau sudah menduganya, kan?"

" _Maa_ , bukannya jadi lebih seru?" Entah kenapa Nishimura melirik pada Tezuka dan dibalas dengan ekspresi bingung dari pemuda stoik tersebut.

Wakamatsu geleng-geleng kepala. "Dasar kau ini," gumamnya.

Skor 30-30. Fuji kembali melakukan servis. Lagi-lagi apa yang dilakukan gadis itu membuat Tezuka mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Bola tenis diputar lalu dijatuhkan sebelum diservis ke daerah lawan. Servis tersebut tidak cepat, tapi mampu mengecoh Kawaguchi yang mengira bolanya akan jatuh ke daerah kanan dan malah jatuh ke daerah sebaliknya. Gadis berkacamata itu terlihat tidak suka, sementara Fuji hanya tersenyum santai.

"Akhirnya Fuji-chan pakai Disappearing Serve juga, ya."

Tezuka menengok. "Disappearing Serve?"

"Nama lainnya Cut Serve. Fuji-chan sengaja melakukan servis bawah dengan memutarkan bolanya terlebih dahulu untuk mengecoh lawan. Akhirnya bola akan jatuh ke area sebaliknya dan membuat lawan mengira bolanya menghilang," jelas Nishimura. Suara tawa pelan keluar dari mulutnya. "Pertama kali aku melihatnya juga aku merasa kaget. Apalagi kalau menjadi pihak lawan? Mungkin aku langsung merasa kehilangan harapan untuk menang," lanjutnya.

"Aku jadi tidak heran kalau Fuji disebut sebagai seorang jenius," sahut Wakamatsu.

"Jenius..." Dalam hati Tezuka menyetujui panggilan tersebut.

"6-2. Fuji menang!" teriak Wakaba selaku wasit pertandingan.

Kedua pemain berjalan mendekati net kemudian berjabat tangan. Dari posisi Tezuka, ia bisa melihat ekspresi Fuji berubah dingin ketika gadis itu membisikkan sesuatu pada Kawaguchi. Wakil ketua klub tampak ingin menjauh, namun genggaman Fuji terlihat menguat. Tepat di belakang Fuji, tiba-tiba sosok Yuuta sudah berdiri dan menepuk bahu sang kakak. Ekspresi Fuji kembali seperti biasa, tersenyum polos. Kawaguchi langsung melepas genggaman tangan mereka kemudian pergi keluar lapangan dengan tergesa-gesa.

" _Acchaaa_... anggotamu bertengkar," gumam Wakamatsu.

Kali ini Nishimura menghela napas berat. "Aku tahu, cepat atau lambat ini pasti akan terjadi."

"Memang Fuji-san dan Kawaguchi-san ada masalah apa?" tanya Tezuka.

Entah kenapa Nishimura dan Wakamatsu saling pandang lalu menghela napas secara bersamaan. "Wakamatsu, beri dia pelajaran! Aku harus mengurus klubku. Bye, bye!" Nishimura pun berlalu, meninggalkan Tezuka yang masih penasaran dan Wakamatsu yang merasa gemas sendiri dengan ketidakpekaan Wakilnya.

"Tezuka, ada kemungkinan kau terlibat dengan pertengkaran mereka."

"..." Tezuka ingin membantah atau membalas ucapan Wakamatsu, namun tak ada kata-kata yang sanggup ia suarakan. Pemuda itu masih berdiri di tempatnya ketika sang Ketua pergi ke ruang klub untuk ganti baju dan bersiap pulang. Benaknya memikirkan apa yang dimaksud Wakamatsu sampai-sampai Nishimura pun sempat kesal padanya tadi.

* * *

 **TezuFem!Fuji**

* * *

Hari ini ada jadwal PKK (Pendidikan Kesejahteraan Keluarga). Semua murid kelas 2-4 masuk ke dalam ruang khusus mata pelajaran PKK sambil membawa sekantung plastik bahan-bahan yang akan dimasak. Untuk kali ini, tiga puluh murid dibagi menjadi sepuluh kelompok sehingga satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang. Fuji sekelompok dengan dua teman dekatnya, yaitu Itou dan Wakaba. Mereka ingin memasak makanan untuk piknik, seperti sandwich, omelet, dan beberapa jenis kue kering.

Itou Akari bertugas membuat sandwich. Wakaba Fuyuki akan memasak omelet karena ia kerja _part time_ menjadi koki khusus membuat omelet. Fuji Syuko menawarkan diri mengambil _job_ membuat kue kering choco chips dengan alasan hampir tiap hari membuatnya dengan sang ibu.

Selama pelajaran PKK berlangsung, guru yang mengajar berjalan mengelilingi meja tiap kelompok lalu memberi masukan. Beberapa murid (khususnya laki-laki) mengeluh karena tidak ada yang bisa memasak dalam kelompoknya. Jumlah murid laki-laki yang bisa memasak bisa dihitung jari dan itu termasuk Tezuka Kunimitsu. Kelompok yang beranggotakan Tezuka Kunimitsu, Sato Hiroki, dan Kurosaki Zen memilih untuk membuat crepes.

Sekitar seperempat jam berlalu, keadaan dalam ruangan tersebut yang awalnya hanya sekedar saling berbisik antar anggota kini mulai ramai dengan obrolan yang lain. Termasuk obrolan para gadis tentang penampilan sang Ketua kelas yang memakai apron biru muda. Gara-gara itu Tezuka jadi tidak bisa berkonsentrasi, begitu juga dengan teman sekelompoknya.

"Geez, suara mereka terdengar jelas. Tak bisakah kau lakukan sesuatu dengan _fans_ -mu, Tezuka?" tanya Sato, anggota kelompok Tezuka yang memiliki temperamen rendah.

Tezuka menghela napas. "Daripada mengurusi mereka, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat selesaikan crepes ini," sahutnya sambil berusaha fokus mengaduk adonan yang sudah dimasukkan tepung terigu hingga berbusa. "Kurosaki-kun, margarinnya sudah dilelehkan?" tanyanya pada anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

Kurosaki memasukkan margarin yang sudah meleleh ke dalam wadah yang dipegang Tezuka. Ia tertawa sebentar. "Terkadang aku merasa kasihan dengan penggemarmu setelah melihat ketidakpedulianmu itu, Tezuka-kun," ucapnya.

"Hei, kejunya diparut semua?" tanya Sato setelah selesai memotong pisang dan stroberi.

"Setengah saja, Sato-kun," jawab Kurosaki. Pemuda yang badannya lebih tinggi dari Tezuka itu bersiap memanaskan wajan anti lengket. Tak lama kemudian, adonan yang sedari tadi diaduk oleh Tezuka kini dimasukkan ke dalam wajan.

Sato terlihat mengembangkan senyum. "Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin memakannya, hehe."

"Jangan senang dulu. Kita belum tahu rasanya seperti apa," ucap Tezuka memperingatkan.

" _Hai_ , Kapten~" Meski diberi peringatan dengan nada yang tidak mengenakkan, tapi senyum ceria Sato tidak pernah luntur. Pemuda itu sepertinya sangat bersyukur karena bisa berkelompok dengan orang-orang yang bisa diandalkan. "Oh! Aku lupa mengambil es krim di kantin!" serunya tiba-tiba.

Kedua alis Kurosaki mengernyit. "Kita sudah sepakat tidak menggunakan es krim, kan?"

"Eeeeeh, tapi aku sudah menitipkannya di kantin. Tidak akan mencair, kok!"

"Ya sudah, ambil es krimnya. Kita buat dua-tiga jenis crepes," ucap Tezuka mengizinkan.

"Yey~" Sato pun keluar ruangan tanpa melepas apron biru tuanya.

Sejujurnya daripada menghadapi seorang Sato Hiroki yang sikapnya sebelas-dua belas dengan Kikumaru, lebih baik Tezuka mengalah dan mengizinkannya melakukan sesuatu yang ia suka. Lagipula mungkin nilai PKK mereka akan bertambah jika jenis crepes yang dibuat lebih dari satu. Sekilas indera penciuman Tezuka menangkap harum buah apel. Ketika kepalanya menengok ke kanan, sosok Fuji Syuko sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Fuji-san, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Tezuka _to the point_.

Gadis yang memakai apron polkadot merah itu tersenyum polos padanya. "Mengecek pekerjaan di kelompokmu, Tezuka-kun."

"Memang kelompokmu sudah selesai?"

"Aku diusir karena mereka takut aku memasukkan wasabi ke dalam omelet dan sandwich."

"Pfft, ternyata kau suka wasabi, Fuji-san?" tanya Kurosaki menimbrung pembicaraan.

"Enak, loh." Fuji dan Kurosaki tertawa, sementara Tezuka geleng-geleng kepala.

"Fuji-chan, bantu aku! Aku tidak bisa menatanya dengan rapi, hiks!" seru Itou.

" _Haaaaai_ ~" Kali ini Fuji yang geleng-geleng kepala. "Padahal tadi mengusirku," bisiknya seraya menengok pada Tezuka dan Kurosaki. "Aku pergi dulu. Semoga rasa crepesnya enak, ya." Gadis berambut cokelat itu pun pergi sambil bersenandung pelan.

Tezuka mengangkat sedikit adonannya yang ternyata sudah matang. Kurosaki mengambil satu piring ukuran besar lalu membantu Ketua kelompok menaruh adonan crepes ke atasnya untuk dihias dan disajikan. Tezuka memasak adonan kedua dan membiarkan Kurosaki yang merias crepes dengan bahan-bahan yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh dirinya dan Sato tadi. Saat adonan kedua matang, Sato pun kembali ke dalam ruangan. Di tangannya ada sekotak es krim ukuran sedang berisi tiga rasa di dalamnya, yaitu cokelat, stroberi, dan vanila.

Di kelompok Fuji, mereka sudah hampir selesai. Tiga omelet yang dibuat Wakaba pun sudah dimasukkan ke dalam salah satu kotak bento. Berhubung Itou tidak bisa rapi dalam menyusun sesuatu, baru dua sandwich yang dimasukkan ke dalam kotak. Gadis tomboi itu dibantu Fuji sedang menyusun isi sandwich ketiga dan keempat.

"Fuji-chan, kuenya sudah jadi belum?" tanya Wakaba.

"Oh, sepertinya sudah. Biar kuambilkan. Wakaba-chan bantu Itou-chan, ya." Setelah melihat Wakaba mengangguk, Fuji bergegas menuju deretan oven. Dengan sarung tangan khusus yang berbahan tebal, ia membuka salah satu oven lalu mengambil loyang berisi kue kering choco chips buatannya. Senyumnya makin lebar ketika mencium wangi kue tersebut.

Sebelum Fuji berbalik ingin ke mejanya, sekilas ia melihat sosok Kagamine Sakura membawa wajan datang dari arah kanan. Mungkin gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mengambil belanjaan kelompoknya lalu ingin kembali ke meja kelompoknya yang tepat di samping meja kelompok Fuji. Tubuhnya berbalik, ia mundur satu langkah ketika lengan Kagamine ingin menyenggol loyangnya. Kejadian yang tidak mengenakan pun terjadi.

Kagamine terjatuh bersama wajan yang dipegang. Isi wajan yang ternyata saus pasta pun tumpah ke lantai dan sedikit mengenai apron serta rok seragamnya. Semua pasang mata langsung menatap ke arah mereka berdua.

"Fuji! Kau sengaja menjatuhkan wajanku, ya!?" tuduh Kagamine masih dengan posisi duduk.

Fuji mendelik. "Aku justru melangkah mundur untuk menghindari tabrakan denganmu."

"Jangan bohong! Lalu kenapa aku bisa jatuh di depanmu!?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin saja kau pura-pura jatuh supaya bisa menuduhku?"

"Untuk apa aku menuduhmu!? Tidak ada kerjaan!"

Kedua bahu Fuji terangkat ke atas, pertanda tidak tahu. Wajahnya terlihat menahan ringisan karena terlalu lama memegang loyang panas di tangannya. "Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padamu, Kagamine-san. Tidak ada gunanya aku menjatuhkan wajanmu. Aku bukan gila nilai yang akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi," ucap Fuji dengan nada tegas. Ia ingin cepat-cepat menaruh loyang ke meja kelompoknya, namun sekali lagi Kagamine mencari ribut dengannya.

"Siapa tahu, kan!? Mungkin saja kau bermuka dua!" seru Kagamine.

"Fuji-chan tidak mungkin begitu!" teriak Itou yang sedari tadi menahan emosi.

"Kau ingin membelanya karena kau temannya, Itou!? Jelas-jelas Fuji yang salah!"

Itou melotot lalu berjalan mendekati gadis yang menurutnya kecentilan itu. Kedua tangannya menarik kerah seragam sailor biru tua yang dikenakan Kagamine sehingga gadis tersebut berdiri. "Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Kau yang berniat menyenggol Fuji-chan dan beruntungnya reflek Fuji-chan bagus, jadi kau yang jatuh karena tak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhmu sendiri, Kagamine Sakura," ucap Itou memberikan kesaksian.

"I-Itou-chan, tenang dulu." Wakaba berusaha melepas genggaman tangan Itou pada kerah Kagamine, tapi tidak berhasil. "Itou-chan, lepaskan tanganmu," pintanya.

"Aku sudah muak melihat gayamu yang kecentilan. Jangan cari ribut dengan Fuji-chan juga karena rasa irimu atas kedekatannya dengan Tezuka! Begini-begini aku tahu kalau kau menjadi dalang dari—"

"—Itou-chan!" Dengan cepat Fuji memutus ucapan Itou. Ia menatap Itou seolah memberinya sinyal untuk tutup mulut. Setelah itu Fuji menatap Kagamine yang akhirnya lepas dari genggaman Itou. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena aku tidak berbuat salah. Anggap ini hanya kecelakaan. Adil, kan?" ucapnya pada Kagamine.

"Adil!? Kelompokku tidak punya saus pasta lagi, Fuji!" balas Kagamine masih tidak terima.

"Aku akan membantumu membuatnya lagi. Tapi sausnya takkan sama," putus Fuji.

"Sudah, hentikan. Biar Sensei yang bantu membuat sausnya. Seperti kata Fuji-kun, anggap ini hanya kecelekaan." Haizuki-sensei menengahi. Ia memberi perintah pada anggota kelompok Kagamine (Aikawa dan Himura) untuk mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih. Guru muda itu juga menyuruh kelompok Fuji kembali ke mejanya.

"God, Kagamine berulah lagi," gumam Sato seraya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Kau sekelas dengannya ya, saat tingkat satu?" tanya Kurosaki.

Sato mengangguk. Ia melirik ke arah Tezuka yang sibuk memperhatikan Fuji. Sato pun ikut memperhatikan. Gadis itu menaruh loyang yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja kemudian melepas sarung tangan. Kedua tangan Fuji terlihat memerah. Wakaba pun panik dan menarik temannya tersebut ke kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan tangannya dengan air keran. Tanpa ada rasa takut, Sato bertanya pada Tezuka, "Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Kagamine?"

"...entahlah," jawab pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Setelah mendengar ucapan Itou, kau tetap akan diam saja?" Kali ini Kurosaki yang bertanya.

"Fuji-san tidak cerita apa-apa, tapi aku akan bicara dengan Kagamine-san nanti."

Senyum disusul anggukan kepala dari Sato dan Kurosaki menjadi balasan ucapan Tezuka.

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Sesuai rencana yang ia katakan pada dua anggota kelompoknya, Tezuka meminta Kagamine untuk tetap tinggal di kelas setelah bel jam pelajaran berakhir. Kebetulan juga Kagamine dapat jadwal tugas piket hari ini dan tak ada kegiatan klub tenis. Setelah memastikan semua orang keluar dari ruang kelas 2-4, Tezuka pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kagamine-san," panggilnya dari tempat duduk. Di mejanya masih ada buku mata pelajaran sejarah serta tempat pensil yang terbuka.

Kegiatan menghapus isi papan tulis terhenti. Tanpa menengok, gadis itu menyahut. "Apa?"

"Saat PKK tadi, kau ingin menyenggol Fuji-san, kan?"

"...kau juga menuduhku?"

"Aku melihatnya."

Suara decihan pelan terdengar. "Kau pun berada di pihaknya, ya? Ahaha..." Kagamine berbalik. Ekspresi sedih dan kecewa tampak di wajahnya. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali pada Tezuka yang hanya menatapnya dingin. "Kenapa kau memihak pada Fuji? Apa yang bagus darinya? Cantik? Bisa bermain tenis? Itu yang kau lihat darinya?" tanya Kagamine bertubi-tubi.

"Aku tidak memihak pada siapapun, tapi memang Fuji-san tidak bersalah."

"Apa kau tahu kalau kau punya penggemar?"

Tezuka diam. Secara jelas pemuda itu memberikan tatapan tidak suka sebelum menunduk.

"Ahahaha, ternyata kau tidak tahu." Kagamine berjalan mendekatinya. Ketika ia berdiri tepat di depan meja Tezuka, tangan kanan Kagamine menarik dagunya supaya mereka bisa saling tatap. Tatapan Tezuka semakin menusuk dengan tambahan kerutan pada ujung kedua alisnya. "Kau tahu kalau aku adalah Ketua _fanclub_ -mu, Tezuka?" tanya Kagamine sekali lagi.

"Bubarkan klub itu," perintah Tezuka.

"Tidak akan kububarkan sebelum kau berjanji akan menjauhi Fuji."

Hening mengisi ruang kelas 2-4 dalam beberapa detik.

Tidak tahan dengan tingkah Kagamine, Tezuka pun menepis tangan gadis itu. "Kalau begitu, terserah mau kau apakan klub itu. Aku tidak peduli," putusnya.

"Ternyata kau tetap memilih Fuji, huh..." Kali ini Kagamine tertawa miris.

"Fuji-san lebih baik darimu."

Ucapan final dari Tezuka membuat Kagamine kalah telak. Jelas-jelas pemuda itu menolak keberadaannya. Ia menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawah. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata. Tidak bisa menahan bendungan air mata itu, Kagamine pun melangkah menjauhi meja Tezuka. Saat pemuda itu memanggilnya, langkahnya terhenti.

"Jangan ikut campur dalam urusanku dengan Fuji-san lagi."

Rasa muak memenuhi hatinya. Kagamine mengambil tas di atas mejanya lalu berjalan cepat keluar ruang kelas. Langkahnya kembali terhenti tepat di ambang pintu. Siapa yang menyangka kalau sosok Fuji Syuko sudah berdiri di samping pintu?

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Fuji selain tersenyum, namun hal itu justru membuat Kagamine semakin naik pitam.

"Puas kau, hah!?" teriak Kagamine seraya mendorong tubuh Fuji.

Beruntung Fuji bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya dengan bantuan tembok. Ia memandang kosong ke arah teman sekelasnya itu yang sudah menghilang di ujung koridor. Sesaat kepalanya menunduk lalu menarik napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Fuji berdiri sambil bersandar pada pintu ruang kelas. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Senyum manis tak lepas dari wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan.

Dilihatnya Tezuka sudah bersiap akan pulang. Gerakan pemuda itu terhenti ketika matanya bertemu dengan bola mata biru Fuji. "Fuji-san," panggilnya.

"Padahal aku sudah berjanji pada Yuuta akan menyelesaikannya sendiri. Tapi pada akhirnya kau ikut campur, Tezuka-kun," ucap Fuji tanpa merubah posisi.

Tezuka tidak menyahut, namun kakinya melangkah dengan tegas ke arahnya. Ia berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan Fuji. Mereka saling pandang dalam diam. Tezuka pun bersuara, "Kau sudah mendengarnya 'kan tadi? Jelas-jelas aku juga terlibat."

"Tapi tetap saja kalau bukan karena aku yang dekat denganmu, semua ini takkan terjadi, kan?"

"...kau menyesal?" Ekspresi kaget dari lawan bicaranya tak luput dari penglihatan Tezuka.

Fuji memposisikan dirinya untuk berdiri tegap seraya mendongak. Pandangannya lurus pada bola mata _hazel_ milik Tezuka. Ia menunjukkan senyum tulus untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini.

"Aku sama sekali tidak menyesalinya, Tezuka-kun," ucap Fuji dengan nada penuh ketegasan.

"Maaf, Fuji-san. Aku tidak menyadarinya sejak awal."

Kepala Fuji menggeleng pelan lalu menunduk. Tangan kanannya menarik pelan gakuran hitam yang dikenakan Tezuka. Sekali lagi ia mendongak. " _Saa_ , masalahnya sudah selesai. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Setelah ini _mereka_ pasti tidak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi padaku," balas Fuji sekaligus meyakinkan Tezuka bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Senyum simpul pun tampak di wajah Tezuka. "Aa. Lain kali kuharap kau mau cerita padaku jika itu bersangkutan denganku, Fuji-san."

Kekehan pelan terdengar. "Tidak janji."

"Fuji-san..." Ekspresi datar Tezuka berubah jadi khawatir.

Tangan kanan Fuji bergerak ke atas kemudian menyentuh pipi pemuda stoik di depannya ini. "Apa kau tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang kau tunjukkan padaku, hm?" tanya gadis itu lirih. Gelengan kepala menjadi balasannya. Disusul dengan tangan lain menyentuh tangan Fuji dan membuatnya bisa merasakan kehangatan dari tangan tersebut.

"Aku khawatir padamu, Fuji-san."

"Hmm. _Arigatou_ , Tezuka-kun."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Saling mengutarakan isi hati hanya dengan tatapan. Seperti biasa, Fuji yang memutus kontak mata mereka diiringi tawa pelan meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Meski begitu, ia kembali menatap Tezuka.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, apa kau mau mampir ke rumahku untuk makan malam?"

Dalam hati Tezuka ingin langsung menerima undangan tersebut, namun bagaimana dengan ibunya yang selalu meminta kehadiran dirinya saat makan malam? Ia berpikir sebentar. _Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali_ , pikirnya. Dengan bermodalkan pepatah itu, Tezuka menerima undangan makan malam di rumah Fuji.

"Baiklah. Aku akan makan malam di rumahmu jika itu tidak merepotkanmu."

Sekali lagi Fuji tertawa. "Mana mungkin merepotkan. Ayo!"

Ketika Fuji ingin melepaskan sentuhannya, Tezuka langsung menahannya dan berubah menjadi genggaman tangan. Jantung Fuji berdetak kencang, bahkan ia takut suaranya terdengar oleh pemuda yang sudah menariknya menjauhi ruang kelas. Senyum kembali muncul di wajahnya lalu membalas genggaman tangan Tezuka seraya menyamakan langkah kaki dengannya.

"Sekarang kau sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan, ya?" tanya Fuji dengan nada menggoda.

"Kalau itu denganmu, sepertinya aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Tezuka jujur.

Rona merah mampir di kedua pipi Fuji. "Kenapa kau jujur sekali, sih?" gerutunya.

Tezuka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu gadis di sisinya ini. _Imut..._ pikirnya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, FUJI'S HUSBAND, TEZUKA KUNIMITSU! XD**

 **I'm happy, I could make this chapter! TAT Second chapter (Classmate) is complete now! YEAY~**

 **Tanpa saya kasih tahu, readers pasti sadar 'kan siapa aja pelakunya? Tapi memang Kawaguchi termasuk kok secara tidak langsung karena dia yang manas-manasin Kagamine dkk. Dan oh! Apa perkembangan para karakternya jadi lebih baik? :') Seriously, saya gak yakin sama pendalaman karakter untuk TezuFuji berdasarkan sudut pandang saya. TAT Correct me if I did wrong~**

 **Thank you for your review and support, Guest-san! But, I can't give you my ID Line. Saya aktif di FB kok, ngobrol di sana aja. Nama akunnya Rin Shouta, PP nya Yamada Ryousuke dari HSJ, dan dinding FB nya TezuFuji. :) Kalau minta add, sekalian kirim PM untuk accept friend, ya. Kadang saya gak ladenin kalau yang punya akunnya macam-macam, wwwww.**

 **Oke, once more time! Happy birthday, Tezuka! You have a place in my heart because of you're Fuji's husband. XD Wish you all the best, ne!**

 **Ja! Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	8. Second Year JHS, Summer Rain (Part 1)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) **Disarankan baca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Gero x Faneru yang berjudul Summer Rain.** Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#8 Second Year JHS; Summer Rain (Part 1)**

* * *

Fuji Syuko memejamkan kedua mata. Indera penciumnya menangkap bau tanah basah. Gadis itu tersenyum. Sejak ia masih kecil, salah satu hal yang membuatnya rileks adalah bau tanah basah. Dirinya memang menyukai hujan, tapi ia lebih menyukai suasana hujan gerimis ditemani cahaya matahari seperti saat ini.

Perlahan Fuji membuka kedua matanya. Ia berbalik badan. " _Nee_ , Tezuka-kun. Apa hari ini kita bisa melihat pelangi?"

Pemuda yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Fuji tampak berpikir sebentar. "Mungkin."

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatnya." Gadis itu menerawang ke atas langit.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau melihat pelangi?" tanya Tezuka Kunimitsu sambil berdiri di samping Fuji.

"Hmm, kapan, ya? Kalau tidak salah saat aku masih kelas empat?" jawabnya tidak yakin. Fuji menatap Tezuka dengan wajah ceria. "Kalau Tezuka-kun sendiri? Pernah melihat pelangi?"

Tezuka menggelengkan kepalanya sekali.

"Eeeh... sayang sekali, padahal indah, loh."

"Mungkin kau bisa menunjukkannya padaku lain waktu," ucap Tezuka seraya membuka payung hitam berukuran besar. Ucapan tersebut sukses membuat lawan bicara bingung, namun ia tetap berjalan menuruni anak tangga kemudian berhenti di anak tangga kedua. Tezuka berbalik dan sedikit mendongak untuk menatap Fuji yang masih berdiri di teras gedung perpustakaan kota. Tanpa disadari garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas ketika melihat gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu tertawa pelan seraya ikut menuruni tangga di bawah payung yang sama.

"Kebetulan aku memotret momen itu. Mau melihat fotonya?" tawar Fuji.

"Aa." Tezuka sedikit memiringkan payungnya ke kanan.

Rasa senang menyelimuti hati Fuji begitu melihat sikap _gentleman_ Tezuka. Ia melirik sebentar lalu mengikis jarak hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Dari sudut matanya ia tahu, Tezuka melirik ke arahnya sebelum membenarkan posisi payung.

Sejujurnya Fuji masih tidak percaya dengan kedekatan mereka yang terbilang cukup aneh. Berawal dari menjadi _stalker_ (karena syarat menjadi anggota bayangan klub fotografi), saling mengakui kehebatan masing-masing dalam bermain tenis, dan sekarang resmi jadi teman sekelas. Tapi Fuji akui, ia merasa bahagia bisa menjadi teman dekat Tezuka. Berkat kedekatan mereka, memang banyak yang tidak menyukai Fuji hingga dirinya sempat dikunci dan disiram dengan air bekas pel lantai di bilik kamar mandi.

Walau masalah itu sudah selesai satu bulan yang lalu, namun rasa benci Fuji pada para pelaku masih terpendam dalam hati. Sampai sekarang ia tak bisa bicara santai dengan Wakil Ketua klub, Kawaguchi Mei. Sebisa mungkin dirinya menghindari pembicaraan yang bisa memicu argumentasi di antara mereka, sesuai apa yang diperintahkan Nishimura Riko.

Sekali lagi, Fuji melirik ke samping kiri dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang bola mata _hazel_. Tanpa hitungan detik ia menunduk. Gemuruh di jantungnya membuat gadis itu salah tingkah. Sesaat Fuji ingin menjaga jarak, namun saat ia melakukannya, Tezuka kembali mengikis jarak hingga tangan mereka bersentuhan. Dalam hati ia berharap wajahnya tidak memerah karena rasa malu dan bisa bersikap seperti biasanya.

 _Tezuka, jantungku rasanya ingin meledak_ , ucapnya dalam hati.

"Fuji-san, apa kau mau mampir ke café di sebelah sana?"

Arah pandangnya mengikuti jari telunjuk Tezuka. Entah kenapa ia merasa pernah melihat dan mendengar nama Moonlight Café di suatu tempat. Kepalanya mengangguk seraya menatap Tezuka dan tersenyum. Mereka pun berhenti di bawah lampu lalu lintas, menunggu lampu biru untuk pejalan kaki menyala. Ketika lampu biru menyala, tangan mereka yang sempat bersentuhan lagi kini berubah menjadi genggaman tangan. Fuji tersenyum dengan wajah merona, tidak lupa tangan kirinya membalas genggaman tangan Tezuka.

 _Apa ini yang dinamakan hubungan teman sekelas?_

" _Irrashaimase_! Meja untuk dua orang, Goshujinsama, Ojousama?"

Lamunan Fuji terhenti oleh suara salah satu pelayan café yang menyapa mereka. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Fuji mengangguk sambil tersenyum pada sang pelayan. Tezuka sendiri sibuk menutup payung lalu menaruhnya di tempat penyimpanan payung. Pelayan wanita itu mengantar mereka ke meja dan kursi kosong di pojok café dekat jendela. Mereka pun duduk berhadapan.

Tezuka memesan secangkir teh hijau hangat dan Fuji memesan matcha cake parfait dengan tambahan es krim rasa wasabi. Sekitar lima menit menunggu, pesanan mereka pun datang. Senyum Fuji makin lebar setelah menyuap sesendok es krim rasa wasabi.

Merasa diperhatikan, Fuji menatap balik pada pemuda di hadapannya. "Mau?"

Lagi-lagi Tezuka hanya memberi jawaban dengan bahasa tubuh, gelengan kepala.

"Aku heran, kenapa banyak orang tidak suka wasabi? Atau justru aku yang aneh?"

"Itu berarti lidahmu unik, Fuji-san."

Tawa pelan terdengar kemudian. Tatapan penuh rasa tertarik dialamatkan pada Tezuka. "Aku tidak tahu harus menganggap itu pujian atau bukan, Tezuka-kun," balas Fuji dengan nada senang seraya menyuap es krim rasa matcha dan potongan sponge cake ke dalam mulut.

Tezuka tidak membalas lagi, tapi fokus pandangannya tertuju pada Fuji.

Fuji hanya tersenyum dan sesekali menatap keluar café.

Hujan terlihat semakin deras. Semua pejalan kaki memegang payung yang berbeda warna. Yusuke sering mengajaknya bermain tebak-tebakan tiap kali mereka makan malam di luar. Berkat kebiasaan mereka tersebut, Fuji mulai bisa mengenali karakteristik para pejalan kaki hanya dari penampilan luar dan perpaduan warna payung yang mereka pakai. Kegiatan observasi seperti ini menjadi hobinya sekarang.

Ekspresi gadis itu tampak takjub dan tertarik pada pejalan kaki di sisi seberang. Tezuka mencari objek yang dimaksud. Mulutnya terkatup rapat saat tahu beberapa orang di dalam gerombolan pemuda yang seumuran dengannya dan menggunakan jas hujan sedang berlari.

"Itu... anggota yang diundang di Junior Senbatsu Training Camp, kan?"

"...aa."

Hening kemudian. Sebenarnya Fuji sudah tahu kalau Tezuka mestinya menjadi salah satu di antara mereka. Orang yang memiliki potensi menjadi atlit tenis profesional sepertinya mana mungkin tidak diundang. Fuji menghela napas. Mungkin topik ini menjadi topik yang tabu untuk dibahas, tapi ada suatu hal yang ingin ia beritahukan pada Tezuka.

"Aku _juga_ diundang." Fuji tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi kaget dari pemuda di hadapannya. "Tapi liburan musim panas ini aku ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan keluargaku di Chiba, terutama dengan Tousan," jelasnya.

"Padahal itu kesempatan yang bagus untuk meningkatkan kemampuanmu," komentar Tezuka.

" _Saa_ , aku bisa latihan di manapun, kan?" balas Fuji seraya menggigit pocky rasa melon.

"Tapi teman latihan yang kuat ada di sana semua."

"Tidak semua kok, salah satunya ada di sini. Sedang minum teh denganku."

Tak ada balasan keluar dari mulut Tezuka, namun pancaran di matanya tampak kosong. Rasa bersalah memenuhi hati Fuji. Perlahan ia meraih tangan kiri Tezuka lalu menangkupnya dengan kedua tangan, bermaksud untuk memberi semangat. Ekspresi pemuda tersebut berubah jadi lebih hidup, walau nyatanya tetap terlihat datar.

" _Nee_ , Tezuka-kun." Entah kenapa jemari yang cukup lentik di tangan kiri Tezuka menarik perhatian Fuji. "Tanganmu cantik," pujinya kemudian.

Tanpa hitungan detik, Tezuka langsung menarik tangannya. "Tanganku tidak cantik, Fuji-san."

Fuji menahan tawa. Setiap waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama, membuat gadis itu semakin tertarik dengan sosok Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ia ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh dan bisa mengerti apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan tanpa harus mengucapkannya. Fuji memejamkan kedua mata, mencoba merasakan keberadaan Tezuka tanpa harus memandangnya secara langsung.

 _Oh... rasanya menenangkan_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

"Berapa lama kau liburan di Chiba, Fuji-san?" tanya Tezuka.

Mata itu terbuka kemudian memasang wajah berpikir. "Tiga hari? Atau mungkin bisa jadi seminggu. Tousan kadang merubah rencana tanpa pemberitahuan." Kali ini kedua alis Fuji yang mengernyit heran. Aura Tezuka sedikit menggelap.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Tezuka-kun?"

"Aa. Tidak perlu dipikirkan."

 _Hm, apa dia tak ingin aku pergi? ...mana mungkin._

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Rumah keluarga Fuji tampak lebih ramai dari biasanya, meski waktu masih menunjukkan jam lima pagi. Sang kepala keluarga, Fuji Shinosuke, sudah duduk di kursi ruang makan sambil membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi hitam buatan istri tercinta. Bola mata cokelat yang terhalangi lensa kacamata itu diam-diam memandangi sosok Yoshiko yang sedang sibuk membuat sarapan di konter dapur.

Tak lama kemudian, anak sulungnya ikut bergabung dengannya di ruang makan. " _Ohayou_..." sapa Yusuke dengan nada malas sebelum menyembunyikan wajah di atas lipatan kedua tangannya.

Shinosuke geleng-geleng kepala. "Jangan tidur lagi, Yusuke."

"Biarkan aku tidur sebelum makanannya siap."

"Bantu Kaasanmu sana. Jangan jadi pemalas."

Suara dengkuran halus menjadi balasan nasihat dari sang ayah.

Yoshiko tertawa pelan. "Biarkan dia tidur sebentar, Anata. Semalam Yusuke lembur mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya," ceritanya. Ia menaruh dua piring yang masing-masing berisi dua sandwich ke atas meja makan. Tangan kirinya mengelus rambut cokelat gelap milik Yusuke sebelum kembali ke konter dapur.

"Geh, Aneki! Cepat mandi dan ganti baju!"

"Aku sudah mandi, tinggal ganti baju saja, kok."

"Kenapa tidak sekalian, sih!?"

"Aku tidak mau ganti baju sebelum Yuuta-chan pakai baju couple denganku~"

" _No. BIG no_."

"Tsk."

Dua anaknya, Fuji dan Yuuta, muncul dari arah anak tangga. " _Ohayou_ ," sapa mereka bersamaan. Shinosuke membalas dan tersenyum lembut saat anak perempuan satu-satunya melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya. Semalam mereka tidak bertemu karena Fuji sudah tidur saat sang ayah sampai rumah. Pria yang sudah berumur setengah abad itu mencium pipi Fuji lalu menyuruhnya membantu Yoshiko.

"Aneki, jangan manja," ucap Yuuta sambil mendelikkan mata pada Fuji.

"Bilang saja kau juga mau bermanja ria dengan Tousan," balas Fuji.

Kali ini Shinosuke tertawa dan memasang ekspresi tertarik. Ia membentangkan kedua tangan setelah Fuji melepas pelukannya. "Sini, Yuuta. Peluk Tousan."

Yuuta bergedik ngeri. "Terima kasih, Tousan. Tapi aku bukan _anak manja_."

Fuji tersenyum dengan aura mengintimidasi. "Oh?"

Anak bungsu itu balas menatap sang kakak. " _Yeah_."

"Ck, berisik!" seru Yusuke tiba-tiba.

" _Maa_ , aku harus bantu Kaasan," ucap Fuji lalu pergi ke konter dapur. Ia menyapa sang ibu dan dihadiahi ciuman di kening. Saat membantu menyusun isi sandwich, terdengar dua saudaranya saling mengejek. Suara ayahnya pun ikut menyumbang yang sayangnya memilih berada di pihak anak sulung. Dalam hati ia merasa kasihan pada Yuuta, tapi adik manisnya itu memang memiliki ekspresi dan tingkah laku yang lucu saat digoda.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Fuji bisa melihat dengan jelas para laki-laki di rumahnya serta aura penuh kehangatan yang mengelilingi sekitar mereka. Jika di luar rumah, ia tahu aura yang mereka keluarkan akan berbeda, menjadi lebih mengintimidasi supaya tak ada satu pun orang yang bisa merendahkan mereka. Terutama ayah dan kakaknya.

 _Itu sebabnya Niisan jarang sekali punya pacar. Sekalinya ada, hubungan mereka takkan lama._

Bola mata birunya melirik sang ibu. _Sifat yang cocok untuk jadi pacar Niisan mungkin yang seperti Kaasan_ , pikirnya.

Yoshiko menengok karena merasa diperhatikan. "Hm? Ada apa, Syu-chan?"

"Aku berpikir, mungkin gadis yang cocok dengan Niisan adalah yang mirip dengan Kaasan."

Alis kanan Yoshiko terangkat kemudian tersenyum. Anaknya yang satu ini memang terkadang suka bicara _random_. Darah Shinosuke mengalir deras di tubuhnya, terlebih karena Fuji adalah anak perempuan. Tawa pelan nan anggun terdengar kemudian. "Mungkin, iya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba memikirkan hal itu?" tanya Yoshiko penasaran.

Senyum puas muncul di wajah Fuji setelah menaruh dan menata dua sandwich di atas piring. Fokusnya tertuju pada Yoshiko. "Aura mereka terlihat hangat sekarang," ucapnya.

Paham apa yang dimaksud sang anak, Yoshiko hanya mengangguk.

"Kaasan," panggil Fuji sambil berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya.

"Hm?" Kedua alis ibu tiga anak itu mengernyit. Rasa khawatir menyergap hatinya ketika melihat ekspresi kompleks di wajah Fuji. Ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Yoshiko diam sambil tersenyum, memberi sinyal bahwa ia siap mendengar cerita anak keduanya tersebut.

Namun Fuji menggeleng pelan. Ia menatap ibunya sambil tersenyum tipis seolah bilang 'tidak apa-apa'.

Tiga piring yang disusun oleh Yoshiko kini sudah diisi dengan dua sandwich. Gadis itu membawa dua piring dan berjalan mendekati meja makan. Di belakangnya, Yoshiko membawa satu nampan berisi dua gelas susu vanila, dua cangkir teh, dan sepiring sandwich. Kegiatan sarapan mereka pun dimulai.

Fuji meminum susu vanila lalu mulai memakan satu sandwich. Dirinya sadar kalau sang ibu yang duduk di samping kanannya sering melirik padanya dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi Fuji lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak sadar. Mulutnya mengunyah gigitan sandwich, sementara pikirannya tidak di sana. Momen yang terjadi kemarin sore dengan Tezuka di depan rumahnya kembali memenuhi benaknya.

" _Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Tezuka-kun. Aku jadi bisa liburan tanpa beban besok."_

" _Aa. Terima kasih juga sudah mau menemaniku ke perpustakaan."_

 _Fuji tersenyum lebar. "Hati-hati di jalan, Tezuka-kun." Saat tubuhnya berbalik dan mengambil langkah mendekati pagar rumah, tiba-tiba lengan kanannya ditahan. Ia kembali berbalik lalu mendongak untuk menatap Tezuka._

 _Pemuda itu hanya diam, namun mata dan auranya mulai berbicara._

 _Dalam hati Fuji tak ingin berharap banyak kalau tatapan Tezuka mengatakan untuk tidak pergi lama-lama. Membayangkan hal itu benar-benar dikatakan secara langsung membuat Fuji tak berkutik. Ia pun bingung harus melakukan apa sekarang._

 _Satu menit kemudian, ia menarik napas lalu membuangnya lewat mulut. Fuji melepas pegangan tangan Tezuka di lengan kanannya dan menangkup tangan itu seperti yang ia lakukan di Moonlight Café. "Aku hanya berlibur selama tiga hari. Kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di sekolah," ucapnya seraya tersenyum meyakinkan._

 _Kali ini Tezuka membalas dengan menggenggam tangan kanan Fuji. "Aa. Jagamu dirimu baik-baik, Fuji-san."_

"Haaaaai _, Fukubuchou~" Fuji terkekeh pelan. "Jangan merindukanku, ya," godanya._

 _Tezuka tidak membalas, namun bola mata_ hazel _-nya melirik ke samping._

 _Melihat tingkah pemuda di hadapannya ini membuat Fuji gemas sendiri. Lagi-lagi ia berpikir egois jika Tezuka ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak berjanji untuk tidak merindukannya._ Bukannya ini jadi makin gawat? _pikir Fuji sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menghangat._

 _Tiba-tiba tangan Tezuka yang lain menyentuh puncak kepala Fuji. Ia mengelus rambut cokelat itu beberapa kali. Ketika mata mereka saling bertemu, Tezuka berucap, "Tidak janji, Fuji-san."_

 _Wajah merona Fuji semakin terlihat jelas dan sukses mengundang tatapan tertarik dari lawan bicara. Gadis itu mulai panik dalam hati, walau wajahnya berhasil menunjukkan senyum manis. "Oh, bagaimana kalau aku mampir ke rumahmu setibanya aku di sini? Untuk memberikan oleh-oleh dari Chiba?" tawarnya memberikan solusi._

 _Garis bibir Tezuka tampak melengkung ke atas. "Tidak perlu. Kau pasti lelah nanti."_

 _Bibir Fuji mengerucut sebentar. "Baiklah," balasnya. Bisikan pelan terdengar kemudian, "Kukira kau ingin bertemu denganku lebih cepat, ternyata hanya pikiranku saja."_

 _Tangkupan kedua tangan Fuji pada tangan kiri Tezuka terlepas. Salah satu hal yang tidak disangka Fuji adalah kedua tangan Tezuka menangkup wajahnya dan mendekat. Jarak di antara wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat membuat Fuji bisa merasakan embusan napas Tezuka. Tubuhnya menegang diikuti jantung yang mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Perlahan kening Tezuka menyentuh keningnya._

 _Kedua mata Fuji terasa berat. Ibu jari di tangan kanan Tezuka yang mengelus pipinya sukses membuat tubuh Fuji kembali tenang. Sebelum matanya terpejam sepenuhnya, ia melihat tatapan penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang dari Tezuka._

Sihir apa yang dia gunakan sampai membuatku tak berdaya seperti ini?

 _Sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di ujung hidungnya. Fuji menahan tawa. "Tezuka-kun..."_

" _Jangan lengah." Senyuman hangat Tezuka menyapa penglihatan Fuji saat ia membuka mata._

" _Ara_... ada yang asyik melamun sambil senyum-senyum sendiri."

"Ugh, Aneki jadi gila."

Tatapan tajam milik Fuji dialamatkan pada dua saudara laki-lakinya secara bergantian. Ia berdeham sebentar sebelum memakan sandwich kedua. "Apa... kita akan berlibur ke Chiba hanya tiga hari?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

Shinosuke menatap putrinya heran. "Kalau bisa lebih dari itu. Apa kau keberatan, Syuko?"

"Mm, bukan begitu. Minggu depan ada pertandingan resmi, jadi..." Fuji tersenyum tipis.

"Klub tenis putra juga ada pertandingan. Hari Rabu harus ikut latihan, Tousan," sambung Yuuta.

Ekspresi kecewa terlihat di wajah sang ayah. Ia menghela napas pasrah. "Baiklah, hanya tiga hari tidak apa-apa." Matanya melirik ke arah istrinya yang duduk di sisi kirinya. "Kau mau menemaniku berlibur seminggu penuh 'kan, Yoshiko?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Yoshiko seraya tertawa pelan saat mendengar anak-anaknya tertawa datar.

"Karena aku tak ingin mengganggu _honeymoon Mom and Dad, so I'll go home too_ ," putus Yusuke. Mata cokelatnya bertemu pandang dengan adik pertamanya. Ia menyeringai sebentar. "Tapi sepertinya ada yang _sedikit_ berat hati ikut liburan ke Chiba," ucapnya.

Sekali lagi Fuji menatap tajam ke arah kakaknya. "Niisan."

Yusuke menjulurkan lidahnya, jahil.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Gak sanggup jadiin satu chapter full, makanya dibagi dua part. :')**

 **LOHAAAA! Gomen ne, baru update sekarang. Saya sibuk dengan proposal PKM dua minggu terakhir. Sense angst plus romance saya menghilang, hiks. Tadinya mau agak angst tapi susaaaaah! Mungkin part 2 nanti bakal angst karena mereka LDR-an selama 3 hari. XD Doakan semoga saya bisa bangun mood untuk buat angst-nya ya...**

 **Thanks to Tefu Choi for your review! #bow XD Saya akan lanjutin fanfic ini sampai mereka lulus dan beranjak dewasa (kalau bisa sampai maut memisahkan mereka XD).**

 **Btw, tadinya part ini gak ada adegan ciuman di hidung. Cuma inisiatif yang pertama kali dari Tezuka untuk pegangan tangan. Tapi karena mereka udah pegangan tangan di chapter sebelumnya, jadi progres momen sweet terbaru mereka ya ini. Saya belum berani buat scene mereka ciuman bibir. Di draft sih, pas chapter Seigaku Bunkasai. #spoiler**

 **Thank you for reading this fanfic! XD Bye!**


	9. Second Year JHS, Summer Rain (Part 2)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) **Disarankan baca chapter ini sambil mendengarkan lagu Gero x Faneru yang berjudul Summer Rain.** Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#9 Second Year JHS; Summer Rain (Part 2)**

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi, terlihat beberapa perahu nelayan memasuki area pesisir pantai. Di perahu mereka terdapat tangkapan ikan yang melimpah. Mulai dari ikan yang sejenis dengan sarden, yaitu bonito sampai jenis ikan yang tak bisa diidentifikasikan namanya. Satu per satu kotak berisi ikan tersebut dipindah dan dibawa ke pasar ikan yang berada tak jauh dari pesisir pantai. Pasar ikan itu sudah tampak ramai dengan para agen penjual maupun pembeli biasa.

Saeki Kojirou bersiul melihat hasil tangkapan sang ayah. "Lebih banyak dari yang kemarin, Tousan!" seru pemuda berambut perak tersebut.

"Ohoho! Tentu saja! Kojirou, bantu Tousan bawakan kotak-kotaknya ke sini!" suruh ayahnya.

" _Roger_!" balas Saeki seraya tersenyum lebar.

Selama perjalanan menuju perahu, pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya menyapa nelayan yang ia kenali adalah teman-teman ayahnya. Sesampainya di dekat perahu, Saeki putuskan untuk membawa kotak berisi cumi-cumi berbagai jenis dan ukuran. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia membawa kotak tersebut sampai ke pasar yang jaraknya tak sampai 1 km.

"Wah, Kojirou. Semangat seperti biasanya, eh?"

Ekspresi Saeki semakin cerah begitu melihat siapa yang menyapanya. "Jii-chan! _Ohayou_!"

" _Ohayou_ , Kojirou." Nelayan tua yang ternyata bernama Nakajima Ryuichiro tersenyum hingga membentuk garis lurus melengkung ke bawah. Diam-diam rasa nostalgia menyelinap di hati Saeki tiap kali melihat ekspresi dari pria yang sudah menjadi kakek-kakek itu.

"Kukira hari ini Jii-chan tidak menangkap ikan lagi, hehe," ucapnya.

"Fufu, sakit kepala bukanlah halangan untuk pergi berlayar, kau tahu."

"Heee, padahal kemarin siang tidak bisa bangun dari kasur."

" _Saa_ , sekarang sudah lebih baik." Kakek Nakajima kembali tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu kiri Saeki yang tidak digunakan untuk mengangkut kotak berisi cumi-cumi. Ia berjalan di samping pemuda yang sudah dianggap cucu sendiri itu. Ekspresinya tampak berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, apa kau tahu kalau Syuko dan keluarganya akan liburan ke sini mulai hari ini?"

Kotak yang dibawa Saeki hampir saja terjatuh kalau Kakek Nakajima tidak menahannya.

"Duh, Kojirou! Hati-hati pegangnya! Kalau lenganmu terkilir, bagaimana!?" bentak sang kakek, namun nadanya masih terdengar lembut dan terkesan seperti sedang berbisik.

Kepala Saeki menengok ke samping. Menatap Kakek Nakajima dengan bola mata berkaca-kaca. "Benarkah Syuko-chan liburan ke sini, Jii-chan?" tanyanya hampir tidak percaya.

Anggukan kepala menjadi jawabannya. "Memang Syuko dan Yuuta tidak mengirimmu email?"

Saeki tertawa lemas. "Kami terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah dan klub tenis. Jadi..."

"Hmm, begitu, ya? Nanti biar Jii-chan tegur mereka, deh."

"Eh!? Tidak perlu, Jii-chan!" Saeki menghela napas kemudian.

Terkadang ia heran, sebenarnya cucu dari Kakek Nakajima ini adalah dirinya atau Fuji bersaudara, sih? Walau begitu, ekspresi dan senyum bahagia di wajahnya tak mungkin bisa Saeki tutupi lagi. Teman sejak masa kecilnya itu jarang sekali ke Chiba, terutama Fuji Syuko. Terakhir kali ia bertemu anggota keluarga Fuji, yaitu dengan Yuuta dan ibunya, Yoshiko, yang merupakan anak bungsu dari Kakek Nakajima.

"Nanti malam, mampirlah ke rumah. Kita makan malam bersama," ajak Kakek Nakajima.

" _Ou_!" Tiba-tiba Saeki berwajah suram.

"Kurasa Neesan akan bertingkah memalukan lagi di depan Yusuke-nii," ucapnya setelah mengingat betapa gilanya sang kakak pada anak tertua di keluarga Fuji itu. Memang bukan rahasia lagi kalau kakaknya memendam rasa pada Yusuke. Meski pernah ditolak, namun hal yang membuat Saeki _sedikit_ bangga adalah rasa pantang menyerahnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan.

Sayangnya... hal itu juga yang membuat Saeki cemburu.

Senyum yang terkesan memaksakan diri tampak di wajah tampannya.

" _Maa_ , setelah ini aku akan mampir ke rumahnya, Jii-chan," putus Saeki dengan nada ceria lagi.

Kakek Nakajima hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

"Wah, rumah ini masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku ke sini," ucap Fuji Yusuke seraya menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk. Yuuta ikut duduk di sofa panjang yang lain setelah menaruh tas berukuran besar di dekat kakinya. Orang tua mereka geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah anak sulung mereka. Pandangan Yoshiko terarah pada Fuji yang terlihat berjalan mendekati _grand_ piano hitam di pojok ruang tamu. Shinosuke duduk di sofa _single_ seraya ikut memperhatikan anak perempuannya.

"Mainkan satu lagu, Syuko," pinta sang ayah.

Fuji tampak berpikir sebentar. Senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya ketika jari-jarinya bergerak menekan tuts piano. Alunan musik Piano Concerto in G 2nd movement karya Ravel terdengar memenuhi ruangan.

Rasa kantuk berhasil menguasai tubuh Yusuke hingga ia sukses tertidur. Yoshiko duduk di samping Fuji dan berbagi senyum ketika sang anak menengok ke arahnya. Kepala Yuuta terkantuk-kantuk, namun berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Iseng, ia menendang kaki sang kakak dan dihadiahi tatapan membunuh. Namun Yuuta sudah kebal, ia terus menendang kaki Yusuke hingga kakaknya benar-benar terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Melihat interaksi saudara laki-lakinya, Fuji tertawa dan memilih untuk menghentikan permainan pianonya. Lagipula gadis itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu hafal nada-nada dari musik tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba ia berlari mendekati Yuuta kemudian memeluknya sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Aneki, lepaskan akuuu!" protes adiknya yang manis.

"Sekarang gantian aku yang menjahilimu, Yuu-chan~" balas Fuji.

"Oh _God_... tapi sesak, Aneki!" protes Yuuta lagi.

"Wah, masih akur seperti dulu ternyata."

Semua pasang mata tertuju pada sosok di ambang pintu. Ekspresi terkejut perlahan berganti menjadi ekspresi hangat dan senang. Yuuta berdiri setelah berhasil lepas dari pelukan maut sang kakak yang kini berlari untuk memberikan pelukan mautnya pada si tamu.

"Kojirooooou!" seru Fuji.

Saeki hampir terjungkal kalau tidak sekuat tenaga menahan berat tubuhnya dan Fuji. Ia membalas pelukan hangat itu. Tangan kanannya menepuk pelan puncak kepala Fuji.

"Kau makin tinggi, Kojirou," ucap temannya itu sambil melepas pelukannya dan mendongak.

"Aku 'kan masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, Syuko," balas Saeki.

"Pfft, tinggimu melebihi Syuko sekarang. Padahal dulu kau lebih pendek, Kojirou," sahut Yusuke.

Entah kenapa Saeki bisa mendengar nada mengejek di sana. Ia duduk di sebelah Yuuta, sementara Fuji membiarkan pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh Yusuke sebagai balasan dirinya duduk di sofa tersebut. Ibu mereka menyiapkan teh dan cemilan di dapur. Yuuta menatap malas pada sang ayah yang terlihat tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari istri tercinta. Mereka berempat pun larut dalam pembicaraan mengenang masa lalu dan kehidupan mereka yang sekarang. Kemudian Yusuke yang lapar mengajak mereka makan siang di rumah makan langganan mereka dulu.

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah makan yang dimaksud Yusuke, seorang pelayan memberi sambutan 'selamat datang'. Saeki langsung menepuk kening. Ia lupa kalau kakaknya kerja _part time_ di rumah makan tersebut dan kini sudah berhambur ke pelukan Yusuke.

"Oh, astaga! Mimpi apa aku semalam bisa bertemu denganmu, Yusuke-san!" seru sang kakak.

Yusuke tertawa lemah. "Sebelum itu, bisa lepas pelukanmu, Mira-chan? Aku sesak."

" _Gomen, gomen_!" ucap Saeki Mira sambil melepas pelukan mautnya.

"Halo, Mira-neechan~" sapa Fuji yang berdiri di belakang kakaknya.

Dari sudut pandang Mira, gadis yang sudah dianggap adik sendiri itu terlihat semakin cantik. Tingkahnya pun lucu karena ia hanya menelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum manis, membiarkan tubuhnya ditutupi oleh tubuh Yusuke. Mira berseru kegirangan memanggil nama Fuji. "Syu-chaaaaan~" Kini tubuh Fuji menjadi korban dari pelukan mautnya.

Yuuta yang tak ingin ikut-ikutan jadi korban memilih untuk langsung duduk di kursi kosong dekat pintu masuk. Saeki geleng-geleng kepala dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yuuta. Yusuke ikut duduk di sebelah sang adik.

"Mira-neechan, apa kabarnya?" tanya Fuji.

Mira melepas pelukannya. "Baik~ Dan aku masih berusaha _move on_ dari kakakmu loh, hehe."

Rasa bersalah muncul di hati Fuji ketika mendengarnya. Kenapa kakaknya tidak bisa menerima cinta gadis di hadapannya ini? Padahal Mira adalah gadis yang baik, walau tingkahnya sedikit ekstrim. Wajahnya pun termasuk cantik dan mungkin ia bisa menjadi primadona di kampusnya.

"Apa tidak ada orang yang menarik di mata Neechan, selain Niisan?" tanya Fuji lagi.

"Ada sih, tapi entahlah. Haha, sudahlah. Ayo duduk, pasti kau sudah lapar~"

Dengan profesional Mira melayani mereka. Sesekali ikut melayangkan guyonan saat keempat konsumennya tersebut bicara, terutama saat giliran Saeki yang bercerita. Fuji memperhatikan gadis yang umurnya sekitar lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Terkadang ia tertangkap basah dan dibalas senyuman tipis dari Mira. Fuji sendiri sebenarnya merasa simpati dan cemas.

"Jangan khawatir. Mira kuat, kok."

Fuji menengok ke arah kakaknya. _Niisan ternyata sadar tapi bersikap biasa saja,_ pikirnya.

"Kalau kau melihatnya seperti itu, Neechan takkan senang, Syuko."

Kepala Fuji mengangguk setelah mendengar ucapan Saeki.

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu, satu porsi es serut sudah dihidangkan di depan Fuji. Dua saudara laki-lakinya pergi ke pantai lebih dulu. Saeki masih setia menemani sambil memakan es serut pesanannya. Fuji tersenyum melihat tingkah teman sejak masa kecilnya yang tidak berubah. Pemuda itu masih suka mengambil bagian porsi terdalam es serut lebih dulu dibandingkan langsung mencampur semua sirup dengan serutan es.

Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Bagaimana kabar, Oji?"

Saeki tertawa pelan. "Baik, tapi kami menyuruhnya untuk tidak banyak melakukan aktivitas."

Kali ini Fuji yang tertawa. Oji yang ia maksud adalah kakek yang saat ini resmi menjadi pelatih klub tenis Rokkaku Chuu. Fuji sempat menjadi muridnya sebelum ia pindah ke Tokyo. Bahkan Oji juga yang memperkenalkan tenis pada mereka. Seandainya Fuji sekeluarga tidak pindah, Fuji dan Yuuta pasti akan melanjutkan SMP di Rokkaku Chuugakkou bersama Saeki.

Setelah es serut mereka habis, Saeki mengajak Fuji pergi ke pantai. Seperti biasa, pantai di kota Onjuku ini ramai dengan pengunjung, baik dari wisatawan asing maupun domestik. Pantai ini juga menjadi perwakilan area renang Pesisir Sotoboso dan tiap akhir bulan September diadakan Surfing Carnival. Jadi, tidak heran jika terjadi peningkatan pada jumlah wisatawan.

"Syuko!" Sebuah topi jerami ditaruh di atas kepala Fuji. Yusuke tersenyum puas. "Cocok!" ucapnya seraya berbalik dan bermain air bersama Yuuta yang sedang asyik mencari sesuatu yang Fuji yakini adalah kerang putih. Di tangan kanan sang kakak, ada sebuah ban karet untuk berenang, tapi bukan berarti ia tak bisa berenang, ya.

"Yusuke-niisan masih _overprotective_ padamu ternyata, termasuk dari sinar matahari," komentar Saeki sambil tersenyum geli.

"Aku takkan mengelak soal itu, Tuan Tampan yang Tak Berguna," balas Fuji sarkastik.

 _Jleb._ Saeki merasa hatinya tertohok. "Sekarang aku tidak seperti itu, tahu. Tiap pagi aku selalu membantu Tousan membawa hasil tangkapan ke pasar," gerutunya dengan nada sedikit bangga.

Bola mata biru Fuji terlihat berkilat karena rasa tertarik pada fakta baru tersebut.

Saeki yang sadar akan kilatan rasa tertarik itu hanya menyeringai tampan.

Melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Saeki, Fuji langsung meninju pelan lengan atas temannya tersebut. "Jangan besar kepala. Bagiku kau tetap Tuan Tampan yang Tak Berguna," ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati bibir pantai.

Kakinya berhenti sekitar sepuluh meter dari tempat sang kakak sedang mengambang dengan ban renang. Pandangan Fuji tidak lepas dari air laut yang terlihat tak berujung. Ia pun berjongkok lalu mencari sesuatu. Merasa tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya, Fuji pun kembali memandangi laut lepas. Langit tampak sedikit tidak bersahabat. Ia berpikir, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Akhir-akhir ini memang sedang musim hujan sebagai tanda pergantian musim, dari musim semi menjadi musim panas.

"Sepertinya akan turun hujan," ucap Saeki menyuarakan pikiran Fuji secara tidak langsung.

Fuji tersenyum lembut tanpa menengok pada lawan bicara yang sudah berjongkok di sampingnya. "Aa. Mungkin hanya gerimis."

Ucapan mereka pun menjadi kenyataan. Air hujan sedikit demi sedikit membasahi bumi. Langit tetap terlihat mendung, namun tak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan hingga menimbulkan badai. Bahkan sinar matahari masih berusaha melawan langit mendung supaya wilayah di sekitar Pantai Onjuku kembali terang.

Tanpa sadar, senyum Fuji berubah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat. Kedua ujung alis mengkerut diikuti tatapan yang sulit dipahami, termasuk oleh Saeki.

"Aku rindu _pelangi_ ," bisiknya pelan.

Entah kenapa muncul rasa sakit di hati Saeki. Dari sudut pandangnya, ia merasa Fuji sedang mencari sesuatu, seseorang lebih tepatnya. _Jangan-jangan..._

"Padahal kau baru ke sini satu hari. Sudah _kangen_?" balas Saeki, sok tahu.

"Aneh, ya? Padahal kemarin aku baru _melihatnya_."

Kali ini Fuji membalas tatapan Saeki dan itu menguatkan dugaannya. Gadis ini merindukan _seseorang_ yang ditemuinya kemarin. Ekspresi pemuda yang cukup eksotis itu memucat, walau dirinya berusaha mati-matian untuk memasang wajah seperti biasanya. Rasa penasaran muncul di hati Saeki. Ia ingin mengetahui _siapa_ sosok yang dibicarakan Fuji secara tidak langsung ini.

"Oh. Melihat _siapa_?"

" _Pelangi_."

"Kau _tahu_ maksudkuapa, Syuko."

Diam. Fuji terlihat tidak ingin mengatakannya. Kontak mata di antara mereka terputus. Gadis itu kembali memandangi laut.

Saeki masih setia memperhatikan wajah Fuji yang terlihat tidak ekspresif seperti biasanya. Perlahan helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Saeki memilih ikut menatap laut yang mulai diterangi sinar matahari dan membuat warnanya menjadi sebiru bola mata Fuji.

"Akhir-akhir ini kita tidak pernah kirim kabar satu sama lain," ucap Saeki mengawali pembicaraan. Ia masih berniat untuk mengetahui sosok _pelangi_ ini.

"Kau pasti sibuk dengan klub dan sekolah, aku pun demikian," balas Fuji.

"Aku tahu." Saeki tersenyum. "Tapi aku ingin tahu kabarmu di sana. Apa kau punya banyak teman? Apa nilaimu masih sebagus saat di sini? Bagaimana dengan permainan tenismu? Apa kau semakin menyukai tenis di sana? Aku ingin tahu semuanya, Syuko," akunya dengan wajah tertunduk sedih.

" _Gomen_ , Kojirou." Rasa bersalah terlihat jelas di wajah Fuji.

Saeki menggenggam tangan kanan gadis itu. "Apa _dia_ baik padamu?"

Kepala Fuji mengangguk sekali. Ia tertawa pelan. "Kalau tidak baik, mana mungkin aku _menyukainya_." Tangan kanannya membalas genggaman tangan Saeki. "Dulu kau bilang, aku harus mencari laki-laki yang baik, kan?"

"Hmm... aku tak bisa berpendapat apa-apa sebelum melihatnya sendiri."

"Suatu hari ini aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Aa. Harus." _Sebelum itu, aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk tidak terlihat sedih di depan mereka,_ pikir Saeki dalam hati. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti kehilangan kekuatan dalam sekejap, ia pun menjatuhkan tubuhnya begitu saja di atas pasir.

"Haaah... ada yang mendahului ternyata," gumam laki-laki itu pelan.

"Huh?" Raut wajah penasaran hinggap di wajah Fuji.

Kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam, Saeki angkat ke atas dan mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang. Apa terlihat sedih, tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, atau keduanya. Yang pasti laki-laki itu bisa melihat kalau Fuji bahagia sekarang, walau mungkin ia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan.

"Kau terlihat bahagia. Aku senang, Syuko."

" _Saa, dou ka na_?"

* * *

 **TezuFem!Fuji**

* * *

Sebuah amplop cokelat di dekat lampu belajar menarik perhatian Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ia sudah membaca isinya lebih dari tiga kali, tapi rasa penyesalan tetap ada di hatinya. Tangan kanan memijat daerah di antara kedua alis. Semakin dipikirkan, penyesalan itu semakin terasa menyesakkan. Tapi ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Semua sudah terjadi. Yang harus ia lakukan sekarang adalah fokus untuk pertandingan Kantou bulan ini.

Perhatiannya tertuju pada sikut tangan kiri. Dokter selalu mengatakan untuk tidak memaksakan diri, tapi tangan kirinya adalah tangan dominan. Meski sudah berusaha membiasakan diri dengan tangan kanan, namun yang namanya kebiasaan sulit dirubah.

Tezuka menatap bulan sabit yang samar-samar terlihat dari balik tirai. Ia jadi teringat kejadian sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. Saat untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang sadar bahwa dirinya adalah tangan kidal tanpa ia beritahu.

Orang yang dimaksud ialah Fuji Syuko. Si jenius. Gadis manis yang akhir-akhir ini muncul di benaknya setiap waktu.

 _Tok tok tok._

"Kunimitsu?"

Suara sang ibu terdengar sebelum pintu kamarnya terbuka. Tezuka Ayana tersenyum di ambang pintu. Kedua alis Tezuka mengernyit. Senyum Ayana terlihat _tidak_ biasa.

"Ada apa, Okaasan?" tanya Tezuka tanpa beranjak dari kursi belajarnya.

"Ada gadis cantik ingin bertemu denganmu di teras," jawab Ayana dengan ekspresi bahagia.

Rasa kaget terlihat jelas di wajah tampan Tezuka. Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, ia bangkit dari kursi lalu berlari melewati Ayana yang sudah memberi jalan lebih dulu sebelum ditabrak oleh anak tunggalnya itu. Samar-samar Tezuka bisa mendengar suara tawa pelan sang ibu bersamaan dengan suara gaduh pijakan kakinya menuruni anak tangga.

Dari dasar anak tangga, sosok gadis dimaksud Ayana sudah terlihat. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan sekantong plastik di tangannya. Tezuka tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain menatap takjub pada sang tamu.

"Fuji-san..." gumamnya pelan. Perlahan Tezuka berjalan mendekati tamu tak diundang itu yang ternyata adalah Fuji Syuko. Kakinya berhenti tepat di ambang pintu.

Fuji terkekeh pelan. " _Kichatta_."

 _Kawaii..._ Tezuka berusaha untuk tidak merona walau gagal.

"Sesuai janji, aku mampir membawa oleh-oleh dari Chiba!" serunya sambil menunjukkan kantong besar berisi beberapa kotak di dalamnya. Fuji tersenyum lebar dan menunggu pemilik rumah untuk menerima oleh-oleh yang ia bawa.

Tezuka menghela napas, namun ekspresinya melembut. "Kau tidak lelah?" tanyanya seraya menerima kantong besar tersebut.

"Rasa lelahku hilang setelah melihatmu," jawab Fuji spontan.

Bola mata _hazel_ Tezuka sedikit melebar karena kaget. Ia menutupi hidung dan bibir dengan tangan kiri. Pandangannya beralih asalkan tidak memandangi Fuji. Laki-laki itu merasa wajahnya berubah panas layaknya sedang terkena demam.

Malu. Salah tingkah. Tezuka sangat paham apa yang terjadi padanya. Tapi kenapa efeknya sebesar ini? Padahal hanya satu kalimat spontan dari seorang teman sekelas. Dari seorang Fuji Syuko.

...atau memang karena dari Fuji?

Masih dengan menutupi sebagian wajah, Tezuka melirik pada sang tamu. Reaksi Fuji pun tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Gadis itu juga terlihat salah tingkah dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan menundukkan kepala, walau sia-sia.

"Ehem! Kenapa tidak diajak masuk, Kunimitsu?"

Momen canggung itu diakhiri secara paksa oleh kehadiran Nyonya Tezuka.

Dalam hati Tezuka merasa lega. Ia tak bisa mencairkan suasana canggung tersebut sendiri. Apa yang dilakukan Fuji juga sepertinya tidak akan membantu, justru malah akan semakin canggung pikirnya. Setelah berdeham, Tezuka berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar datar seperti biasa.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan untuk makan malam di sini, Fuji-san?" tanya Tezuka sambil berharap ajakannya diterima dengan senang hati.

"Apa... tidak apa-apa?" tanya balik Fuji, terlihat merasa tidak enak karena menjadi pengganggu.

Belum sempat Tezuka menjawab, Ayana sudah memotongnya. "Tidak apa-apa! Jarang sekali kami makan malam dengan _teman_ Kunimitsu. Ayo, ayo!" ucap sang ibu seraya menarik lengan Fuji untuk ikut bersamanya ke ruang makan.

Ekspresi Fuji terlihat senang. Ia tersenyum pada Tezuka sebelum menghilang di balik dinding ruang makan. Kemudian terdengar seruan wanita cantik itu memperkenalkan Fuji sebagai teman Tezuka pada suami dan ayah mertuanya, Tezuka Kuniharu dan Tezuka Kunikazu.

"Kunimitsu! Tutup pintunya dan cepat ke sini!" suruh Ayana.

Tezuka geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah hiperaktif ibunya.

Pintu rumah kediaman Tezuka pun tertutup rapat. Di malam itu, rumah Tezuka menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya. Hanya dengan kedatangan satu tamu. Fuji Syuko.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Akhirnya bisa update juga... Saya sudah mulai sibuk kuliah, makanya gak bisa update serajin awal-awal. :') Sebenarnya beberapa hari yang lalu mau saya update, pas baru ngerjain 85%, laptop gak bisa nyala. Saya panik karena belum sempet di backup. Terus untungnya laptop bisa nyala lagi dan viola! Saya bisa update hari ini. :')**

 **Soal Saeki, kayaknya juga gak kaget ya karena mereka teman sejak masa kecil. Wajar kalau ada rasa cinta di sana. Sayangnya Fuji terlalu dense... Angst-nya gak kerasa, I knew... Tapi momen TezuFujinya gak masalah, kan!? TAT Apa kurang sweet? Progresnya juga lamban, I knew... Bakal boring kayaknya... #pundung**

 **Demo, ganbaru!**

 **Thank you for your time to read this fanfic agaaaain! XD Miko-san mo, arigatou for your review! #bow :') Sudah dilanjut yaaaa XD**

 **Soal Pantai Onjuku, ini asli ada di Distrik Isumi, Chiba, Jepang. Saya gak tau Rokkaku aslinya di mana selain Chiba. Iseng saya cari refrensi dan dapat kota Onjuku ini. Maaf kalau salah, saya hanya mengandalkan internet. :') #bow Dan dengan ini, chapter Summer Rain selesai! YEAY!**

 **Chapter depan, Comforting. Kayaknya bakal lebih singkat dan gak ada part-partnya. Tapi Chapter selanjutnya: Seishun Bunkasai yang dibagi jadi lebih dari 3 part. I hope you could wait patiently... #bow**

 **Oke, ja!**

 **CHAU!**


	10. Second Year JHS, Comforting

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#10 Second Year JHS; Comforting**

* * *

Hujan rintik-rintik kembali membasahi tanah ketika Fuji ingin pulang ke rumahnya. Ayana menyuruh anak kesayangannya untuk mengantar gadis manis itu yang tentunya langsung di'iya'kan oleh Tezuka. Fuji sempat menolak tawaran tersebut, namun Ayana tetap memaksa. Akhirnya kedua remaja itu menurut.

Dalam diam mereka jalan beriringan di bawah payung besar berwarna biru tua. Fuji tersenyum tipis. Ia jadi teringat kejadian sebelum dirinya berlibur ke Chiba. Saat itu mereka juga sepayung berdua... dan bergandengan tangan.

 _Rasanya malu juga kalau mengingatnya,_ pikir sang gadis.

"Bagaimana liburanmu di Chiba?" tanya Tezuka tiba-tiba.

"Menyenangkan! Pantainya semakin ramai karena sebentar lagi akan ada Surfing Carnival," jawab Fuji dengan ekspresi penasaran karena tidak biasanya Tezuka yang mengawali pembicaraan. Ia menengok ke arah pemuda tersebut yang ternyata sudah sibuk memperhatikan dirinya sejak tadi. Lidahnya mendadak kelu, diikuti rasa hangat menjalar ke pipi.

"Oh."

"Ya..."

Entah kenapa Tezuka tetap menatapnya intens. Fuji jadi sedikit salah tingkah dan perlahan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang lain. Apapun itu, asalkan bukan ke arah Tezuka. Mungkin sadar jika Fuji merasa risih, pemuda stoik tersebut kembali memandang jalanan di depannya. Diam-diam ia menghela napas lega.

Mereka terus berjalan menuju kediaman rumah keluarga Fuji tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Awalnya keheningan tersebut terasa canggung. Dalam hati Fuji tidak suka dengan kecanggungan di antara mereka seolah mereka baru saling mengenal kemarin dan sekarang malah saling lupa nama. Ia juga ingin terus mendengar suara berat Tezuka yang kata banyak orang terdengar seksi. Tak ingin larut dalam kecanggungan, Fuji pun memilih untuk mengikis jarak sehingga bahunya sempat bersentuhan dengan bahu Tezuka.

Sekilas bola mata birunya melihat tangan kiri pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya pada payung. Aura biru gelap milik Tezuka terlihat menggelap. Tubuh Fuji sontak merinding.

 _Apa aku salah langkah?_

"Fuji-san, sudah sampai."

Gadis itu mengerjap berulang kali ketika melihat gerbang rumahnya berada tepat di depannya. Ia masih terkena efek perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada aura Tezuka. Meski aura tersebut sudah kembali seperti semula sekarang.

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Tezuka-kun," ucap Fuji setelah tertawa paksa dan terdengar kelelahan.

Kedua alis Tezuka terlihat mengernyit. "Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

Perlahan getaran tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Fuji menarik napas lalu mendongak. Mulutnya terkatup rapat karena terlalu kaget dengan jarak di antara tubuh dan wajah mereka yang tak lebih dari sepuluh centi meter.

"Fuji-san..." Wajah Tezuka mendekat.

Tangan kiri Fuji meraih gerbang, bermaksud mencari sandaran supaya tubuhnya tidak jatuh karena kehilangan tenaga. Ia pun mundur selangkah sambil menunduk. Tanpa menyadari tatapan Tezuka yang terlihat sakit hati dengan tindakannya barusan.

Sebelum membuka pagar, Fuji berusaha untuk tidak lari. Kepalanya kembali terangkat lalu termenung. Ia sempat melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah Tezuka. Samar-samar terdengar suara asing yang menyuruhnya mendekat. Tubuhnya menuruti suara tersebut, namun Fuji tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Fuji hanya tersenyum tipis dan memberikan tatapan lembut pada Tezuka. " _Ja, mata ashita_."

"...aa. _Mata ashita_."

Tubuh Fuji berbalik membelakangi Tezuka dan membuka gerbang. Saat kaki kanannya mengambil langkah masuk ke area halaman rumahnya, sepasang tangan melingkar di sekitar lengan atas Fuji. Gadis itu merasa geli karena rambut cokelat gelap milik Tezuka menyentuh pipi dan area sensitif sekitar bawah telinga sampai lehernya. Belum lagi embusan napas pemuda itu mengenai punggungnya.

"T-Tezuka-kun?" panggil Fuji yang gagal menutupi rasa gugup dan panik.

Pelukan sepihak itu mengerat. "Fuji..."

 _...oh, begitu ya. Maaf, aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat, Tezuka._

Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Fuji bergetar. Suara tawa lembut terdengar kemudian. Kedua tangannya menyentuh tangan yang melingkar di sekitar atas dadanya. Ia menengok ke kanan sambil sedikit bersandar pada dada Tezuka. Senyum bahagia terlihat di wajah Fuji.

"Untuk pertama kalinya kau memanggilku tanpa _suffix_ -'san'," ucap gadis itu.

Tezuka tidak membalas. Ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona karena malu.

"Apa kau mau memanggilku 'Syuko', Kunimitsu?"

Sesaat tubuh Tezuka mematung sebelum berbisik memanggil nama Fuji. "Syuko..."

Tidak mampu menahan rasa bahagianya lagi, Fuji pun melepas pelukan Tezuka dan berbalik memeluk leher pemuda tersebut. " _I miss you_ ," bisiknya. Air mata mulai berkumpul di ujung matanya ketika tangan Tezuka melingkar di sekitar pinggangnya.

" _I miss you, too_."

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Turnamen Kantou tinggal dua putaran, yaitu semi final dan final. Jika berhasil menjadi juara, maka kesempatan untuk ikut bertanding di turnamen nasional bukanlah sebuah impian lagi. Tahun ini tim Seigaku, baik tim putra dan putri berhasil masuk empat besar. Ryuzaki Sumire tersenyum puas melihat papan skor. 40-30 dengan games 6-5.

"Sepertinya tiket menuju putaran final berhasil diamankan ya, Sensei?"

Ryuzaki menatap Nishimura Riko sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Meski begitu, aku tidak menyangka Fuji-chan sekuat ini," gumam sang Ketua klub tenis putri.

Di hadapan mereka, berdiri seorang gadis cantik dengan raket biru muda di tangan kanannya. Ia tampak terengah-engah lalu bersiap menerima servis dari pihak lawan. Kali ini Ketua klub tenis putri dari Rikkaidai Fuzoku menjadi lawan main Fuji Syuko di Single 1.

"Aku berharap banyak pada tim putri kali ini, Nishimura," ucap Ryuzaki.

Kedua tangan Nishimura terkepal. "Aa."

"Tahun ini pun Seigaku masih belum bisa menandingi Hyoutei Gakuen."

"Tapi tim putra sudah berjuang keras, Sensei."

Ryuzaki tersenyum. Ia paham kalau gadis di sampingnya ini ikut merasa kesal atas kekalahan yang dialami tim putra Seigaku. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah berjuang bersama sampai sejauh ini. Wakamatsu Rei tidak menyerah sampai detik terakhir dan kalah dalam _tie break_ melawan Atobe Keigo, Ketua klub tenis Hyoutei Gakuen yang ternyata masih murid tingkat dua. Bagi Ryuzaki tak ada yang lebih membanggakan dari melihat kegigihan anak didiknya, meskipun mereka kalah.

Terdengar sorakan nama Seigaku dari penjuru lapangan pertandingan. Fuji berhasil menang dan membawa tim Seigaku melaju ke putaran final. Semua anggota reguler masuk ke lapangan lalu memeluk _heroine_ Seigaku di turnamen kali ini. Nishimura tersenyum setelah mendapat tepukan dari Ryuzaki, bermaksud menyuruhnya ikut bergabung dengan anggota yang lain.

Saat Nishimura mendekat, anggota yang lain memberi jalan. Fuji terlihat kelelahan, namun masih bisa tersenyum manis seperti biasa. Sang Ketua mengulurkan tangan kanan. Ekspresi Fuji terlihat kaget sekilas sebelum meraih tangan itu dan saling menggenggam erat.

" _Otsukare_ , Fuji-chan. Kau membawa Seigaku ke putaran final. _Arigatou_."

Fuji menggeleng pelan. "Bukan hanya aku, tapi semua anggota dan orang-orang yang sudah mendukung kita yang membuat Seigaku menang."

Nishimura mengangguk dengan ekspresi bangga.

Lawan Fuji yang masih berdiri di sisi lain mendekat. "Fuji-san."

Baik Fuji maupun Nishimura menengok. Fuji melepas genggaman tangan sang Ketua lalu berjalan mendekati lawannya. Belum sempat berucap, tangan dari gadis di hadapannya terulur. Sebuah senyum tulus terlihat di wajahnya yang kelelahan.

"Kau menang. Kuharap kau dan Seigaku menjadi juara satu di turnamen ini," ucapnya.

" _Arigatou_." Fuji membalas uluran itu dan menggenggamnya. Ia tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kau hebat. Suatu kehormatan bisa bertanding melawanmu, Yukimura-san," ucap Fuji.

Gadis cantik bernama Yukimura itu tertawa lembut. "Kau juga hebat, Fuji-san. Kuharap kita bisa bertanding atau sekedar bermain tenis di lain kesempatan."

Kali ini Fuji mengangguk. Saat ia melepas genggaman tangan mereka, tiba-tiba tubuh Fuji hilang keseimbangan. Dengan cepat Nishimura menahan berat tubuhnya. _Aku hampir mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanku tadi, haha,_ pikir Fuji sambil berusaha tetap terjaga.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Fuji-chan?" tanya Nishimura khawatir.

"Aa. Jangan cemas, Buchou."

Seluruh anggota reguler pun diminta berbaris untuk penutupan pertandingan semi final. Fuji dibantu oleh anggota yang lain untuk tetap berdiri di sana. Meski Yukimura adalah lawannya, tapi ekspresi gadis cantik itu tidak bisa ditutupi kalau ia khawatir dengan keadaan Fuji. Suasana haru menyelimuti sisi Seigaku, sementara di sisi lain tim Rikkaidai kehilangan semangat mereka. Ekspresi menyesal pun juga terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Dengan ini, pertandingan semi final Turnamen Kantou dimenangkan oleh Seishun Gakuen dan berhak melanjutkan ke final yang akan diselenggarakan hari Minggu besok."

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

Fuji Syuko menaruh handuk putih di lehernya. Ia mengelap keringat di sekitar dahi lalu terdiam setelah mengingat sesuatu. Dilihatnya beberapa anggota klub sudah berjalan keluar lapangan bersama Pelatih mereka, namun sosok Nishimura Riko masih berdiri di dekatnya. Gadis berambut pirang itu tampak melamunkan sesuatu. Entah kenapa Fuji jadi memikirkan sosok Tezuka karena posenya Nishimura yang sedang menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada terlihat mirip dengan pemuda tersebut.

" _Syuko..."_

Dengan cepat ia menutupi sebagian wajah dengan handuk.

"Klub tenis putra..."

Mendengar Nishimura berucap sesuatu, Fuji langsung menengok.

"...gagal masuk final."

Napas Fuji terasa sesak. _Gagal? Tezuka dan yang lain... gagal?_

Nishimura tersenyum lemah. Ekspresinya benar-benar terpukul seolah dirinya yang kalah. Ia mendongak kemudian memejamkan kedua mata. "Padahal kupikir kita bisa berjuang bersama sampai akhir, membawa pulang dua piala sekaligus dan membuat _mereka_ yang selalu menghina kita dengan sebutan _sampah_ tidak berkutik..." lirihnya.

Gadis berambut cokelat pendek itu hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Yang terpikirkan di benaknya adalah bagaimana kondisi Tezuka dan adiknya yang baru pertama kali ikut bertanding secara resmi sebagai anggota reguler Seigaku sekarang.

"Wakamatsu... dan Tezuka-kun yang paling terpukul atas kekalahan kali ini."

"...di mana mereka?" tanya Fuji seraya memasukkan handuk serta botol minum ke dalam tas.

"Terakhir Ryuzaki-sensei bilang kalau mereka sudah pulang duluan," jawab Nishimura.

Fuji yang sudah bersiap pergi kini kembali terdiam. Tangan kanannya terkepal sebelum ia menunduk. Sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya membuat gadis itu mendongak. Ketua klubnya tersenyum tipis.

"Tezuka-kun sedang menunggu Ibunya untuk diantar _check up_ ke rumah sakit terdekat."

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Nishimura, sosok Tezuka Kunimitsu sedang terduduk di sebuah kursi panjang dekat pintu lapangan tempatnya bertanding tadi. Fuji memperhatikan bahunya yang terlihat tidak tegak seperti biasanya. Aura biru gelap di sekitar tubuh Tezuka juga berubah menjadi hitam. Rasa takut kembali menyerang Fuji. Ia jadi teringat kejadian setelah dirinya berkunjung ke rumah Tezuka untuk memberi oleh-oleh dari Chiba.

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. _Tidak perlu takut. Tezuka membutuhkanmu sekarang, Syuko._

Perlahan Fuji melangkah mendekat. Gadis itu duduk tepat di sisi kanan Tezuka, namun sosoknya tetap larut dalam pikirannya. Fuji tidak mengatakan apa-apa sampai Tezuka sendiri yang menyadari keberadaannya. Ia tahu kalau pemuda itu butuh waktu untuk sendiri, tapi Fuji juga tidak bisa membiarkannya terpuruk begitu saja.

"Tezuka-kun?" panggil Fuji pelan.

"...hm?" Tezuka menjawab, namun tak ada tanda-tanda ia ingin diajak bicara.

Fuji diam dengan kedua tangan saling terkepal di atas lutut. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Tezuka lalu ikut menatap lapangan tenis yang sudah terlihat sepi. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Gadis itu baru sadar kalau lapangan tenis ternyata lebih luas dari apa yang ia pikirkan.

 _Jadi, selama ini aku berlari mengejar bola kecil itu di lapangan seluas ini? Dan aku tidak merasa lelah meski bermain dua sampai tiga jam sehari? Menarik..._

Tiba-tiba bahu kirinya terasa berat, diikuti rasa geli di sekitar perpotongan lehernya. Kepala Fuji menunduk. Bola mata birunya menatap tangan kanan Tezuka yang entah kenapa selalu sukses membuatnya ingin menyentuh tangan lentik itu. Setelah berusaha menahan diri, tangan kiri Fuji tetap bisa menemukan jalan untuk menyentuh tangan Tezuka. Belum sempat tangan mereka bersentuhan, Tezuka menjauhkan tangannya. Bibir Fuji mengerucut dan dengan cepat ikut menjauh sambil memalingkan wajah.

Tidak lama kemudian bahu Tezuka bergetar sedikit. Tangan kanannya menyentuh pergelangan tangan Fuji dan menyelipkan jari-jarinya di antara jari-jari tangan gadis itu. Senyum tipis terlihat di wajah Tezuka. Ia menggenggam erat tangan mungil Fuji lalu meletakkannya di antara tubuh mereka. Sesekali ibu jari Tezuka mengusap pelan punggung tangannya.

Di sisi lain Fuji tetap memalingkan wajah dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Gadis itu membalas genggaman tangan mereka sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya ke atas kepala Tezuka. Matanya terpejam sesaat, merasakan ketenangan di sekitar mereka.

"...sudah lebih baik?" tanya Fuji tanpa membuka mata.

"Aa. Terima kasih, Fuji-san."

Entah kenapa tubuh Tezuka merapat seolah mencari kehangatan dari tubuhnya. Fuji menggigit bibir bawah, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak kegirangan. _Kenapa kamu jadi terlihat imut begini, Tezukaaaaa!?_ pikirnya.

"Fuji-san?" panggil Tezuka lirih.

"Hm? Apa?" tanya Fuji setelah berhasil menetralkan emosi dalam hatinya.

"Selamat atas kemenangan timmu."

"... _arigatou_ , Tezuka-kun. Kau dan yang lain juga sudah berjuang keras."

Tezuka mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. "Walau tetap kalah, tapi aku tidak menyesal karena sudah berjuang sampai akhir," ucap pemuda itu dengan nada tegas.

Kali ini Fuji hanya mengangguk. Ia tahu Tezuka ingin berbagi cerita tentang perasaannya sekarang. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya meminjamkan bahu dan telinga.

"Tapi..." Sekali lagi tubuh Tezuka merapat padanya.

"...tahun depan, kau dan anggota lainnya harus membalas kekalahan ini, Tezuka-kun. Sama-sama, kita akan menjadi nomor satu di Jepang. _Nee_?" Fuji mengayunkan kedua tangan mereka lalu dengan berani mencium punggung tangan pemuda di sampingnya itu.

Sekilas tubuh Tezuka menegang. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia membalas Fuji dengan mencium jari-jari tangannya. Terdengar suara tawa lembut dari gadis tersebut. Senyum tipis kembali terbentuk ketika ia merasakan bibir Fuji menyentuh puncak kepalanya. Dalam hati Tezuka merasa campur aduk. Dirinya ingin mendongak dan mengklaim bibir itu, namun di sisi lain ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan membuat Fuji takut seperti kejadian sebelumnya.

"Fuji-san..." Tezuka memanggil gadis itu dengan nada memperingati.

Lagi-lagi Fuji tertawa. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Tezuka-kun."

Kedua mata Tezuka menyipit lalu menghela napas pasrah. "Aa."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Akhirnya saya bisa update fanfic ini sebelum pergantian tahun... TAT YOKATTA!**

 **Pas buat draft, sebenarnya ingin dibuat sedikit angst plus sweet romance, tapi diprogresnya malah jadi begini. (Emang dasarnya saya susah buat angst kalau lagi gak galau sih ya wwwww) Saya malah buat Fuji jadi takut dengan perubahan drastis Tezuka yang terlihat jadi lebih agresif, touchy feeling, dan sedikit manja (nunjuk scene terakhir). Tapi kalau saya di posisi Fuji, sejujurnya emang takut sih, apalagi orang pendiam kayak Tezuka terus auranya menggelap seolah sedang marah, padahal gak. Tezuka cuma gak mau dirinya kehilangan kesadaran dan malah nyerah Fuji. :') #hush**

 **Oh iya, saya buat sedikit OMAKE 01. Hope you like it! XD Ke depannya mungkin (kalau ada ide jahil) saya buat OMAKE lagi, ahaha.**

 **Thank you for visiting and reading this fanfic! XD Buat Anon-nim-san, terima kasih untuk review-nya! Gak nyangka ada yang hijrah ke sini setelah saya posting ver Inggrisnya. :') Syukurlah sweet moment nya terasa, hehe. Soal miss, akhir-akhir ini saya mikir kalau saya salah time line, terutama di turnamennya. TAT Sunmason! #bow**

 **Yosh! Tahun depan (iya, saya bakal update lagi tahun 2018) chapter Seishun Bunkasai dimulai! Please wait patiently! XD**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**

* * *

 **OMAKE 01**

* * *

Fuji Yuuta mengernyit, berusaha memfokuskan pandangannya pada gerombolan anggota klub tenis putri. Dari ujung satu hingga ujung lainnya, dari depan barisan sampai akhir barisan, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Gerombolan itu pun dibubarkan setelah Ketua klub memimpin yel-yel 'Seigaku! Ou!' atau semacamnya. Yuuta menghela napas dan bersiap mencari sang kakak untuk mengajaknya pulang _bareng_.

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, seseorang memanggil namanya. Ketika tubuhnya berbalik, sosok Nishimura Riko sudah berdiri di tempat dirinya berdiri tadi. Di belakang sang Ketua, ada gadis berkacamata yang Yuuta kenali sebagai Wakil Ketua klub, Kawaguchi Mei. Ia berdecak kesal karena mengingat kejadian saat pertandingan rangking intraschool bulan lalu.

"Ternyata kau masih kesal dengan Kawaguchi-chan, ya?" ucap Nishimura mengawali pembicaraan.

"Sudah tahu, untuk apa bertanya lagi?" balas Yuuta sarkastik.

Kawaguchi melotot. "Jaga bicaramu, Fuji Yuuta-kun."

" _Maa, maa_. Aku tidak bermaksud memprovokasi kalian, oke?"

"Lalu ada apa memanggilku, Nishimura-senpai?"

"Apa kau mencari Fuji-chan?"

Kedua mata Yuuta menyipit. "Di mana Aneki?"

Nishimura tersenyum manis. Sebaliknya, atmosfer di sekitar Kawaguchi terlihat menggelap. "Tadi aku melihatnya menemani Tezuka-kun di sekitar lapangan tempatmu bertanding, Yuuta-kun. Mungkin sekarang mereka masih di sana," jawab sang Ketua.

"Dengan Tezuka-fukubuchou?" tanya Yuuta mengkonfirmasi apa yang ia dengar.

"Uhum~" Kali ini Nishimura mengangguk dengan ekspresi ingin tertawa.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Yuuta lagi mulai sedikit kesal.

"Tidak~ Tapi kusarankan kau ikut dengan kami saja. Sepertinya mereka tidak ingin diganggu."

Belum sempat Yuuta mengeluarkan suara, Kawaguchi mengintrupsi. "Cih, aku bisa mengajak kakakmu itu pulang, menyeretnya kalau perlu, tapi Nishimura-buchou tidak mengizinkan. Dan apa-apaan itu? Berani-beraninya mencium Tezuka-kun di tempat umum. Dasar perempuan mu—"

"—Kawaguchi-chan." Nishimura langsung memotong curhatan Wakilnya. Ia memberikan peringatan pada Kawaguchi untuk tidak meneruskan ucapannya jika dirinya tidak ingin menerima amukan dari pemuda di depan mereka.

Tapi Yuuta terlanjur mendengarkan dan hanya memberinya tatapan membunuh. Kawaguchi pun memilih pergi dengan tubuh sedikit bergetar. "Aku tidak segan-segan membunuhmu kalau kau berbuat macam-macam dengan Aneki lagi!" ucapnya lantang.

"Oke, oke, Yuuta-kun. Jangan emosi," ucap Nishimura, coba menenangkannya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapnya," aku Yuuta dengan nada penuh kebencian di sana. Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dan membuatnya menengok. Fuji Syuko sudah berdiri di belakangnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Saa_ , Yuuta. Itu sudah berlalu. Jangan diingat lagi."

"Fuji-chan tidak jadi menemani Tezuka-kun ke rumah sakit?" tanya Nishimura. Gadis itu ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan supaya suasana di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi lebih cerah.

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku tahu, Yuuta akan menungguku. Lagipula ibunya Tezuka-kun sudah datang menjemput, jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, Buchou," jelasnya.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," balas Nishimura lega.

"Ayo kita pulang, Yuuta. Okaasan pasti sudah membuatkan kare labu kesukaanmu," ajak Fuji dan tanpa malu-malu menggandeng tangan sang adik.

"Aneki! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" seru Yuuta sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari genggaman tangan Fuji.

"Nishimura-buchou, kami pulang duluan!" pamit Fuji seraya tersenyum.

"Ya, hati-hati!" Nishimura balas senyuman itu sambil melambaikan tangan. Ketika siluit mereka tak terlihat, ia langsung melipatkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Helaan napas berat terdengar kemudian. "Kuharap aku tidak akan melihat perang di antara mereka lagi sebelum upacara kelulusanku," gumamnya.

 **~ OMAKE 01 END ~**


	11. 2nd Year JHS, Seishun Bunkasai (Part 1)

Libur musim panas baru saja berakhir. Kegiatan belajar mengajar di Seishun Gakuen mulai aktif kembali sejak dua hari yang lalu. Tezuka Kunimitsu berjalan pelan memasuki gedung utama. Pandangannya sekilas tertuju pada spanduk berisi ucapan selamat pada klub tenis putri yang berhasil mendapat posisi juara keempat di turnamen nasional. Ia memejamkan mata dan ingat kekalahan Seigaku putra melawan Hyoutei Gakuen. Pikirannya terhenti saat salah satu teman seklubnya dan sama-sama berkacamata (Inui Sadaharu) izin pergi ke kelas duluan, Tezuka hanya mengangguk. Toh, mereka beda kelas.

" _Ohayou_ , Inui-kun!"

"Oh, _ohayou_ , Fuji-san."

Perhatian Tezuka teralihkan. Kedua bola mata _hazel_ -nya fokus pada sepasang manusia yang terlihat akrab membicarakan sesuatu. Ketika pemuda itu mendengar kata 'jus', tubuhnya langsung merinding.

"Oke, nanti kalau sudah jadi, kau bisa mencobanya."

" _Un_! _Thanks_ , Inui-kun."

" _Sore ja._ "

" _Ja nee_!"

Tezuka mengganti sepatu _sport_ -nya dengan _uwabaki_ putih bergaris hijau. Sosok Fuji Syuko menghampirinya sambil tersenyum manis. Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya diam sebelum menghela napas. Seolah bisa mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, Fuji hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau jadi semakin kecanduan dengan jus buatan Inui," ucap Tezuka.

"Fufu, rasanya unik. Kau harus mencoba sesekali, Tezuka-kun," balas sang gadis.

Ekspresi Tezuka berubah jadi horor. Ia pernah mencobanya sekali, itu pun dipaksa Wakamatsu. Hasilnya... ia harus bolak-balik kamar mandi keesokan paginya. Bahkan sampai Ayana memaksanya untuk izin tidak sekolah, walau Tezuka langsung menolak. Cukup sekali saja dirinya merasakan hal seperti itu.

Terdengar suara tawa lagi dari Fuji. Tanpa meminta izin, lengan kanannya ditarik dan hampir membuatnya jatuh. "Bantu aku mengambil buku catatan sekelas, Ketua," pintanya.

Garis bibir Tezuka sekilas melengkung ke bawah. "Aa."

"Oh ya, hari ini Yusuke-niisan akan menculikku dan Yuuta."

Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, ia paham kalau Fuji tak bisa pulang dengannya seperti biasa. Fuji Yusuke memang sering menjemput dua adiknya dengan dalih menculik. Padahal salah satu mahasiswa Todai itu hanya ingin menghabiskan _bro-sis quality time_ bersama mereka.

Tezuka menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Fuji. Kepalanya menengok ke samping kanan dan memperhatikan tangan kiri gadis berambut cokelat itu yang masih melingkar di lengan kanannya. Ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan, mengabaikan beberapa pasang mata yang melihat kontak fisik mereka.

"Oke," balas Tezuka.

"Tapi besok kau masih harus mentraktirku es krim sesuai janji, loh."

"Aa. Besok."

* * *

 **Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#11 Second Year JHS; Seishun Bunkasai (Part 1)**

* * *

Kelas 2-4 terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Ada yang sibuk bergosip, transaksi komik, menyalin tugas, atau hanya sekedar bercanda. Padahal bel pertanda jam pelajaran pertama dimulai sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

Guru wali kelas 2-4 pun datang dengan beberapa buku dibawa di atas bahu kanan. " _Haaaaai_! Pelajaran _homeroom_ dimulai!" teriaknya.

Semua murid duduk dengan manis di atas kursinya. Kemudian Tezuka berdiri tegak. " _Kiritsu_!" Kali ini mereka berdiri.

" _Re_!"

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_!"

" _Ou, ohayou, gakkidomo_."

Setelah semua muridnya sudah kembali duduk, guru paruh baya yang sering dipanggil Kuro-sensei itu menatap ambang pintu kelas sebentar. Kedua tangan ia taruh di atas meja seraya memandangi muridnya satu per satu.

"Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Nagano," ucapnya lalu menengok ke arah pintu lagi. "Sini masuk, _gakki_ ," suruhnya dengan ucapan yang tak patut dicontoh.

Seorang murid perempuan berambut biru gelap sepunggung masuk ke dalam kelas dan disambut pekikan takjub dari hampir semua murid laki-laki. Bahkan ada yang berani bersiul menggoda, namun langsung dilempari kapur oleh sang guru. Kuro-sensei menyuruh si murid baru memperkenalkan diri, sementara ia menulis namanya.

"Halo, namaku Yoshikawa Rumi. Mohon bantuannya, _minna_!" ucap murid baru dengan nada ceria dan diiringi senyum ramah.

"Kau bisa duduk di kursi kosong," suruh Kuro-sensei. "Tezuka!" panggilnya pada ketua kelas 2-4. Begitu melihat yang dipanggil mendengarkan, ia berdeham sebentar. Muridnya satu ini memang sering membuatnya gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Nanti antar dia keliling sekolah," suruhnya.

" _Hai_ , Sensei," jawab Tezuka singkat.

Yoshikawa terlihat diam membisu dengan mata terfokus pada sosok Tezuka.

Melihat tingkah murid baru tersebut, Itou Akari melirik ke belakang. Sekilas ia melihat Fuji hanya tersenyum sambil menyangga dagu. Itou mulai merasa akan terjadi sesuatu lagi pada sahabatnya ini tapi melihat tingkah Fuji yang terkesan abai membuatnya semakin khawatir.

Ketika Yoshikawa sudah duduk di kursi kosong tepat di kursi paling belakang barisan Tezuka, Itou melihat ia melambaikan tangan kanan pada Kagamine Sakura yang hanya dibalas senyum tipis. _Oh God, mereka kenal... Tapi sepertinya dia tidak seambis Kagamine_ , pikirnya.

"Itou! Selesai pelajaran, ke ruangan saya!"

"EH!? KENAPA!?" kaget Itou sambil berdiri.

"Hukuman karena melamun dan telat masuk kelas kemarin."

"...tsk."

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Tezuka melakukan perintah yang diberikan Kuro-sensei yaitu mengantar anak baru keliling sekolah, mengenalkan area Seishun Gakuen walau tidak seluruh area. Yoshikawa terlihat aktif menanyakan ini-itu dan Tezuka hanya menjawab seadanya. Selama tur tersebut, Tezuka selalu memberi jarak tiap kali gadis berambut biru tua itu mendekat.

"Tezuka-kun, kau mau minum apa? Biar kutraktir karena sudah mengantarku keliling sekolah," tanya Yoshikawa dengan tangan menarik lengan baju sang ketua kelas.

Perlahan Tezuka melepas tangan itu lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu, aku ingin langsung ke kelas," balasnya dingin.

Ekspresi Yoshikawa terlihat merengut. "Pokoknya tunggu di sini sebentar." Ia pun berlari kecil menuju vending mechine khusus minuman.

"Anak baru, ya?" tanya seseorang mengagetkan dari belakang Tezuka.

Yang ditanya menengok, "Inui."

Pemuda yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Tezuka tersebut membenarkan letak kacamatanya. Seringaian tampak di wajah Inui. "Gadis enerjik walau dari luar terlihat feminim," gumamnya seraya menulis sesuatu di buku hijau.

Diam adalah respon Tezuka. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut karena tingkah Yoshikawa, dan sekarang Inui.

"Tidakkah dia mengingatkanmu pada seseorang?"

Rasa tertarik muncul kemudian. Siapa yang dimaksud Inui?

"Fuji-san maksudku," ucap Inui menjelaskan.

"Mereka berbeda," balasnya tegas.

Inui mengangkat kedua bahu. Ia menepuk bahu kanan Tezuka sebelum pergi. "Semirip apapun mereka, sepertinya kau sudah menetapkan siapa yang kau pilih."

Kedua mata Tezuka terpejam. Dalam hati ia merasa tidak suka dengan spekulasi Inui yang seolah bilang Yoshikawa tertarik dengannya dan membuat dirinya harus memilih. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Tezuka-kun! Wah, kau melamun?"

Reflek, Tezuka mundur satu langkah karena Yoshikawa terlalu dekat.

"Apa, sih? Kau punya alergi dengan perempuan?" tanya si gadis mulai kesal sambil memberikan sekotak teh dingin.

"Aku tidak biasa dengan kontak fisik," jawab Tezuka lalu menerima teh kotak tersebut dan menunduk sebentar, bermaksud bilang 'terima kasih'.

Yoshikawa memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya dari atas sampai bawah. Untuk ukuran laki-laki tampan dan tinggi seperti Tezuka... rasanya agak mustahil dipercaya. Apalagi di zaman modern dan pergaulan bebas seperti sekarang.

"Mm, oke. Tapi lama-lama juga pasti akan terbiasa," ucapnya dengan nada menyemangati.

Kali ini Tezuka menganggukan kepala.

Mereka menghentikan tur karena Tezuka meminta untuk kembali ke kelas. Yoshikawa sesekali memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda di sampingnya. Dari awal memang Tezuka menjaga jarak darinya, tapi ia merasa sedikit sedih karena teh pemberiannya tidak langsung diminum. Senyum ceria ia tunjukkan sambil mengajak pemuda stoik itu bercanda.

"Kau tidak minum tehnya? Tidak beracun, kok!"

Pandangan Tezuka tertuju pada teh kotak di tangan lalu kembali menaruhnya di sisi tubuh. Terlihat jelas ia tak ingin meminum teh tersebut. "Nanti saja, aku tidak haus," ucapnya memberi alasan.

Yoshikawa memilih untuk menyerah. "Oke, deh."

Ketika mereka sampai di depan kelas, tiba-tiba sosok Fuji keluar dari ruang kelas dan hampir menabrak Yoshikawa. "A-aa, _gomen_ , Yoshikawa-san! Aku tidak melihatmu," ucap gadis berambut cokelat sebahu tersebut.

" _Daijoubu_! Ahaha, hanya kaget. Hmm, Fuji-san, kan?"

"Iya, Yoshikawa-san." Fuji tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Ingin ke kantin?" tanya Yoshikawa.

"Iya. Aku lupa bawa botol minum."

"Oke." Yoshikawa menengok ke arah Tezuka. "Tezuka-kun, terima kasih sudah mengantarku keliling sekolah. Oh iya, aku bawa _bento_. Isinya banyak, mau?" tawarnya.

Tezuka melirik ke arah Fuji yang masih tersenyum. "Terima kasih, tapi aku ingin ke kantin saja, beli minum."

Mulut Yoshikawa terkatup rapat. Matanya memperhatikan gerak tubuh Tezuka dan Fuji. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu jalan masuk ke ruang kelas. Setelah memastikan sepasang manusia itu beranjak dari ambang pintu kelas menuju kantin, Yoshikawa kembali keluar ruangan lalu memperhatikan mereka.

"Bukannya di tanganmu sudah ada teh kotak?" tanya Fuji sambil kedua tangan berada di belakang tubuh kemudian tangan kiri memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya sendiri.

Tezuka mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang sedang memegang teh kotak yang dimaksud Fuji. "Buatmu saja," ucapnya.

"Kau yang diberikan, kenapa aku yang meminumnya?"

"Aku tidak suka teh ini."

"...kalau Yoshikawa-san tahu, dia akan kecewa."

"Aku sudah bilang tidak usah, tapi dia memaksa."

"Bawa pulang dan berikan pada ayah, ibu, atau kakekmu saja, Tezuka-kun."

Kepala Tezuka terlihat mengangguk dan menaruhnya di sisi tubuh. Yoshikawa menyipitkan kedua matanya setelah melihat interaksi mereka. Percikan rasa tidak suka muncul di sana.

"Bukannya dia tidak biasa dengan kontak fisik? Sepertinya terlihat biasa saja dengan Fuji," gumamnya.

Ia tak habis pikir. Kenapa Tezuka bilang seperti itu padanya? Padahal barusan ia melihat dengan jelas kalau Tezuka yang secara perlahan mengikis jarak di antara bahunya dan bahu Fuji.

"Mereka pacaran?"

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

Dua minggu berlalu begitu cepat sejak kepindahan Yoshikawa Rumi. Komite murid Seishun Gakuen mulai menyiapkan salah satu acara besar yang biasa diadakan setahun sekali yaitu Seishun Bunkasai. Seperti biasa, Komite murid kekurangan orang untuk menjadi panitia inti sehingga menawarkan murid yang lain, minimal satu orang per kelas dan maksimal tiga orang.

Tezuka Kunimitsu sebagai Ketua kelas diwajibkan ikut. Murid laki-laki sepertinya banyak yang tidak tertarik, apalagi jika harus bekerja sama dengan pemuda stoik itu untuk mengurus kegiatan _bunkasai_ kelas. Berbeda dengan murid perempuan yang saking banyaknya ingin berpartisipasi tapi malah mundur duluan karena teringat _kejadian_ sebelum liburan musim panas.

Hari ini Ketua dan Sekretaris komite mulai merekrut calon panitia baru ke tiap kelas. Sekarang bagian kelas 2-4 yang direkrut dan kebetulan sedang belajar mandiri karena gurunya tidak hadir. Arisawa Kento sudah berdiri di depan kelas, didampingi sekretarisnya, bersiap melakukan perekrutan secara singkat. Sekedar mendata, siapa saja yang ingin jadi sukarelawan untuk Seishun Bunkasai.

"Saya tak ingin buang-buang waktu karena masih ada beberapa kelas lagi yang mesti kami data. _So_ , dari kelas ini, siapa yang mau jadi panitia _bunkasai_?"

Hampir semua murid menengok ke arah Tezuka. Arisawa memasang wajah malas. "Selain Tezuka karena dia jadi Ketua kelas dan wajib ikut."

Seorang murid di barisan paling belakang mengangkat tangan kanan. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada murid baru yang ekspresi wajahnya terlihat kelebihan energi. "Yoshikawa Rumi, Senpai!" serunya sambil melambaikan tangan kanan.

" _Maji ka_..." gumam Itou seraya melirik ke arah Fuji yang malah tersenyum manis.

"Dia mirip Eiji, ya?" tanya Fuji pada Itou.

"Aku merasa dia bisa jadi sainganmu, Fuji-chan."

"Pfft. Kalau iya, berarti Eiji-kun juga jadi sainganku?"

"Haha, Tezuka homo dengan Eiji? Tak ada bayangan soal itu."

"Omong-omong, saingan apa, ya?"

"...dasar pura-pura bodoh."

Kedua bola mata Fuji terlihat sayup. Terdengar suara riuh dari beberapa orang, namun perhatiannya tertuju pada awan-awan yang bergerak pelan di langit. Saat ia menengok ke depan lagi, Ketua komite dan sekretarisnya sudah menghilang, diiringi suara bel tanda jam pelajaran terakhir selesai.

Itou sudah bersiap ingin keluar kelas. Wakaba Fuyuki juga terlihat menengok ke arah Fuji, secara tidak langsung memberi kode ia siap pergi ke ruang klub. Fuji pun memasukkan alat-alat tulis dan buku ke dalam tas.

Sekilas ia bersitatap dengan sepasang bola mata _hazel_. Fuji hanya tersenyum lalu membalas salam pamit dari Itou sebelum pergi menghampiri Wakaba yang sudah berjalan keluar kelas. Saat gadis itu melewati pemilik bola mata _hazel_ , suara bisikan terdengar.

"Besok, aku akan ke rumahmu."

Tangan kanan Fuji menepuk bahu si sumber bisikan. "Akan kutunggu, Tezuka-kun."

"Aku kaget waktu Kurosaki-kun juga mengajukan diri," aku Wakaba ketika Fuji menghampirinya.

"Dari tahun lalu, dia jadi _voluunter_ katanya. Jadi, aku tidak kaget lagi waktu Kurosaki-kun mengajukan diri," cerita Fuji.

Kedua gadis itu mulai menjauhi ruang kelas 2-4 dan pergi menuju ruang klub tenis putri. Ketika mereka sampai di lantai satu, Fuji melihat salah satu murid membawa kotak _bento_ dan botol minum. Ia lupa kalau dua barang itu masih berada di loker meja.

"Wakaba-chan, aku lupa belum memasukkan kotak _bento_ dan botol minum ke tas," ucap Fuji.

"Oh? Perlu kutemani?" tawar Wakaba memberi bantuan.

Fuji tertawa pelan. "Tidak perlu. Nanti kau capek lagi. Sampai ketemu di lapangan."

" _Un_. Aku duluan, ya."

Setelah menganggukkan kepala, Fuji berbalik kemudian kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke ruang kelasnya. Saat ia ingin melangkah masuk, suara Yoshikawa menghentikannya.

"Sakura-chan, apa Tezuka dan Fuji pacaran?" tanya sang murid baru.

Kagamine Sakura menjawab, "Tak ada kabar mereka pacaran, hanya dekat."

"...benarkah? Kedekatan mereka tidak wajar untuk ukuran teman biasa."

"Tezuka pernah menolongnya sih, gara-gara itu Fuji jadi nempel terus dengannya."

Tangan kanan Fuji terkepal mendengarnya. _Memang siapa yang mem_ bully _ku duluan!?_ kesalnya dalam hati.

"Oh... Jadi, mungkin Fuji suka dengannya karena Tezuka baik?"

"Pasti begitu."

 _Rasa ini melebihi apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tidak serendah itu. Bahkan aku tak tahu kenapa aku bisa..._

" _Sou ka. Yokatta_."

Tubuh Fuji mematung.

"... _what_? Kau juga menyukainya?"

"Ehehe, setelah memperhatikan Tezuka lebih jauh, kurasa aku menyukainya. Mungkin rasa ini ada sejak aku melihatnya. Aaaaa! Aku harus bagaimana, Sakura-chan!?"

"Tolong tenang, Rumi. Sebagai sahabat masa kecilmu, aku akan membantu dengan senang hati."

"Tapi dulu kau pernah cerita kalau kau juga menyukai Tezuka?"

"Dia sudah menolakku gara-gara Fuji."

"Bukannya itu berarti Tezuka menyukai Fuji?"

"Selama mereka belum resmi pacaran, apalagi menikah, kau masih punya kesempatan."

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti!"

"Kau lebih cocok dengannya dibanding gadis sok jenius itu, Rumi."

"Mm, maksudmu Fuji?"

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Pembicaraan Yoshikawa dan Kagamine terhenti tepat setelah Fuji berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan bersenandung pelan ketika ia mengambil kotak bento dan botol minum dari loker meja lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Fuji berbalik badan dan memasang ekspresi kaget.

" _Are_? Yoshikawa-san dan Kagamine-san belum pulang. Padahal hari ini bukan jadwal kalian piket," ucap Fuji dengan nada biasa diiringi senyum manis.

"O-oh, ini baru mau pulang kok, haha! _Nee_ , Sakura-chan?" balas Yoshikawa sedikit panik.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraan kami barusan, kan?" Kagamine bertanya dengan nada menantang.

"Maksudmu tentang aku dan Tezuka-kun?" Fuji masih tersenyum, tapi ia terlihat menerima tantangan tersebut.

"Kau bukan orang yang pantas dengan Tezuka. Dia lebih baik bersama Rumi karena sahabatku ini takkan membuatnya bosan."

"Ini bukan masalah tentang pantas atau tidak, tapi Tezuka-kun yang seharusnya memutuskan, bukan?"

"Bicara seolah kau akan menang. Jangan terlalu percaya diri, Fuji Syuko."

Kedua bola mata biru Fuji terlihat dan menatap Yoshikawa. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Kami memang sering bertengkar. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yoshikawa-san."

"Mm, oke..." Yoshikawa membalas tatapan Fuji. " _Anoo_ , apa yang kau dengarkan tadi itu tidak benar."

Kali ini ekspresi kaget muncul di wajah Fuji dan Kagamine.

"Aku takkan merebut pacar orang lain," ucap Yoshikawa dengan nada tegas.

Fuji tertawa pelan lalu berjalan keluar kelas. Namun ia berhenti tepat di pintu dan berkata, "Kami belum pacaran. Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan sekarang."

Ekspresi dan pandangan Yoshikawa berubah jadi penuh harap. "Kalau begitu—"

"—tapi kuharap kau mau menerima keputusan Tezuka, begitu juga denganku."

"Kau... benar-benar menyukai Tezuka, Fuji?" tanya Yoshikawa.

" _Saa_ , aku hanya akan memberitahu pada orang yang kusuka. Jadi, aku tak bisa menjawabnya."

Gadis berambut biru tua itu menunduk, bersamaan dengan Fuji yang benar-benar keluar ruang kelas.

"Mereka... saling suka... haha."

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Di Sabtu pagi yang cerah, kediaman keluarga Fuji tampak sepi. Tuan dan Nyonya pemilik rumah sedang pulang kampung dengan alasan pekerjaan, meninggalkan ketiga anaknya di rumah. Anak tertua sudah mulai beraktivitas karena ada kegiatan magang di sebuah kantor pusat kota. Dua adiknya masih sarapan dan bercegkrama, walau mungkin terlihat hanya dari satu pihak.

"Hari ini jadi main tenis dengan Momo?" tanya anak kedua, Fuji Syuko.

"Aa. Mungkin aku tidak makan siang di rumah," jawab si bungsu, Fuji Yuuta.

"Tsk, padahal aku ingin buat gyouza."

Yuuta melirik sebentar kemudian menyuap sesendok terakhir omurice. Setelah menelannya, ia menghabiskan segelas lemon tea. Matanya mengerjap seraya memandangi sang kakak yang tersenyum polos padanya.

"Gimana? Segar, kan?"

"Segar sih, iya. Tapi aku tidak suka daun mint, Aneki!"

"Mau diganti?" tawar Fuji ssmbil mengangkat botol madu.

"Oh gosh... Kau ingin menjadikanku subjek percobaan apa!?" Yuuta langsung berdiri lalu berlari ke kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin kemudian menuangnya ke dalam gelas. Dengan beberapa kali tenggak, air mineral tersebut sudah habis.

Fuji membawa dua piring kosong ke dalam tempat cucian. "Inui-kun menyarankannya sebelum memulai aktivitas, terutama sebelum olahraga," ceritanya.

Tangan kanan Yuuta menepuk keningnya sendiri.

"Oh iya, pulangnya tolong belikan susu kotak yang biasa, ya."

" _Hai, hai. Ja, ittekimasu_."

Baru dua langkah Yuuta berjalan keluar area dapur sekaligus ruang makan, sang kakak memanggil diiringi derap langkah kaki mendekat. Kedua tangan melingkar di lehernya. Saat ingin protes, Yuuta merasa bibir Fuji mendarat di pipi kanannya.

" _Itterasshai_!" balas Fuji seraya melepas pelukan dan mengacak rambut adik kesayangan.

Wajah Yuuta merona seketika. "Aneki! Jangan menciumku lagi!"

"Itu _lucky charm_ dariku." Fuji tersenyum manis sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan bersandar pada dinding.

Yuuta berdecak kesal. Bibirnya sedikit manyun. Wajah masih memerah. Melihat hal itu tentu membuat Fuji ingin mengurung sang adik di rumah saja. Pintu utama kemudian dibuka oleh Yuuta dan ia terlihat _speechless_ karena melihat seseorang yang tak diduga sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Tezuka... fukubuchou?" gumamnya bingung.

"Yuuta-kun." Tezuka membungkuk sedikit.

Yuuta ikut membungkuk lalu berbalik. "Aneki? Kau mengundang Tezuka-fukubuchou?"

Fuji mengangguk. "Tezuka-kun akan jadi guru privatku hari ini," jelasnya.

Sebenarnya ini bukan yang pertama kali Tezuka Kunimitsu datang ke kediaman keluarga Fuji untuk jadi _guru_ , mengerjakan tugas kelompok atau sekedar belajar bersama. Terkadang kakaknya yang datang ke rumah Tezuka. Intinya mereka sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di luar jam sekolah dan klub.

Tunggu. Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Yuuta kembali memperhatikan Wakil ketua klubnya dengan pandangan curiga.

"Yuuta, tidak baik melihat seseorang seperti itu," ucap Fuji mengingatkan.

Yuuta menghela napas pasrah. Kakaknya pasti bisa menjaga diri, dan ia yakin Tezuka bukan orang dengan motif yang buruk. Tapi kalau sampai si sulung tahu, mungkin ia akan langsung pulang ke rumah dan menelantarkan tugas magangnya.

"Ya sudah, aku pergi. Kalau ada apa-apa, telpon aku, Aneki," pamit Yuuta.

Anekinya hanya mengangguk sekali seraya berjalan mendekati Tezuka.

Yuuta membungkuk sedikit pada sang tamu lalu pergi. Saat sampai di pagar rumah, ia berbalik. Kakaknya dan Tezuka terlihat mengobrol sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Sepertinya aku akan sulit fokus..."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Yatta! Fyuh... Akhirnya bisa update! TAT Sorry for the late update! #bow Saya malah update BBC, bukan ini :') Saya juga janjiin bulan Februari update-nya malah pertengahan Maret, gomen!**

 **:') Thank you for reading, keep following, and review! Thanks to Ai and August 19 for the review!**

 **Sebenarnya ada satu adegan manis dan bikin doki-doki di rumah Fuji, tapi saya putusin untuk kasih fluffy moments di part selanjutnya. Bukan cuma satu, tapi hmm, tiga momen? Yah, kira-kira gitu, tapi gak ada unsur rate M. Belum. Mereka masih polos, masih sama-sama belajar. Hope you still can wait for that moment to happen.**

 **Oke, segini aja. Saya gak tau kapan bisa update ini lagi. Saya mau bikin fanfic di fandom lain karena udah setahun gak bikin-bikin, padahal udah janji. TAT Tapi kalo ada mood dan waktu luang, kayaknya saya bakal update BBC dulu wwwww!**

 **Ja! Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU?**


	12. 2nd Year JHS, Seishun Bunkasai (Part 2)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei **  
** **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta** **  
** **Rate : T** **  
** **Genre : R** omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** **MANY SWEET MOMENTS!** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#1** **2** **Second Year JHS;** **Seishun Bunkasai (Part 2)**

* * *

 _"Kau... benar-benar menyukai Tezuka, Fuji?"_

Pertanyaan dari Yoshikawa Rumi terus berputar bagaikan kaset yang sudah rusak di benak Fuji. Pergerakan tangannya sampai ikut terhenti karena pikirannya tertuju pada pertanyaan tersebut. Di seberangnya, Tezuka memandangi Fuji dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Fuji-san?" panggil pemuda itu.

Yang dipanggil tidak menyahut. Tubuh Fuji tidak bergerak sama sekali. Matanya terlihat kosong menatap buku di atas meja.

Rasa cemas menghantui Tezuka. Ia jarang sekali-belum pernah malah, melihat gadis di depannya ini benar-benar melamun. Tangan kanan Tezuka melambai di depan wajah Fuji dan sukses menarik perhatiannya.

"A-aa, _gomen_ , Tezuka-kun. Tadi sampai mana?" tanya Fuji, berusaha tersenyum walau gagal.

Kali ini Tezuka menghela napas. "Kita istirahat dulu. Kau terlihat tidak fokus, Fuji-san."

Gadis berambut cokelat sebahu itu tidak membalas. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk. Tiba-tiba saja Fuji menjatuhkan kepala ke kasur yang berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia memejamkan mata dan berusaha menenangkan pikiran serta tubuhnya yang menegang.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Tezuka.

Masih dengan posisi demikian, Fuji menjawab. "Aku tak bisa melupakan pertanyaannya."

Diam adalah balasan Tezuka. Pemuda itu tak bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan mereka. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti, pertanyaan apa yang dimaksud Fuji. Jika Tezuka bertanya pun, ia yakin takkan dijawab seutuhnya. Meski sudah kenal dan berhubungan dekat selama hampir setahun, namun Fuji masih belum bisa terbuka padanya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Lagipula, sedekat apa hubungan mereka sampai harus berbagi masalah?

Kedua bola mata _hazel_ -nya terus memperhatikan sosok Fuji Syuko yang terlihat seperti orang ketiduran. Otaknya masih bekerja keras, mempertanyakan hubungan di antara dirinya dan Fuji yang tidak bisa dibilang teman sekelas maupun teman biasa.

Seorang teman tidak akan memeluk. Bahkan sampai berpikir untuk mengklaim bibir tipis itu. Teman biasa juga... tidak akan mencium puncak kepala seperti yang dilakukan Fuji padanya, kan?

Perlahan tubuh Fuji bergerak dan kembali duduk dengan benar. Gadis itu mengambil pensil lalu menulis lagi di buku. "Kemarin Yoshikawa-san bilang, dia takkan merebut pacar orang lain," ucapnya pelan.

 _Yoshikawa-san? Pacar?_ Tezuka mengernyit, memfokuskan diri pada semua ucapan Fuji hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya sedikit menjorok ke depan.

Terdengar tawa Fuji kemudian. "Dia menganggap kita pacaran, Tezuka-kun."

Tubuh Tezuka menegang. Kata 'pacaran' terdengar asing di telinganya. Namun ia tak menampik alasan jantungnya berdetak kencang hanya karena Fuji menunjuk dirinya dan Tezuka dengan kata 'kita' yang disandingkan dengan kata 'pacaran'. Dalam hati ia menyukai anggapan tersebut. Samar-samar wajahnya bersemu. Sayangnya, Fuji tidak melihat kejadian tersebut.

Berdeham sekali, Tezuka bertanya. "Lalu kau bilang apa?"

"Kami belum pacaran?" jawab Fuji jujur dengan nada tidak yakin.

Suasana kamar Fuji langsung hening tanpa sebab. Sang pemilik kamar tampaknya sadar akan sesuatu dan tertawa. "Apa sih yang kukatakan? Haha, _gomen_ , Tezuka-kun. Lupakan saja ucapanku barusan," pintanya.

Lawan bicara masih bungkam. Hal itu membuat Fuji panik dalam hati. Tapi seorang Fuji Syuko selalu bisa mengendalikan keadaan dengan tenang.

"Sepertinya Yoshikawa-san mulai menyukaimu," ucapnya sesuai fakta yang ada.

Hening kembali merajai. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan pensil di atas kertas.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya padaku, Fuji-san?"

Suara gesekan pensil terhenti seketika.

"Supaya kau bisa lebih peka terhadap sekitarmu, Tezuka-kun."

Tangan Fuji kembali menulis, namun dihentikan oleh tangan lain yang berukuran lebih besar darinya. Kemudian Tezuka memanggil namanya dengan nada yang sukses membuatnya merinding, bersamaan dengan mengeratnya genggaman tangan kiri pemuda tersebut.

Bagai diberi mantra sihir, Fuji membalas tatapan Tezuka. Kedua remaja itu saling pandang. Seperti biasa, Fuji yang lebih dulu memutus kontak mata. Namun kali ini kedua tangan Tezuka menangkup pipi sang gadis, memaksanya untuk terus menatapnya.

Wajah Fuji terlihat syok. Perlahan tubuhnya yang sempat menegang kini kembali rileks. "Tezuka-kun..." panggilnya lirih.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku bisa salah paham lagi," gumam Fuji.

"Seorang introvert sepertiku tidak mungkin menghabiskan waktu lama dengan satu orang lawan jenis tanpa alasan."

Ucapan tegas dari Tezuka sukses melumpuhkan seluruh saraf tubuh dan kinerja otak Fuji. Ia tidak menyangka bisa mendengar itu langsung dari seorang Tezuka Kunimitsu yang terlalu sering menggunakan bahasa tubuh dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Pendirian Fuji yang sebenarnya sedikit goyah karena ucapan Kagamine, perlahan menguat kembali. Hatinya mulai meneriakkan satu kalimat atas pertanyaan Yoshikawa.

 _Aku menyukai Tezuka Kunimitsu melebihi apapun di dunia ini!_

Mata Fuji terpejam dan tersenyum. Tangannya meraih tangan Tezuka lalu menaruhnya di atas meja, tanpa sedikit pun ada niatan untuk melepaskannya. Mata itu terbuka, diikuti tawa pelan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"...ada yang lucu?" tanya Tezuka sambil membalikkan kedua tangan sehingga bisa membalas genggaman tangan Fuji.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala. " _Arigatou_ , Tezuka-kun..."

Tezuka membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis di wajah.

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Pagi ini setelah latihan tenis, Tezuka Kunimitsu mendapat pesan langsung dari Ketua komite bunkasai aka Arisawa Kento. Seniornya itu menyuruhnya datang ke perustakaan yang disewa sebentar untuk menyampaikan pengumuman atau lebih tepatnya berita buruk. Ia tidak sendiri, Yoshikawa ikut datang karena minimal perwakilan dua yang datang supaya informasinya benar-benar tersampaikan. Kurosaki yang paling bersemangat menjadi _volunteer_ hari ini izin tidak masuk.

Inti dari pertemuan mendadak ini adalah acara Seishun Bunkasai terpaksa dimajukan jadi seminggu lebih awal. Tentu banyak yang mengeluh. Arisawa sudah berjuang tapi kepala sekolah hanya memberi dua pilihan, ingin dilanjutkan atau tidak diadakan sama sekali. Mau tidak mau, acara harus dipercepat.

"Setidaknya dari sini kita bisa mendapat jeda waktu lebih panjang untuk mempersiakan Seishun Undokai. _So_ , kita harus terima dengan lapang dada. Saya yakin, kalian selaku anggota komite dan seluruh murid Seigaku pasti bisa mensukseskan acara ini seperti tahun sebelumnya. Yang kita butuhkan sekarang adalah menyatukan pikiran, tekad, dan semangat supaya acara ini berhasil terlaksana! Paham!?" ucap Arisawa dengan nada lantang.

"PAHAM, KAICHOU!" balas semua anggota komite yang datang.

"Sampaikan berita ini secepatnya ke teman sekelas kalian. Laporan mengenai _stand_ yang akan dibuat harus sudah ada secara terperinci besok sore. Mengerti!?"

" _Yes, Sir!_ "

"Kalau begitu, kalian boleh bubar."

Tezuka masih mencatat sesuatu di catatan kecilnya ketika sang Ketua mendekat. Pemuda itu mendongak. "Kaichou, ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Sudah diputuskan kau yang akan jadi penanggung jawab acara di gym. Semua sudah setuju. Kutunggu laporan jadwal acara dan barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk dekorasinya."

 _Speechless_. Belum sempat dijawab atau meminta penjelasan, Arisawa sudah menepuk bahunya sambil menyengir lima jari. "Aku mengandalkanmu, Tezuka-kun."

" _Hai_..." balas Tezuka sebelum sang senior pergi.

"Kaichou terlihat sangat mengandalkanmu, Tezuka-kun. Aku turut bersimpati."

Kali ini Tezuka menengok ke arah kiri. Yoshikawa ikut menepuk bahunya beberapa kali seraya berdiri. Pemuda itu memilih abai dan kembali menulis catatan tentang _job desk_ -nya yang bertambah tanpa seizinnya.

Menjadi murid berprestasi, disayang guru-guru, diandalkan para senior, dan dikagumi oleh teman seangkatan maupun adik kelas. Itu semua sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari Tezuka sejak masih SD. Jadi, hal seperti ini sudah terbayangkan, walau sebenarnya ia tak ingin terlibat lebih jauh. Namun keluarganya (terutama dari sang kakek) selalu mengajarkannya untuk selalu bisa menerima amanat dengan ikhlas. Bukan berarti Tezuka mau dijadikan babu pihak sekolah, ya. (Walau rasanya takkan ada yang berani menyebutnya babu, sih.)

"Tezuka-kun, tidak kembali ke kelas?" tabya Yoshikawa lagi.

Sepertinya gadis itu ingin sekali mengobrol dengannya, tapi sejak awal Tezuka merasa tidak berminat sama sekali. "Hm," jawabnya seraya membereskan catatan dan memasukkan pulpen ke saku gakuran sebelum pergi keluar perpustakaan.

Yoshikawa mengekor di belakang Tezuka. "Aku bawa _bentou_ dan isinya cukup banyak untuk satu orang. Aku tidak yakin bisa menghabiskannya sendiri. Apa kau mau membantuku menghabiskannya, Tezuka-kun?"

Mulut Tezuka terkatup rapat. Jelas sekali gadis berambut biru gelap itu memang berniat mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Belum sempat ia berucap, sepasang matanya menangkap siluit yang sangat familiar berdiri di dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan. Kakinya berhenti melangkah kemudian berbalik menghadap Yoshikawa yang reflek ikut berhenti dengan berada di jarak aman.

"A-ada apa?" Dari ekspresi wajah, Yoshikawa terlihat menahan malu.

Sekali lagi Tezuka mengabaikannya. "Maaf, aku sudah ada janji. Untuk pengumuman hasil rapat, bisa kau yang urus?"

Seperkian detik bola mata gadis itu menunjukkan rasa kecewa, namun ekspresinya berubah kembali jadi ceria. " _Un_! Serahkan padaku. Tapi setelah jam pelajaran selesai, kau yang beri penjelasan lebih _detail_ -nya, ya."

"Aa. Terima kasih, Yoshikawa-san." Tezuka menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit ke atas singkat sebelum melangkah lagi.

Perlahan gadis ceria itu ikut melangkah sambil menyembunyikan kotak _bentou_ berukuran cukup besar ke belakang tubuhnya. Saat kedua matanya bertemu dengan bola mata biru milik Fuji Syuko, senyumnya memudar. _Jadi, yang dimaksud janji tadi adalah janji makan siang dengan Fuji?_ pikirnya, mencelos seketika.

"Sudah kubilang, kau bisa ke sana duluan, Fuji-san," ucap Tezuka, terdengar memarahi tapi ekspresinya justru melunak.

Melihat hal itu tentu membuat Yoshikawa terperangah.

"Tidak apa-apa, sekalian _refreshing_ ," balas Fuji santai.

" _Ossu_ , Fuji-senpai!" sapa beberapa adik kelas yang menjadi anggota komite bunkasai, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan.

"Halo~ Ternyata banyak juga ya, anggota klub tenis yang serajin Tezuka-kun," ucap gadis itu dengan nada bercanda. Para _kouhai_ tertawa meski Tezuka menatap mereka tajam. Sepertinya mereka tidak takut pada pemuda tersebut jika ada Fuji Syuko. Aneh tapi Yoshikawa bisa melihat, bukan hanya Tezuka, Fuji punya _spot_ tersendiri di hati mereka.

 _Apa yang dikatakan Sakura-chan berbeda sekali dengan kenyataan yang ada. Fuji-chan orang yang baik, makanya banyak disukai orang, termasuk Tezuka-kun._

"Yoshikawa-san sudah bawa kotak bentou juga? Mau makan bareng?"

Ajakan Fuji menarik Yoshikawa dari dunianya. Entah sejak kapan gerombolan _kouhai_ klub tenis sudah tak ada di sekitar mereka. Ia mengerjap kemudian tersenyum. "Boleh?"

Fuji ikut tersenyum. "Tentu. _Nee_ , Tezuka-kun?"

Kedua gadis itu menatap sang ketua kelas 2-4. Dari kilatan mata, jelas sekali Tezuka keberatan. Namun ia malah mengangguk.

Mereka pun beranjak pergi menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tepatnya dekat lapangan tenis. Area tersebut jarang dikunjungi murid untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat makan siangnya. Yoshikawa berpikir, seandainya ia tidak ada, itu berarti mereka akan benar-benar berdua saja di tempat sepi. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya sesak. Terlebih begitu mengingat penolakan Tezuka barusan.

 _Apa... benar-benar tidak ada kesempatan untukku, Tezuka-kun?_

Pandangan Yoshikawa terus tertuju pada pemuda di depannya yang justru terlihat fokus menatap Fuji. Ia mengikuti mata itu dan baru sadar kalau rambut Fuji banyak mencuat ke atas di bagian ujungnya. Diam-diam Yoshikawa tertawa dalam hati karena Tezuka terlihat lugu sekali.

Perlahan tangan kiri Tezuka yang baru ia ketahui adalah tangan dominannya menyentuh ujung rambut Fuji. Reflek, gadis itu menengok lalu tersenyum. "Aku lupa melepas kunciran semalam saat tidur, makanya mencuat ke atas begini," ceritanya tanpa Tezuka bertanya.

Meski sudah diceritakan, tangan pemuda tersebut masih betah memainkan ujung rambut Fuji sebentar sebelum memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Kepalanya berpaling ke kanan. Yoshikawa bisa melihat dengan jelas warna telinganya sedikit memerah.

 _Apa ini? Tezuka-kun malu? Karena Fuji?_

Tak ingin dirundung rasa sesak di dada, Yoshikawa memilih pergi. " _Anoo_ , aku lupa kalau Sakura-chan menungguku di kelas!"

Baik Fuji dan Tezuka berhenti kemudian berbalik menghadapnya. Ekspresi Tezuka terlihat netral, berbanding terbalik dengan Fuji yang sedikit kecewa. Entah gadis itu hanya berpura-pura atau benar-benar sedih, Yoshikawa hanya tersenyum lalu menaiki anak tangga menuju ruang kelas dengan langkah terburu-buru.

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

Fuji kembali menyuap satu telur gulung. Kedua matanya menerawang ke atas. Ia berhenti mengunyah ketika pandangannya menangkap sebuah sarang burung di salah satu dahan pohon tempat mereka berteduh dari terik matahari. Sumpit di tangan kanannya ditaruh di atas kotak _bentou_ porsinya yang sudah habis kemudian menarik pelan lengan _gakuran_ Tezuka.

Pemuda yang juga sibuk mengunyah makan siang buatan Fuji menengok. Tanpa mengucap sepatah kata, matanya mengikuti arah pandang sang gadis. Dengan ekspresi penasaran, ia menatap wajah Fuji yang tersenyum padanya.

"Aku jarang sekali melihat sarang burung di pohon," ungkap gadis manis itu.

"Pohon di dekat ruang klub juga ada satu," cerita Tezuka.

"Benarkah!? Aku tak pernah melihatnya!" kaget Fuji.

Kotak _bentou_ khusus porsi Tezuka sudah habis tak bersisa. Ia menaruh sumpit di atasnya kemudian bergumam pelan, " _Gochisousama deshita_." Punggung dibiarkan bersandar pada pohon, sementara tangan kirinya menyentuh lalu mengusap rambut Fuji. "Pulang ekskul, aku akan memperlihatkannya padamu karena sudah membuatkanku _bentou_ ," janjinya.

Kepala Fuji mengangguk seraya memejamkan mata. Dari ekspresi wajah, gadis itu terlihat menyukai tindakan Tezuka. " _Un_. Gimana masakan buatanku? Enak?" tanya Fuji.

Tangan Tezuka turun hingga ke ujung rambut. Sepertinya ia ketagihan dengan rambut Fuji yang berbeda dari biasanya. Gadis itu terlihat semakin manis di mata Tezuka dengan penampilannya yang terkesan apa adanya sekarang. Sederhana dan elegan. Entah kenapa Fuji mengingatkannya pada sang ibu.

"H-hei, berhenti memainkan rambutku," keluh Fuji sambil meraih tangan Tezuka.

Pemuda itu membiarkan pergelangan tangannya digenggam Fuji. "Rambutmu... Aku menyukainya," ucap Tezuka jujur.

Wajah Fuji yang merona kini makin memerah padam. "Hanya... rambutku?" bisiknya setelah berhasil mengendalikan diri untuk tidak fangirling.

Tezuka terdiam, memproses ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka berujung. Perlahan tangan kanannya menyangga kepala di atas lutut kanan yang tertekuk dengan telapak tangan menutupi mulut. Ia memilih tidak menjawab karena malu.

Tiba-tiba Fuji tertawa pelan seraya menelusupkan jemarinya di antara jemari Tezuka. "Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan, apalagi setelah kau jujur bilang menyukai rambutku," akunya.

Dalam hati Tezuka kalang kabut. Tangannya ingin sekali menyentuh rambut Fuji lagi, namun ia memilih membalas genggaman tangan gadis itu. Ia baru tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki fetis rambut akhir-akhir ini. Mungkin sejak tangannya menyentuh rambut Fuji dulu, ia jadi ketagihan ingin menyentuhnya lagi dan lagi.

Tapi... apa benar begitu? Tezuka merasa hanya rambut Fuji yang ingin ia sentuh. Matanya melirik ke samping, gadis itu terlihat menunduk malu.

"Fuji-san," panggilnya pelan.

Yang dipanggil menengok. "Hm?"

"Boleh... kupinjam kakimu?"

Pertanyaan Tezuka sukses mengundang ekspresi bingung dari Fuji. Ia tampak berpikir lalu kembali tertawa anggun. "Maksudmu kau ingin menjadikan pahaku sebagai bantal, hm?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Permintaanku mungkin terdengar kurang ajar. Maaf, tidak jadi." Tezuka memalingkan wajah.

Bibir Fuji maju beberapa mili meter. Tanpa aba-aba, ia melepas genggaman tangannya dan menarik lengan Tezuka hingga tubuhnya jatuh di atas paha Fuji. Ekspresi terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Aku menang, Tezuka-kun," ucap Fuji sambil menjulurkan lidah lalu tertawa lagi.

Tidak ingin wajah memerahnya dilihat, Tezuka pun kembali memalingkan wajah. Namun tindakannya membuat Fuji geli sekaligus tegang karena hidungnya menyentuh paha, walau untungnya tertutup rok yang panjangnya selutut. Tentunya reaksi sang gadis tak bisa dilihat Tezuka.

Kedua sejoli itu hanyut dalam keheningan. Bola mata sebiru lautan milik Fuji memandangi wajah pemuda di pangkuannya yang terlihat memejamkan mata. Semilir angin menggerakkan rambut mereka. Dengan lembut Fuji menyibakkan rambut cokelat gelap Tezuka yang sedikit menutupi wajahnya. Sekilas ia terlihat sedang tertidur pulas. _Seperti anak kecil_ , pikirnya.

Gadis itu teringat sesuatu. "Lebih baik kau tidur terlentang supaya bahumu tidak terbebani," ucapnya pelan.

Tanpa membuka mata, Tezuka menurut. Terdengar helaan napas lega dari mulutnya diikuti ekspresi wajah rileks.

Senyum puas tersungging di wajah Fuji. Sejujurnya ia merasa senang dengan tingkah laku Tezuka padanya. Terlebih sejak kejadian di hari Sabtu kemarin yang sampai sekarang selalu bisa membuatnya senyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila. Yuuta pun langsung menjaga jarak, sementara Yusuke hanya geleng-geleng kepala jika melihatnya begitu. Berbeda dengan sang ibu yang heboh dan memintanya untuk bercerita tentang Tezuka. Fuji memilih merahasiakannya sekarang karena tak ingin berharap banyak pada sesuatu yang belum pasti.

"Kacamatamu kulepas, ya," izin Fuji.

"Hmm..."

Perlahan kacamata berbentuk oval tersebut dilepas lalu ditaruh di atas kotak _bentou_ yang sudah ditutup sebelumnya. Tangan kanan Fuji mengelus rambut Tezuka sambil terus memandangi wajah tenangnya yang jarang diperlihatkan di muka publik. Tangan itu berhenti bergerak beberapa detik kemudian dan membuat kedua tangannya menjadi sanggaan tubuh. Kepalanya mendongak, menatap pergerakan awan. Ketika angin kembali menyapa, matanya terpejam.

Diam-diam Tezuka membuka mata yang terasa berat. Efek perut terisi penuh serta suasana sejuk akibat angin setengah musim panas dan setengah musim gugur yang membuatnya mengantuk. Omong-omong soal perut kenyang, ia belum membalas pertanyaan Fuji tadi.

"Fuji-san?" panggil Tezuka seraya menyamankan diri di pangkuan Fuji.

Kali ini gadis tersebut yang membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"Masakanmu enak. Terima kasih sudah membuatkannya untukku."

"Sama-sama~ Hei, padahal itu kotak _bentou_ pertama buatanku, loh." Bahu Tezuka terasa bergetar setelah mendengarnya. Fuji langsung menunduk. Sesuai dugaan, Tezuka menahan tawa. "Apa yang lucu?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Entah kenapa aku tidak yakin soal itu. Rasanya seperti memakan _bentou_ buatan Okaasan," jelas Tezuka.

Wajah Fuji kembali merona. "Itu... terdengar seperti pujian."

"Memang," balasnya sambil menatap lurus pada mata sang gadis.

" _Arigatou_ , Tezuka-kun." Senyum manis dan tulus ditunjukkan oleh Fuji. Tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Tezuka kemudian mengelusnya dengan ibu jari.

Pemuda tampan itu terlihat menikmatinya. Ia memejamkan mata. Kehangatan tangan Fuji sukses membawanya ke alam mimpi, meski sedari tadi dirinya menahan diri untuk tetap terjaga. Pada akhirnya egonya mengalah dan membiarkan tubuh serta pikirannya beristirahat sementara waktu karena Tezuka tahu, semua akan baik-baik saja jika ada Fuji di dekatnya.

" _Oyasumi_..." Bisikan pelan bagaikan lagu pengantar tidur adalah hal terakhir yang ia dengar sebelum benar-benar tertidur.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Fuah! Finally update lagi~ Sebenarnya tadi pagi mau update, tiba-tiba temen ngechat, hari ini jadi masuk kelas wwwwwww untungnya gak telat :')**

 **Saya udah upload datanya dan ngetik note tapi karena mesti reload jadi keapus, sedih ih karena udah ngetik banyak notenya... TAT**

 **Oke, jadi di draft tuh saya buat satu scene saat TezuFuji latihan dan dilihat Yoshikawa. Tapi satu scene di atas juga udah cukup buat si OC ini back off perlahan. Di omake juga saya mau tambahin dia yang nguping pembicaraan MomoKaidou terus liat sendiri gimana TF lovey dovey ria. Namun saya urungkan...**

 **Btw sebenarnya saya juga buat fanfic baru. Temanya udah ada sejak tahun 2015, cuma saya pake di fandom bocah pelangi dan bayangan. Sayangnya gak jadi dan setelah dipikir-pikir, terutama setelah baca fanfic Fuji no Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai dari wara ningyo-san (saya sering ngemail beliau setelah fanficnya hiatus dan dikasih bocoran gimana endingnya xixixixi), kenapa gak dibuat versi TezuFuji aja?**

 **Saya hanya terinsipirasi, tema khususnya saya ngikutin Psychic Detective Yakumo karya Kaminaga Manabu-sensei. Saya baru kelar nonton animenya yang sempat saya drop dulu, beberapa scene saya ambil di sana, termasuk ada crossover dua fandom ini dimana Fuji jadi korban dan ketemu Yakumo. #spoiler Awal kenal Yakumo itu dari komik yang saya beli versi Oda-sensei dan komik versi satu lagi (saya kurang satu volume hiks!) terus berlanjut ngumpulin novelnya. :3**

 **Di fanfic baru yang saya kasih judul "Ao no Memorii" itu karakter kedua favorit saya, Akutagawa Jirou banyak ambil peran. Tapi gak sebanyak Eiji yang katanya Fuji's best friend, even though he didn't know how messed Fuji's life after graduated from Seigaku. Lebih banyak drama dan friendship bercampur angst. Saya gak bisa spoiler lebih banyak karena draft chap 5 nya belum kelar. :') Doakan semoga tahun ini bisa dipublish ya...**

 **Thank you for visiting, reading, following, and gave me review. Especially Ai and August 19. :') I'll think about that again after they become adult ones, wwwwwww!**

 **THERE'S SECOND OMAKE! Enjoy~ :3**

 **Bye bye!**

 **CHAU!**

* * *

~ **OMAKE 02 ~**

* * *

Momoshiro Takeshi cuci muka di kran dekat ruang klub. Sang _rival_ , Kaidou Kaoru juga ada di sana sedang menenggak sebotol air mineral. Pemuda berambut spike itu mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk biru tua lalu meminum air dari kran. Ia memaruh handuk basah ke dalam tasnya secara asal dan bersiap pulang tanpa ganti baju. Mendadak Momo teringat sesuatu kemudian menengok pada Kaidou.

"Oi, Mamushi," panggilnya.

"Apa, Baka Momo?"

Karena terlalu lelah, ia tak mempedulikan panggilan Kaidou. "Akhir-akhir ini... apa kau merasa Fukubuchou sering memperhatikan klub tenis putri? Lebih tepatnya pada Fuji-senpai."

"Bukan urusanku, aku tidak peduli," balas Kaidou seraya ganti baju.

Momo menengok ke arah lapangan tenis. "Aa. Baru saja dibicarakan. Lihat, Kaidou. Mereka pulang bareng," tunjuknya.

Dirundung rasa penasaran, Kaidou pun ikut menengok. Fuji Syuko bersandar pada pagar lapangan sambil tersenyum lebar ketika Fukubuchou mereka menghampirinya. Hal selanjutnya yang membuat Kaidou merona adalah tangan kiri Tezuka mengelus pelan puncak kepala anggota reguler kub tenis putri itu dengan tatapan lembut. Jelas sekali dua _senpai_ -nya seperti memiliki hubungan lebih dari teman biasa.

"Ternyata Fukubuchou bisa berekpresi begitu, ya? Fuji-senpai hebat..." puji Momo.

Kaidou mendesis. "Semua laki-laki pasti bersikap demikian di hadapan Fuji-senpai. Dia... cantik."

Ekspresi wajah Momo melongok setelah mendengar pujian Kaidou barusan. "Wah, apa ini? Jangan-jangan kau suka Fuji-senpai juga, Mamushi?"

"Jangan asal berspekulasi, Peach butt. Dan apa maksudmu dengan 'juga'?"

"Senpai kita banyak yang suka dengannya sih. Apalagi setelah tahu dia yang membawa kemenangan tim sampai semi final turnamen nasional kemarin." Momo tertawa renyah kemudian. "Tapi sepertinya harapan mereka harus pupus, termasuk kau, Mamushi."

Kali ini Kaidou hanya menatapnya dalam diam. Dibanding suka, dirinya hanya merasa kagum pada seniornya tersebut. Tak ingin berdiskusi lebih jauh, ia pun memilih pulang. Namun baru sampai ruang klub, langkahnya terhenti dan sukses membuat Momo yang berjalan di belakangnya menubruk punggungnya.

"Oi, Mamu—"

"—ssshh!"

Rasa kesal menyelimuti hati Momo karena mulutnya dibekap. Ia melepas paksa bekapan tersebut lalu mengintip dari belakang Kaidou. Penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat sang _rival_.

"Oooh, _yaru jan_!" bisik Momo menggebu-gebu.

"Jelas sekali Fuji-senpai menyukai Fukubuchou," gumam Kaidou.

Kepala Momo mengangguk penuh semangat begitu melihat tangan Tezuka perlahan bergerak menggenggam tangan Fuji setelah gadis itu sedikit bersandar pada bahunya. Mereka tampak semakin dekat dan entah apa yang dibicarakan Tezuka sukses membuat Fuji menunjukkan tawa malu-malunya.

"Bukannya mereka terlihat lucu, Mamushi?" tanya Momo, meminta pendapat dengan wajah merona.

Beberapa detik setelah tak ada jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Momo memutuskan untuk menengok. Ia menahan tawa begitu melihat wajah Kaidou memerah padam diiringi uap panas menyembul dari puncak kepala layaknya kepiting yang sedang direbus. Begitu subjek pengamatan menghilang dari pandangan, Momo langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Saingannya ini memang polos sekali.

"Berhenti tertawa, Peach butt!" kesal Kaidou.

"Adegan begitu tuh, sering ada di dorama. Buahahaha—dan kau masih—pfft! Hahahahaha!"

" _Uruse_ , Baka Momo!"

 **~ OMAKE 02 END ~**


	13. 2nd Year JHS, Seishun Bunkasai (Part 3)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#1** **3** **Second Year JHS;** **Seishun Bunkasai (Part 3)**

* * *

Akhirnya salah satu _event_ besar tahunan di Seishun Gakuen berhasil dilaksanakan tanpa banyak halangan. Para panitia tampak sibuk ke sana-sini untuk membantu _booth_ tiap kelas. Mereka dapat dikenali dengan _hand band_ berwarna merah terang yang melingkar di lengan atas dan bertuliskan 'Panitia Seishun Bunkasai' yang dibordir dengan benang putih sehingga terlihat mencolok dari kejauhan. Murid-murid tiap kelas juga tidak mau kalah. Banyak yang memilih untuk membuat seragam kelas sendiri berupa kaus dan sebagainya. Termasuk kelas 2-4 yang menggunakan kaus berwarna jingga terang dan warna yang dipilih merupakan satu-satunya mereka yang pakai.

Fuji Syuko melipat sedikit lengan kausnya yang kebesaran lalu menguncir secara asal rambutnya yang sudah memanjang. Ia mulai membereskan perlengkapan serta menata rapi bahan untuk membuat berbagai macam minuman bersama Himura Chiaki. Mereka berdua ditugaskan jadi _chef_ khusus minuman untuk Mini Cafe kelas 2-4.

Semenjak insiden _bully_ yang diketuai Kagamine Sakura selesai, Himura jadi lebih terbuka dengan Fuji. Tidak jarang mereka mengobrol atau saling bantu di kelas. Gadis berambut silver itu juga terlihat sedikit menjauh dari Kagamine. Sejujurnya Fuji senang dengan hal tersebut. Orang sebaik Himura rasanya tidak cocok berteman dengan Kagamine, tapi Fuji tidak mengutarakannya. Tentu Itou Akari sempat bersikap sinis padanya, meskipun sikapnya berakhir melunak dan sering mengajak bercanda.

Omong-omong soal Kagamine... Fuji memandang sekilas ke arah pintu depan ruang kelas 2-4 dari celah-celah gorden hitam yang menjadi pembatas dapur dan tempat para pengunjung makan. Ia menghela napas pelan seraya menyudahi kegiatan beres-beresnya.

Himura menatapnya cemas. "Kau tidak terlihat bersemangat, Fuji-chan."

Yang ditanya tersenyum singkat. "Aku terlalu bersemangat sampai kesulitan tidur semalam."

"Hmm..." Gadis itu tidak langsung percaya lalu tersenyum jahil setelah mengingat sesuatu. "Jangan terlalu mencemaskan Tezuka-kun. Dia terlihat fokus dengan tugasnya dan _tidak melirik_ yang lain."

Sekilas rona merah mampir di kedua pipi Fuji. "Sok tahu," gumamnya mengelak.

"Meski dia akan seharian dengan Yoshikawa-chan, sih."

"Mereka satu seksi di gym, kan? Mau bagaimana lagi."

Kedua mata Himura menangkap gerak-gerik Fuji dari menurunnya kedua bahu hingga senyum kecil di wajahnya muncul. Jelas sekali gadis cantik di sampingnya tidak nyaman dengan situasi tersebut. Ia berpikir, sulit sekali rasanya menyukai seseorang yang setampan dan sepopuler Tezuka. Fakta bahwa mereka berdua belum jadian mungkin yang membuat Fuji tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk melarang pemuda berkacamata itu dekat dengan siapapun.

" _Maa_ , _ganbarimashou_ , Fuji-chan!"

" _Un_."

 **.**

Mini Cafe dengan tema _maid_ dan _butler_ cafe milik kelas 2-4 setuju untuk membuat lima _shift_ yang masing-masing _shift_ lamanya satu setengah jam. Fuji mendapat _shift_ satu dan tiga di dapur, sementara ia harus menyebarkan brosur dan mempromosikan cafe mereka di _shift_ dua. Beruntungnya Fuji dibebas tugaskan di _shift_ empat dan lima. Ia bisa bersantai sejenak sebelum acara terakhir dimulai, yaitu _bon odori_ , menari di sekitar api unggun yang ada di tengah-tengah lapangan.

 _Shift_ dua sudah dimulai. Fuji bertukar pekerjaan dengan Itou yang sejak pagi keliling sekolah untuk promosi cafe dengan kostum _butler_ yang katanya ia buat sendiri. Ternyata temannya itu punya hobi jadi cosplayer dan salah satu karakter favoritnya adalah iblis berkedok _butler_. Banyak yang memuji karena tinggi badannya cocok dengan karakter tersebut.

Fuji geleng-geleng kepala lihat betapa ribetnya Itou melepas kostum dan menggantinya dengan kaus kelas. "Sepertinya promosimu berhasil, Itou-chan," ucapnya.

Gadis berambut hitam lurus (yang sebenarnya sudah dicatok) itu menyeringai. "Pasti, dong~ Fufufufu~"

Sebelum pergi keluar kelas lewat pintu belakang (jalur khusus staf aka murid kelas 2-4), Fuji menyerahkan kostum _butler_ milik Itou yang sudah ia lipat dengan rapi kepada pemiliknya. Brosur sudah di tangan, Sato Hiroki yang menjadi _partner_ -nya juga sudah memegang papan berisi promosi Mini Cafe mereka dalam spanduk berukuran A3. Waktunya beraksi~

Sambil berjalan menuju lapangan, ia mulai membagi-bagikan brosur kepada pengunjung yang menurutnya akan tertarik datang ke _booth_ mereka. Sato juga tidak kalah. Pemuda ekspresif itu promosi dengan bersikap SKSD. Tak jarang mereka bertemu teman beda kelas, junior maupun senior yang mereka kenal lalu mempromosikan Mini Cafe kelas 2-4. Bahkan Fuji sempat foto selfie dengan Yuuta yang kelasnya membuka _booth_ foto cosplay. Dengan wajah merona, sang kakak berhasil memotret Yuuta yang bercosplay menjadi salah satu karakter vampir yang menjadi murid malam serta berambut pirang.

"Hubungan persaudaraanmu dengan Yuuta-kun _sesuatu_ banget, Fuji-chan!" Sato tertawa geli.

"Itulah enaknya punya adik _tsundere_ dan bisa dijahili," balas Fuji.

"Eeeeeh, enaknya! Adikku terlalu serius, jadi susah mengajaknya bercanda," keluhnya.

"Yuuta juga tipe orang yang serius, tapi lama-lama melunak karena satu dan lain hal." Fuji jadi ingat kejadian di mana dirinya sering menyelamatkan sang adik yang beberapa kali dipalak preman murid SMA. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Sato untuk memberi semangat. "Lama-lama juga luluh, sabar ya," ucap sang gadis.

Sato kembali ceria. "Sepertinya begitu! Tadi pagi saat kuberi tiket masuk ke sini, dia menerimanya dengan wajah malu-malu. Lucu, deh!"

"Nah, kan?" Kepala Fuji menengok ketika seseorang mendekati mereka. Ekspresi kaget terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Yukimura-san! _Hisashiburi_!"

Gadis bermarga Yukimura, Kapten tim Rikkaidai putri, tersenyum hangat dengan _dress soft blue_ polos selutut dan tanpa lengan. Di kepalanya ada topi bundar berwarna krem yang berhasil menutupi rambut biru tua dan sebagian wajahnya yang cantik dari sinar matahari. Ia memakai _flat shoes_ biru muda untuk alas kaki. Simpel tapi cantik dan terkesan elegan.

" _Hisashiburi_ , Fuji-san. Akhirnya bisa bertemu denganmu," balas Yukimura.

"Bukannya Rikkaidai di pusat kota? Jauh sekali sampai ke sini," ucap Fuji dengan nada penasaran.

"Kudengar Seigaku mengadakan _bunkasai_ hari ini, makanya aku datang. Sekalian ingin mengundangmu ke acara minum teh atau main tenis bareng," jelasnya.

Dari bola matanya yang berkaca-kaca dan senyuman lebarnya, ia terlihat ingin sekali melakukannya dengan Fuji. Secara tidak langsung, gadis itu memintanya menjadi teman dekat. Tentu saja Fuji dengan senang hati menerima ajakan tersebut. Jarang sekali—malah baru pertama kalinya ia bisa berteman dengan gadis tipe _himesama_ seperti Yukimura.

"Tentu aku akan datang. Tentukan saja harinya, Yukimura-san," balasnya.

"Oh, apa minggu ini bisa?"

"Sepertinya bisa. Oh ya, boleh minta nomormu? Biar kuhubungi seandainya tidak bisa."

Kedua gadis cantik itu bertukar info nomor ponsel masing-masing. Tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri, Sato terlihat bertegur sapa dengan temannya juga yang datang dari beda sekolah. Fuji menyerahkan brosur, "Datanglah ke Mini Cafe kelasku, Yukimura-san."

"Mini Cafe?" Ekspresi Kapten Rikkaidai itu terlihat semakin senang setelah melihat isi brosur. "Wah, ada Mont Blanc! Aku akan mencobanya, Fuji-chan!"

Senyum Fuji melebar. "Biar kutraktir kalau begitu sebagai tanda terima kasih sudah datang ke sini, Yukimura-chan!"

"Eh? Ti-tidak perlu sampai seperti itu," balasnya sungkan.

"Tidak apa. Tapi maaf, aku tak bisa menemanimu," ucap Fuji menyesal.

Yukimura menggelengkan kepalanya sekali kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Mengobrol denganmu seperti ini juga sudah membuatku senang."

"Kalau begitu, semoga kau bisa menikmati _bunkasai_ sekolah kami, Yukimura-chan!"

" _Un_! _Bye bye_ , Fuji-chan! Terima kasih untuk traktirannya."

Fuji mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan.

Gadis berambut biru tua itu pun menjauh dengan senyuman lebar di wajah. Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda berpenampilan mirip dengannya mendekat. "Karin-chan, ini takoyaki kesukaanmu. Sepertinya kau sudah bertemu orang yang kau cari," ucap sosok tersebut seraya menyerahkan sekotak takoyaki.

" _Arigatou_ , Seiichi! Ya, barusan aku bertemu dengannya!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lalu tertawa pelan saat gadis di hadapannya berseru 'enak' setelah memakan satu takoyaki. Dengan lembut ia menghapus saus yang menempel di sudut bibir Yukimura Karin dengan ibu jarinya. "Pelan-pelan makannya, Karin. Nanti kau bisa tersedak," ucapnya menasihati.

"Hehe, _sorry_. Rasanya enak, sih."

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

"Terima kasih sudah datang dan menonton pertunjukan seni gabungan Seishun Gakuen! Kami akan kembali satu jam dari sekarang. Mohon diperiksa barang-barang bawaan Anda karena kehilangan atau kerusakan yang ada bukan tanggung jawab kami. Sekali lagi terima kasih dan selamat menikmati makan siang di berbagai _booth_ yang disediakan di Seishun Bunkasai! Psst, jangan lupa cicipi crepe di _booth_ kelas 3-2, ya! Te-hee~"

Terdengar beberapa orang berteriak 'huuuu', 'dasar promosi', atau 'jangan cari kesempatan, woi!' yang kemudian diselingi tawa pengunjung maupun murid lain di gymnasium Seishun Gakuen. Tezuka Kunimitsu tersenyum tipis sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah salah satu seniornya yang masuk Divisi Gymnasium. Tangannya bergerak menceklis nomor dalam susunan acara yang menandakan kegiatan tersebut selesai.

" _Otsukare_ , Tezuka! Kita _break_ sejam," ucap anggota sekaligus seniornya yang lain.

" _Hai_ , Senpai. Mohon bantuannya lagi nanti," balas Tezuka seraya membungkukkan badan.

Dua senior (termasuk yang barusan memberikan pengumuman) undur diri. Yoshikawa Rumi dan dua junior jalan mendekat. Ketua divisi itu langsung menyuruh mereka istirahat duluan karena dirinya harus menunggu panitia lain datang untuk gantian berjaga di gymnasium.

"Eh? Tapi Senpai—!"

"Tenang saja, aku yang akan menemaninya di sini."

Salah satu junior (perempuan) yang sempat menolak perintah Tezuka tampak saling pandang dengan Yoshikawa yang terus tersenyum lebar padanya. Ia pun menyerah dan undur diri dengan junior yang lain. Temannya menepuk pelan bahunya, bermaksud menyemangati.

Perlahan ekspresi Yoshikawa berubah jadi datar, namun kembali ceria saat berbalik menghadap sang ketua. Gadis berkuncir model _pony tail_ itu berdiri di samping Tezuka yang sudah sibuk bicara dengan perwakilan pengisi acara di gymnasium. Ia memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan senyuman tipis di wajah, memuji betapa kerasnya Tezuka berusaha mensuksekan acara ini.

Tak lama kemudian, panitia pengganti datang sambil membawakan minuman isotonik gratis khusus panitia acara. Mereka berdua pamit. Yoshikawa minta bantuan untuk membukakan tutup botol, Tezuka membantunya tapi tak sedikit pun matanya melirik.

Pemuda berkacamata itu menenggak air isotonik botolan kemudian menghela napas lega. Sejak tadi ia merasa dehidrasi karena sibuk mengecek sana-sini. Ketika dirinya mulai memasuki jalan menuju gedung utama, kedua mata _hazel_ -nya menangkap sosok Sato yang seingatnya jadi _partner_ Fuji di _shift_ dua. Ia mencari gadis yang memakai kaus kebesaran dan justru membuatnya terlihat manis itu di antara kerumunan manusia, namun nihil. Seharusnya jam 11.30 siang belum dimulai pergantian _shift_ -nya. Ke mana sosok itu pergi?

"Tezuka-kun, ayo ke kelas! Kita makan siang di sana saja," ajak Yoshikawa.

"Aa." Tezuka membuang napas secara kasar, agak frustasi tidak bisa melihatnya.

Sesampainya di ruang kelas 2-4, mereka berdua digiring ke meja kosong khusus dua orang oleh teman yang bertugas menjadi _butler_. Dengan nada bercanda, ia bilang untuk jangan makan lama-lama karena banyak pengunjung yang mengantre. Tezuka hanya tersenyum singkat lalu membuka buku menu asli _handmade_ yang terkesan imut dari luar namun elegan di dalam. Terutama bentuk tulisannya yang mirip dengan _font_ Old English MT di komputer.

Seorang _maid_ datang menghampiri seraya menaruh dua gelas di meja. "Selamat datang di Mini Cafe. Goshujinsama dan Ojousama sudah memutuskan ingin pesan apa?" tanyanya.

Merasa familiar dengan suara dan harum apel dari _maid_ tersebut, Tezuka pun mendongak. _Speechless_ adalah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili reaksinya sekarang. Ternyata gadis yang dicarinya tadi sudah berubah jadi seorang _maid_ cantik. Pipinya merona samar ketika kedua matanya menangkap bandana berwarna biru tua dihiasi pita merah berukuran sedang dipakai di atas kepalanya. Siapa sangka bandana pilihan ibunya begitu cocok dipakai Fuji? Nanti malam ia harus berterimakasih pada sang ibu.

Fuji sendiri terlihat menahan tawa melihat reaksi Tezuka. Gadis itu berdeham lalu bertanya, "Maaf jika saya terdengar kurang sopan, tapi apa ada yang aneh di wajah saya, Goshujinsama?"

Kali ini Tezuka yang berdeham. Ia bergumam 'maaf' kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke buku menu. Rona merah masih betah menempel di pipinya.

Yoshikawa yang melihat kejadian tersebut mulai panas. Ekspresi tidak suka diperlihatkan secara terang-terangan. Matanya melotot ke arah Fuji yang dibalas dengan senyuman ramah. Hal itu semakin membuatnya kesal. "Spaghetti bolognese dan jus jeruk. Harus cepat, kami tidak punya banyak waktu di sini," ucapnya ketus.

Dengan sabar Fuji mencatat pesanan gadis itu. Tezuka memilih untuk pesan sup makaroni dan air mineral. Sang _maid_ undur diri ke dapur lalu menyambut pengunjung yang lain.

Perhatian Tezuka tertuju pada Fuji setelahnya. Dari atas ke bawah, gadis itu terlihat atraktif. Kostum _maid_ berwarna merah dan putih yang dikenakannya sangat cocok di tubuh mungil Fuji. Tidak terlihat kebesaran seperti kaus kelas. Ditambah bandana di atas kepala yang membuatnya semakin manis. Lagi-lagi semburat merah nakal muncul di wajah Tezuka karena matanya tanpa sadar mengikuti pergerakan renda putih yang ada di ujung rok.

Buru-buru ia mengalihkan pandangan. Bisa gawat kalau disangka mesum. Namun matanya tidak menurut dan kembali melirik ke arah yang sama.

"Berhenti menatap Fuji-chan seperti orang mesum, Tezuka-kun," suruh Yoshikawa.

Tuh, 'kan. Tezuka menghela napas lalu berusaha fokus ke yang lain. Misalnya kertas _job desk_ dan susunan acara yang dijepit di atas papan ulangan. Walaupun usahanya berakhir sia-sia karena sosok Fuji kembali datang dengan membawa pesanan mereka. Reflek ia memijat area di antara alis, sedikit frustasi dengan keadaannya.

Sekali lagi Fuji harus menahan tawa melihat betapa sulitnya pemuda stoik itu untuk bersikap biasa. Setelah pesanan di tata rapi dan berucap 'selamat menikmati', sang _maid_ bersiap undur diri. Iseng, Fuji membungkuk seraya berbisik di telinga Tezuka.

" _I see_. Kau terpanah dengan penampilanku, Tezuka-kun," bisiknya.

Saat Fuji berbalik ingin pergi, sebuah tangan menahan lengannya. Tangan itu menariknya untuk mendekat. Suara _husky_ Tezuka terdengar jelas di telinganya, bahkan ia sampai bisa merasakan embusan napasnya.

"Kau makin cantik dengan bandana yang kuberikan, Fuji-san."

Gadis itu merasa seluruh bagian tubuhnya melemah seketika. Tanpa berbalik ia melangkah menuju area dapur sambil menundukkan kepala. Sekilas telinga dan wajahnya terlihat memerah.

Tezuka menahan tawa sambil menutupi bibir dengan telapak tangan kanan. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar suara Itou atau Wakaba yang cemas karena wajah Fuji memerah. Disusul suara memekik kaget teman yang lain dan bertanya kenapa gadis itu berjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajah. Semakin lama tingkah Fuji semakin manis di mata Tezuka. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat dirinya hilang kontrol.

Ekspresi di wajah Yoshikawa semakin tidak karuan begitu melihat Tezuka membalas bisikan Fuji. Ia benci gadis itu dipuji cantik, dan apa-apaan dengan bandana pemberian Tezuka!? Kapan benda itu diberikan!? Kenapa ia tidak tahu!?

"Kalian benar-benar tidak pacaran?" tanyanya kesal.

Dengan tenang, Tezuka menjawab, "Belum."

Kedua tangan Yoshikawa mengepal. "Belum?"

Tak ada sahutan lagi dari lawan bicara. Pemuda itu sibuk mengecek ponsel lalu menelpon sang ibu yang sejak tadi menelpon, menanyakan soal Fuji. Tezuka sengaja tidak membalas karena tak ingin gadis di depannya ikut campur. _Mood_ -nya memang tidak bagus karena seharian harus bersama Yoshikawa, namun setelah melihat Fuji dan mendengar suara ibunya membuat tubuhnya rileks.

Sekilas ia melihat siluit Fuji keluar dari area dapur. Mata mereka bertemu dan seperti biasa, mata gadis itu yang memutus kontak duluan. Tezuka masih melirik dan tersenyum.

" _Kunimitsu, jangan lupa foto Fuji-chan, ya."_

"Iya, iya. Sudah, ya. Kututup."

" _Uhum~ Jangan lupa makan siang."_

"Hn."

Melihat Tezuka selesai menelpon dan memulai kegiatan makan siangnya (tanpa melirik Fuji), Yoshikawa kembali bersuara. Ia ingin tahu lebih dekat dan menarik perhatian pemuda di hadapannya ini. Meski kesempatannya sangat kecil, tapi dirinya masih belum mau menyerah.

"Tadi ibumu, Tezuka-kun?" tanyanya mengawali pembicaraan.

"Aa."

"Pfft, dengan ibumu juga irit bicara, ya?"

"Itu cara kami bicara."

Senyum Yoshikawa perlahan luntur. Tezuka masih tak ingin bertatap muka dan bersikap cuek padanya. Ia jadi tak bernapsu untuk memakan spagetinya lagi. Garpu ditaruh telungkup. Dengan kepala menunduk ia berucap, "Sikapmu padaku berbeda sekali dengan sikapmu terhadap Fuji-chan."

Tezuka menghela napas berat. "Memang kenapa kalau berbeda?"

"Kau benar-benar tidak memberiku kesempatan—"

"—aku tidak suka membicarakan hal ini di meja makan."

Ucapan tegas Tezuka sukses menohok perasaan Yoshikawa. Gadis itu menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan lewat mulut. Ia mencoba melanjutkan makan siangnya walau kali ini terasa pahit di lidah. Keju kesukaannya yang menjadi topping spageti ikut terasa asam.

"Eeeeeh? Masa tidak boleh minta foto bareng? Pelit banget!"

"Maaf, Goshujinsama. Itu sudah jadi kesepakatan bersama."

"Ck, sebentar doang, ayolah~"

Perhatian keduanya langsung tertuju pada meja nomor lima yang berada dekat dengan pintu utama. Empat orang yang sepertinya anak SMA duduk di sana dan Fuji yang melayani. Pergelangan tangan gadis itu digenggam, meski terlihat jelas ia tidak suka dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Suasana di ruangan tersebut menjadi hening. Fuji melotot namun pemuda berambut pirang itu tidak berpengaruh. Sikapnya justru melunjak.

"Wow! Warna matamu cantik. Bule dari mana?"

"Goshujinsama, sikap Anda sudah melewati batas. Tolong lepaskan tangan saya."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku, Cantik."

Rasa gemas membuat napas Fuji memburu. Ia tidak suka disentuh oleh orang yang tidak dikenal. Genit dan sok tampan lagi!

Sekali lagi ia berusaha melepaskan diri dan sia-sia. "Goshujinsama, ini peringatan terakhir. Saya tidak segan-segan menghajar Anda. Jadi, tolong lepas tangan saya," sungut Fuji.

"Uuuuu~ _kowa_! Haha!" Dengan sekali tarik, Fuji oleng ke depan. "Coba saja kalau bisa," ucap pemuda tersebut menantang.

Tiba-tiba tangan lainnya menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan pengunjung kurang ajar itu hingga terdengar suara ringisan pelan darinya. Ekspresi yang awalnya terlihat kesal karena diganggu langsung berubah jadi kaku begitu tahu siapa pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Jadi, karena sikap kurang ajarmu ini yang membuat mereka memaksamu masuk ke _doujo_ Ojiisama."

"Te-Tezuka..."

"Tezuka-kun!"

Dengan sekali sentakan, Tezuka melepas genggaman tangan pemuda itu dari pergelangan tangan Fuji. Sang gadis mundur sambil meringis dan mengusap area yang mulai memerah. Tezuka yang melihat hal itu langsung menarik kerah pemuda di hadapannya dan membuatnya berdiri secara paksa.

"Keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum kubanting tubuhmu ke lantai."

Tubuh Fuji merinding begitu mendengar suara mengancam milik Tezuka.

"J-jangan marah, Tezuka. Kita damai, oke? Lihat, pacarmu baik-baik saja."

Dari tubuh Tezuka yang tidak bergerak sama sekali, mengisyaratkan dirinya tidak suka ucapannya dibalas. Masih dengan tatapan dingin seakan ingin membunuh, ia memperingati, "Tutup mulutmu dan pergi. Jangan ganggu semua murid Seigaku. Paham?"

Pemuda itu menelan ludah. "O-oke. _Deal_."

Tangan Tezuka melepas cengkeraman pada kerah baju dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk dengan pose kepayahan di atas kursi. Hawa mencekam terasa. Keadaan masih hening sampai empat pengunjung tersebut keluar ruang kelas 2-4.

Fuji melihat dengan jelas aura pemuda di depannya berubah jadi hitam pekat. Ini lebih menakutkan dari sebelumnya. Jika di adegan dorama, manga, ataupun novel, mungkin sang _heroine_ akan memeluk untuk menenangkan _hero_ -nya. Tapi kenyataanya mereka bukan tipe orang yang fisiknya suka disentuh dengan mudah. Apalagi di tempat umum.

Di saat seperti ini, mau tidak mau Fuji harus menenangkan Tezuka. Meski takut, namun perlahan ia mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuh bahunya. "Tezuka-kun..." panggilnya pelan.

Sentuhan dan suara Fuji sukses menarik kesadaran Tezuka dari amarahnya yang sempat meluap. Ia berbalik badan dengan ekspresi gelisah. Bola matanya melebar begitu melihat Fuji tersenyum. Wajah gadis itu terlihat tidak ketakutan, namun tubuhnya mengatakan sebaliknya. Tezuka langsung memalingkan wajah. Kakinya bergerak ingin keluar ruangan namun terhenti karena Sato mendadak berteriak dari ambang pintu.

" _SUGEEEEE_! Kenapa kau tidak bilang jago judo!? Apa kau bisa karate juga?"

"Tezuka! Aku ingin mendaftar di _doujo_ -mu kalau orang tuaku mengizinkan, dong!" Itou berteriak dari celah gorden yang terbuka sedikit dan hanya kepalanya yang terlihat.

Teman yang sempat melayaninya tadi ikut menyahut. "Aku ikut karate, bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan tanding?"

"Bodoh! Jangan samakan karate dengan judo."

"Hahaha, tapi kau keren barusan, Bro!"

Tezuka tercengang melihat reaksi teman sekelasnya. Tak lama, para pengunjung bertepuk tangan lalu bersiul. Ada beberapa teriakan soal kerennya Tezuka yang menyelamatkan sang pacar dari orang jahat dan sebagainya. Ia sedikit menunduk untuk melihat reaksi Fuji. Sang gadis _maid_ itu hanya tertawa pelan sambil mencengkeram ujung kausnya.

Sadar sedang ditatap, Fuji pun mendongak. Dirinya kembali tersenyum. Tanpa bersuara ia memimikkan kata ' _arigatou_ '.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menggunakan gestur tubuh seperti biasa. Perlahan tangan kirinya melepas cengkeraman Fuji dan menggenggam tangannya sekilas sebelum kembali ke tempatnya tadi. Dalam hati ia merasa lega karena reaksi Fuji yang tidak ingin lari atau menjauh darinya seperti saat mereka pertama kali bertemu setelah gadis itu kembali dari Chiba.

Suasana di Mini Cafe kembali tenang, walaupun perasaan Yoshikawa semakin gelisah.

Tezuka memanggil temannya yang lain untuk memesan teh hijau.

"Apa kau ikut _bon odori_ nanti sore?" tanya Yoshikawa mendadak.

"Mungkin tidak," jawab Tezuka cepat.

Kedua bahu gadis itu merosot perlahan diselingi helaan napas.

 **To Be Continued**

 **HELLOOOOOO! XD**

 **Di tengah-tengah tugas menumpuk, saya malah bikin ini kemarin seharian wwwww! Masih di arc Seishun Bunkasai, rencana chap depan jadi chap terakhir arc ini. Doakan semoga bisa cepat di-update, ya! :')**

 **Karena di fandom PoT saya buat lebih dari satu fanfic, jadi saya update-nya bergantian. Hari ini LSS, berarti update selanjutnya BBC. Kalau Ao no Memorii masih belum bisa lanjutin lebih cepat karena satu chapter panjang banget dan berbahasa Inggris. Kebetulan juga lagi proses beta-read oleh wara-ningyo-san (Author Fuji no Hyakumonogatari Kaidankai)! XD Beliau dengan senang hati membantu saya, tapi saya gak minta untuk meneruskan jadi beta-read. Saya gak enak karena bakal ngerepotin Beliau yang sibuk di fandom YoI. Bagi fansnya, bisa berkunjung di akun AO3 nya yaitu wara_ningy0! :3**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah berkunjung, membaca, memfollow, dan mereview fanfic ini! #bow**

 **Ai and August 19-san dan may-san, doumo arigatou! #bow :3 Makasih juga udah nanyain nasib fic ini di AnM, Ai-san! XD Tenang, saya gak ada niatan ngedrop fanfic ini karena draft-nya udah selesai sampe mereka naik kelas 3 SMP. Dan hello, may-san! Doumo! :') Sayangnya kita berada di kubu yang berbeda, saya TezuFuji shipper garis keras dan menolak mereka berdua dipasangin dengan yang lain, apalagi Pillar dan Thrill pair. #bow Sebenarnya saya dari dulu lebih nyaman tinggal di fandom sepi macam GSD dan PoT gini, kalau yang rame macam Naruto dan KnB, fanwarnya lumayan parah. #pengalaman XD Saya akan berusaha membuat fanfic TezuFuji, Adorable, atau Alpha pair ke depannya (kalau ada ide).**

 **Soal request, maaf sebelumnya buat may-san dan reader-tachi. Saya tidak terima req kalau bukan OTP favorit. Seandainya mau karakternya ending dengan yang lain, misal malah jadi Pillar pair, saya tetap akan fokus ke sudut pandang Fuji (misal). Saya akan utamain genre angst kalau bener bakal dibuat kayak fanfic saya di fandom KnB, Bye Bye, My Shelter. :') Honto ni gomennasai! #bow**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih!**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	14. 2nd Year JHS, Seishun Bunkasai (Part 4)

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#14 Second Year JHS;** **Seishun Bunkasai (Part 4)**

* * *

Matahari terlihat menyinari bumi dari ufuk barat. Langit biru kini dipenuhi warna jingga kemerahan dan sedikit menggelap ketika pertunjukan seni gabungan Seishun Gakuen selesai. Para pengunjung terlihat puas dengan penampilan para pengisi acara. Salah satu band indie yang anggotanya adalah murid kelas tiga bersama seorang host mengiringi kepergian mereka lalu melakukan _high five_. Sang _host_ yang merangkap panitia bunkasai langsung membantu teman-teman sedivisinya membereskan isi gedung di bawah arahan Tezuka Kunimitsu.

Dengan senang hati, para pengisi acara ikut membantu sehingga kegiatan bersih-bersih selesai lebih awal dari jadwal. Di akhir, kali ini panitia bunkasai Divisi Gymnasium yang mengiringi mereka ke depan pintu gedung sambil berucap terima kasih. Bahkan senyum tipis terlihat jelas di wajah Ketua divisi.

"Yosh, kita jargon dulu sebelum bubar!" seru si _host_ pada anggota Divisi Gymnasium.

"Senpai berlebihan," sahut salah satu junior.

"Kamu tidak sopan." _Host_ itu langsung mengacak rambutnya.

"Tidak buruk juga," ucap senior lain dan mengulurkan tangan kanan ke depan. Semua anggota divisi ikut menaruh tangan di atasnya. Ia tersenyum menyemangati. "Ayo pimpin jargon, Ketua," pintanya.

Tezuka menghela napas pasrah kemudian menurut. "Divisi Gymnasium!"

" _BANZAI_!"

"YOSH!"

"OI! Kau salah jargon!"

"Biarin."

" _Kono kouhai_ —!"

Tanpa pamit atau apapun, senior yang menjadi _host_ itu menyeret juniornya menjauh. Senior lain pamit disusul satu junior lainnya dengan wajah merona. Sejujurnya Tezuka tidak tahu dan tidak peduli kenapa juniornya tersipu sepanjang hari tiap kali mereka berinteraksi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang Ketua, Yoshikawa Rumi yang kelewat peka hanya menatap dongkol pada gadis junior tersebut. "Mau ke kelas?" tanyanya pada Tezuka.

Yang ditanya tidak balas menatap. "Aku harus melapor ke Kaichou. Kau duluan saja ke kelas."

"Perlu kutemani?"

"Aku bisa sendiri."

Mendengar balasannya yang dingin, ekspresi Yoshikawa pun menggelap. "Baiklah. Terserah."

Ketika gadis itu meninggalkannya setelah hampir seharian menempel seperti perangko pada surat, Tezuka baru menatapnya. Namun ekspresi yang muncul masih tetap tanpa perasaan. Sebelum berbalik menuju gedung utama, ia mengunci gedung gymnasium untuk dikembalikan ke tangan Ketua panitia bunkasai.

Sepanjang perjalanan, matanya melirik ke lapangan sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi murid-murid. Sebuah api unggun berukuran besar sedang berusaha dinyalakan oleh panitia. Ketika Tezuka melewati pintu utama, api unggun sukses berkobar.

Langkah demi langkah ia ambil. Pemuda itu sempat berpapasan dengan teman sekelas maupun sesama panitia. Bahkan beberapa juniornya tanpa malu mengajaknya ke lapangan untuk ikut _bon odori_ yang tentunya langsung ditolak oleh Tezuka. Namun ada satu pertanyaan dari Sato Hiroki yang mengganggu pikirannya.

" _Kau tidak mengajak Fuji-chan_ bon odori _?"_

Seandainya ingin pun seorang Tezuka tidak mungkin meninggalkan tanggung jawabnya begitu saja. Toh, mereka tidak membuat janji tadi. Mungkin juga Fuji masih sibuk beres-beres di kelas.

Mudah-mudahan sih, begitu...

"Tidak ada yang menitip lagi, kan!?"

"Ooooh! Cepat sana ke _konbini_!"

"Iya, bawel!"

Suara Arisawa Kento membuatnya mendongak. Sosok yang dicari terlihat berjalan buru-buru ke arah yang lain. "Kaichou!" panggil Tezuka seraya berlari mengejarnya.

"Oh? Tezuka-kun!" Ekspresi Arisawa tampak lebih cerah.

Beberapa kertas berisi _job desk_ yang sudah diceklis serta dicoret sana-sini berpindah tangan. Kedua mata Ketua komite sekaligus panitia bunkasai memindainya lalu tersenyum puas. " _Otsukaresan_ ~!" ucapnya sambil menepuk bahu Tezuka.

Sang junior mengangguk sebelum menyerahkan kunci. " _Otsukaresama_."

Arisawa memasukkan kunci ke dalam saku celana. "Tidak ikut _bon odori_?"

Ekspresi Tezuka sekali lagi mengeruh.

Kali ini kedua alis Arisawa mengernyit. "Jangan bilang kau belum membuat janji dengan _nya_?"

"...dengan siapa?" tanya Tezuka dengan tampang pura-pura tidak tahu.

 _Bletak!_ Jitakan yang cukup keras tiba-tiba mendarat di kepala si junior. Pelakunya? Siapa lagi kalau bukan Arisawa.

Tidak cukup hanya jitakan, tangan kanannya melingkar di leher Tezuka. Ia memiting pemuda berkacamata itu pelan namun sukses membuatnya tidak bergerak. "Kau tahu? Di sekolah ini bukan hanya kau yang terkenal dan punya banyak penggemar. Diam-diam _dia_ juga punya, bahkan salah satunya adalah teman sekelasku," ucap Arisawa dengan nada berbisik.

Perlahan ekspresi di wajah Tezuka berubah antara pucat dan suram. Apa rumor tentang kedekatan mereka tidak berpengaruh? Apa mereka masih mengejarnya sampai sekarang?

Mendadak tubuhnya terlepas dari pitingan kemudian didorong. "Buruan cari _dia_ sebelum diambil orang!" perintah seniornya galak.

Kepala itu mengangguk, sementara otaknya sedang memproses apa yang terjadi.

"Oh iya, aku sudah mencalonkanmu sebagai Ketua komite selanjutnya!"

Informasi sebelumnya saja belum benar-benar selesai diproses, ditambah satu lagi. Tezuka hanya menatap kepergian Arisawa dengan tampang bodoh.

"Hah?"

* * *

 **Love So Sweet**

* * *

Acara terakhir yaitu _bon odori_ baru saja dimulai. Lagu pengiringnya menggema ke seluruh penjuru area Seishun Gakuen. Sorak sorai penghuni sekolah ikut meramaikan acara. Banyak murid yang berhambur keluar gedung utama untuk bergabung dengan murid lainnya ke lapangan. Bagi yang punya pasangan, mereka terlihat menari dengan suka cita mengelilingi api unggun.

Itou Akari bersiul ketika matanya menangkap beberapa teman sekelas maupun anggota klub basket bergabung dalam _bon odori_. Ia tertawa sebentar karena salah satu juniornya tampak ditarik oleh anggota klub basket putra. Kemudian kepalanya menengok ke kiri.

"Kau tidak ada janji dengan Tezuka?" tanya Itou bingung.

"Tidak. Lagipula, Tezuka-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu, kan?"

"Jika kau yang mengajak, mungkin dia mau." Ringo ame yang dipegangnya kembali digigit. Pandangan Itou tak lepas dari pemandangan _bon odori_ , namun kali ini ekspresinya sedikit tertekuk. "Progres kalian kenapa lamban sekali, sih? Sampai kapan mau malu-malu kucing padahal kalian terlihat jelas sama-sama suka," gerutunya.

Pihak yang digerutukan mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. "Lebih baik aku pulang sekarang. Pasti Yuuta juga sudah ada di rumah."

"Fuji-chaaaaan, berhenti memikirkan Yuuta sehari saja, bisa tidak?" keluh Itou sambil menengok.

Fuji Syuko tertawa pelan. "Hari ini Otousan pulang, aku ingin makan malam bersama."

"Oh, begitu? Sayang sekali..." Itou kembali menatap ke depan.

"Wah, apa Fuji-chan mau pulang sekarang?"

Suara familiar dan menyebalkan menyapa telinganya. Sontak Itou menengok ke sumber suara yang berdiri di antara tubuhnya dan Fuji. Ekspresinya berubah jadi dingin dan diikuti dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakuraba Kyou?" tanya si gadis _tomboy_ tanpa menyembunyikan rasa tidak sukanya.

Pemuda yang menjadi anggota klub basket putra itu menaruh lengan ke atas bahu Itou. Seringaian licik muncul di wajah tampannya. "Tentu saja untuk bicara dengan primadona angkatan kita," jawab Sakuraba seraya mencubit pipi Itou.

"Pergi sana sebelum kusumpal mulutmu dengan ringo ame ini," ancamnya setelah menyentak lengan pemuda tersebut.

"Uh, _kowa_ ~ _Nee_ , Fuji-chan?" tanya Sakuraba mengerling pada pihak lain.

Gadis itu tertawa lalu menatap pemuda di sampingnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sakuraba-kun?"

" _Please_ , Fuji-chan. Jangan pedulikan dia," sahut Itou sambil mendorong tubuh Sakuraba ke belakang. Namun usahanya sia-sia karena pemuda flamboyan tersebut tidak bergerak sama sekali.

Dengan nada tenang, ia balik mendorong kepala Itou supaya tidak menyentuhnya. "Pasti sulit ya, punya teman segarang ini, Fuji-chan? Lebih baik kau jauhi orang sepertinya demi keselamatanmu," ucap Sakuraba yang sukses menambahkan minyak ke dalam api.

"Brengsek!" marah Itou tanpa menghentikan usaha untuk menghajarnya.

"Oh iya, apa kau tidak mau ikut _bon odori_ , Fuji-chan?" tanya Sakuraba lagi.

Kepala Fuji menggeleng. "Tidak berminat."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kau coba menari denganku sekali saja?"

"Bodoh! Dia bilang tidak berminat!"

"Berisik, Kutu."

"Apa!? Dasar Kepala durian!"

Sekali lagi Fuji tertawa. "Maaf, Sakuraba-kun. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak berminat," tolaknya halus. "Dan tolong lepaskan Itou-chan," tambah gadis itu, sedikit kasihan dengan teman sekelasnya yang barbar.

"Ah, sayang sekali," balasnya. Sakuraba menurut seraya tersenyum singkat. Kepalanya menengok ke Itou lalu menyentil dahi sang gadis.

"Fuji." Suara berat dan dalam tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang mereka.

Dari ketiga manusia itu, Itou yang pertama bersuara setelah menengok secara bersamaan. "Tezuka! Tolong selamatkan Fuji-chan dari rubah satu ini!" serunya mengompori.

Tezuka menatap pemuda lain yang masih tersenyum, walau luntur dalam hitungan detik.

Belum sempat pemuda berkacamata itu berucap, Sakuraba mengalungkan tangan kanannya ke leher Itou. "Tenang, Tezuka. Aku hanya bercanda. Gadis ini yang sebenarnya kuincar," jelasnya.

"Hah!? Kau gila!?" hardik Itou tidak terima.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, kedua anggota klub basket itu benar-benar menjauh. Sakuraba menyeret si gadis mendekati api unggun dan memaksanya jadi pasangannya dalam _bon odori_. Itou tampak menolak, namun tak bisa berkutik karena tangannya digenggam. Dalam diam, sepasang manusia yang lain memperhatikan mereka.

Fuji menunduk. Kaki kanannya terayun dengan kedua tangan disembunyikan di belakang tubuh. Gadis itu merasa canggung setelah mengingat Tezuka memanggilnya tanpa _suffix_ '-san' seperti biasanya. Mau tidak mau, ia jadi sedikit berharap. Otaknya kembali berpikir, apa yang dikatakan temannya memang benar. Progres mereka terlalu lamban, ia jadi mulai mempertimbangkan untuk mengambil langkah dan risiko ditolak dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin lebih cepat lebih baik yaitu sekarang.

Udara dihirup sambil berusaha menenangkan jantung yang terpompa secara tidak beraturan. Tangan kanannya terkepal bersamaan dengan kedua mata terpejam erat sebentar. Fuji menengok ke arah pemuda di samping kanannya.

"Tezuka—!"

"—Fuji."

Mereka termenung sekian detik dan saling pandang. Seperti biasa, sang gadis yang mengalihkan pandangan lebih dulu. "Kau duluan, Tezuka-kun," cicitnya.

Tanpa diketahui Fuji, ekspresi pemuda tersebut sedikit tertekuk. Tezuka memalingkan wajah. "Kau saja duluan, Fuji."

Kedua mata itu berkedip. Perlahan Fuji menengok dan melihat sosok lawan bicara menunduk. Bahkan kedua bahu yang biasa tegak kini menurun. Ia mengira telinganya salah mendengar, ternyata Tezuka memang berniat memanggilnya dengan nama marga dan tanpa _suffix_. Untuk pemuda yang dilahirkan di tengah-tengah keluarga tradisional yang kental, bisa dibilang itu adalah kemajuan.

 _...jadi, bolehkah aku benar-benar berharap sekarang?_

Lagi, kepala Fuji menunduk. Namun tangan kanannya perlahan meraih ujung kaus kelas yang dipakai pemuda jangkung itu. Tanpa melirik, ia tahu Tezuka melihat tangan lalu wajahnya secara bergantian.

"Ada rumor jika ada seseorang yang menari dengan orang yang sama sebanyak dua kali atau lebih sebelum lagunya selesai, hubungan mereka akan bertahan lama," cerita Fuji, dalam hati tidak terlalu percaya takhayul tersebut. Ia berharap Tezuka tidak bertanya apapun dan peka dirinya mengajak menari bersama.

Tangan lain melepaskan pegangannya pada ujung kaus. Fuji menahan napas, takut jika pemuda itu tidak suka akan tindakannya. Saat rasa kecewa hampir memenuhi hati, tangan besar itu justru menautkan jemari mereka. Segera ia mendongak, "Tezuka—"

"—ayo." Tangannya ditarik, mereka pun ikut dalam _bon odori_.

Tanpa berucap, sepasang manusia tersebut menyesuaikan gerakan dengan yang lain. Kedua tangan terhubung, punggung Fuji hampir bersandar pada dada bidang pasangannya. Kemudian Tezuka mengangkat tangan kanan dan gadis itu berputar hingga mereka saling berhadapan. Kaki terus bergerak sementara mata tak pernah lepas dari jeratan satu sama lain.

Sekali lagi mereka melakukannya sebelum berganti pasangan. Orang lain yang mendapat kesempatan menari dengan mereka tentu saja senang. Berhubung masih dekat, orang-orang tersebut berusaha bersikap netral, terutama pemuda yang menjadi pasangan Fuji.

Musik berganti namun tak ada tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Pasangan kesepuluh datang dan ternyata adalah Kurosaki Zen. Fuji tersenyum, sekilas matanya melihat sosok Tezuka menari dengan Yoshikawa. Ia bisa merasakan auranya menggelap, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Siapa sangka gadis yang seharian ini menempel dengannya juga ikut _bon odori_? Apa masih belum puas memonopolinya secara tidak langsung?

Beruntung Fuji bisa menahan diri serta menunjukkan senyum tipis. _Mood_ -nya membaik ketika dipanggil Kikumaru yang menari di samping mereka. Sayangnya, _mood_ itu kembali turun karena pertanyaan Kurosaki.

"Kau tidak apa-apa membiarkan Tezuka dengan anak baru, Fuji-san?"

"Aku tak berhak melarangnya. Aku bukan pacar Tezuka," jawabnya seraya tersenyum.

Baik Kurosaki maupun Kikumaru saling tatap setelah mendengarnya. Gadis yang jadi pasangan Kikumaru pun merespon dengan menengok ke arah Fuji. Ternyata hubungan mereka sudah sedekat itu hingga memanggil tanpa _suffix_! Bukannya ini berita bagus? Sayangnya, ia tak sadar akan tatapan menggoda mereka lalu berputar dan membelakangi mereka.

" _Daijoubu-nyaa_! Bagi Tezuka, Fujiko adalah orang spesial di hatinya! Siapapun yang mendekat, Tezuka pasti akan tetap memilih Fujiko!" sahut Kikumaru optimis.

"Meskipun aku tidak terlalu mengenal kalian, tapi aku tahu dengan sekali lihat, Tezuka-kun menyukaimu, Fuji-chan!" tambah _partner_ menarinya.

"Tidak diragukan lagi, sih," sahut Kurosaki menyemangati.

Ia tidak tahu harus apa dengan tanggapan positif mereka. Fuji tertawa pelan sebelum berputar lagi. " _Saa_ , aku harap begitu."

* * *

 **Tezuka x Fem!Fuji**

* * *

Ekspresi tidak suka jelas terlihat di wajah Tezuka setelah tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoshikawa. _Dia lagi..._ Gadis itu berputar sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka seolah tahu pihak lawan ingin melepaskannya. Hal yang membuat Tezuka menahan diri adalah ekspresi teman sekelasnya yang ingin menangis. Seumur hidup ia takkan bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis, terutama sang ibu.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang tidak ikut _bon odori_?" tanya Yoshikawa dengan nada bergetar.

"Aku bilang 'mungkin tidak'," jawab Tezuka enggan.

"...apa karena Fuji-chan yang mengajak?"

"..."

Gadis berambut biru tua tersebut berputar lagi. Matanya menatap ujung sepatu dan melihat bayangan kepala pasangan menarinya menengok ke arah lain. Ia tersenyum getir, "Kenapa kau selalu menghindar dari tatapanku, Tezuka-kun?"

"Aku tidak menghindar." Tezuka menjawab dengan tenang.

Mendengar itu, Yoshikawa pun sontak mendongak. "Kau—"

"—kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku?" Kali ini ia bertanya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu! Apa aku salah!?" jawabnya jujur.

Dari sorot mata, Tezuka bisa tahu gadis ini termakan amarah sekaligus berkata jujur. Alisnya mengernyit, _temperamennya buruk_. Walaupun bukan yang pertama kali dirinya ditembak seseorang, ia cukup salut dengan keberanian Yoshikawa karena tidak mempedulikan orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang dengan mudah mendengar pernyataannya.

Sepasang tangan itu meremas tangannya lalu menunduk. "Katakan sesuatu," pinta Yoshikawa.

"Kau tidak salah tapi aku tak bisa menerima perasaanmu," jawab Tezuka tanpa pikir dua kali dan bernada dingin. Orang-orang yang mendengarnya langsung merasa prihatin pada si murid baru, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Maaf, Yoshikawa-san," tambahnya.

"Lagi-lagi karena Fuji-chan?"

Sejujurnya Tezuka malas membahas hal ini karena terlalu privasi.

"Apa aku harus bisa bermain tenis supaya kau mau melihatku?"

"Tak ada hubungannya dengan tenis. Tenis ya tenis, Fuji ya Fuji."

 _Twitch_. _Fuji?_ "Tapi tanpa Fuji-chan bermain tenis, apa kau akan melihatnya?"

Napas pemuda itu tercekat di tenggorokan. Ucapan Yoshikawa tepat menusuk jantung hingga bibirnya terkatup rapat. Tezuka tidak pernah memikirkan hal tersebut. Dirinya sejak dulu pantang untuk membayangkan sesuatu yang berkebalikan dengan kenyataan yang sudah terjadi. Genggaman tangannya mengerat tanpa disadari bersamaan dengan aura gelap menguar dari tubuh.

Pandangannya berubah tajam. Ia mencari sosok yang selalu sukses menenangkannya. Bola mata biru itu membalas diiringi senyuman manis.

Dalam hati Tezuka memanggil dengan nada parau. _Fuji..._

"Baiklah, aku akan berlatih tenis supaya—"

"—jadilah dirimu sendiri, pasti ada seseorang yang mau menerimamu."

"Tapi itu bukan kamu." Yoshikawa tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi ketika ia berputar menghadapnya.

Tezuka memalingkan wajah, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi sedihnya. "Maaf, Yoshikawa-san," ucapnya lagi dengan kepala sedikit menunduk. Di kejauhan Fuji sempat kembali meliriknya.

Gadis itu tampak menguatkan diri. Senyum paksa tersungging di wajahnya yang lembab. "Kalau begitu, biarkan aku menjadi pasanganmu sebentar," lirih Yoshikawa memohon.

Bibirnya tertutup rapat, namun kepalanya mengangguk sekilas.

* * *

 **Perfect Pair**

* * *

Seiring berjalannya waktu, aura gelap dari tubuh Tezuka perlahan hilang. Musik belum berhenti dan ia berganti pasangan. Tangan kanannya kembali menyambut tangan yang lain. Entah kenapa atmosfer di sekelilingnya menghangat. Saat mata _hazel_ -nya menangkap sorot mata sebiru batu mulia _sapphire_ itu, hatinya mulai bercampur aduk antara senang dan gelisah.

Seumur hidup Tezuka baru merasakan hal ini. Tanpa sadar arah pandangnya tertuju pada yang lain begitu melihat Fuji tersenyum. Ia memejamkan mata sebentar setelah gadis tersebut berputar membelakanginya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" tanya Fuji tenang dan tanpa menoleh.

Tezuka mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Tubuh jangkung itu condong hingga mengenai punggung sang gadis. "Bisa kita pergi dari sini?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik tepat di telinga pemilik hatinya.

Semburat merah terlihat jelas di pipi putih nan pucatnya saat ia berbalik. Fuji menatapnya dengan berani sebelum mengangguk. " _Un_."

Sambil keluar lingkaran _bon odori_ , Tezuka menarik pasangannya ke arah ruang klub tenis. Ia berpikir mungkin tempat itu akan sepi sekarang. Tanpa ada prasangka buruk, Fuji membiarkan dirinya dibawa lalu disudutkan ke tembok. Dengan hati gelisah, Tezuka memeluk tubuh mungil tersebut sambil menghirup bau sampo dan parfum semanis ringo ame.

Fuji bersikap tenang. Dengan lembut ia bertanya, "Ada apa, Tezuka?"

Kedua tangan itu berpindah ke sisi kepala sang gadis, _kabedon_. Kini kepalanya dibiarkan bersandar di bahu Fuji. "Aku gelisah..."

Perlahan tangan seputih salju mengelus mahkota kepala Tezuka. "Apa yang _dia_ katakan padamu?" tanyanya bersabar.

Seperti diberi mantra sihir, hatinya mulai tenang. Aura biru gelapnya melembut. Pemuda itu pun mengekspresikan rasa terima kasih dengan mencium leher Fuji yang berada tepat di depan matanya.

Bulu kuduk gadis berambut cokelat tersebut langsung berdiri. Ini terlalu mendadak! "Tezuka..." ucapnya memperingatkan.

Memilih menurut, ia berhenti menyerang. Sayangnya Fuji masih harus menjaga ketenangannya karena dahi pemuda berkacamata itu menyentuh dahinya. Tezuka kembali menghirup wangi manis buah apel segar dengan mata terpejam ketika pipinya disentuh dan dielus dengan ibu jari. Tangan kirinya melingkari pinggang ramping Fuji sementara tangan kanan tetap memegang tembok supaya tidak menjepit tubuh gadisnya ke tembok.

" _Apa aku harus bisa bermain tenis supaya kau mau melihatku?"_

"Seandainya kau tidak bermain tenis... apa aku akan melihatmu seperti sekarang?"

Pertanyaan lirih itu membuat hati Fuji sesak. Tapi saat matanya bersitatap dengan mata yang lain, ia merasa sulit menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat ekspresi Tezuka yang kompleks dan agak kacau.

"Mungkin kau takkan sadar ada seseorang bernama Fuji Syuko di dunia ini," jawabnya.

Ekspresi Tezuka mencelos seketika, namun tak ada satu pun kata terucap.

Suasana menjadi melankolis. Dahi masih saling sentuh. Ibu jarinya kembali mengusap pipi yang sedikit dingin. "Apa sepenting itu keberadaanku di hatimu?" tanya Fuji berbisik seolah takut suaranya didengar.

Kepala pemuda tersebut mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

Senyum tulus terukir di wajah cantik sang gadis. "Terima kasih."

Sorot mata _hazel_ Tezuka beralih menuju bibir merah muda yang tampak menggoda. Mengikuti insting, wajahnya semakin dekat. Dua bibir itu hampir bersentuhan, namun ia kembali menahan diri. Jarak diperlebar dengan tangan kiri masih setia di pinggang Fuji. Pemuda tersebut menegakkan tubuh dan membawa pujaan hati dalam rengkuhan. Tangan kanan yang sejak tadi memegang tembok kini menggamit tangan si gadis manis.

"Meski kau tidak bermain tenis, aku yakin kita akan saling mengenal. Cepat atau lambat." Entah dari mana rasa percaya diri itu muncul, Tezuka berhasil membuat deklarasi.

 _Speechless_ adalah reaksi Fuji. Bahkan dengan tulus, ia mencium jemarinya yang sukses membuat air berkumpul di ujung mata. " _U-un_ ," balasnya bergetar.

"Fuji..." Suara Tezuka terdengar tenang dan dalam.

"Hm?" Fuji tersenyum tipis diikuti rona merah di wajah.

"Aku mencintaimu. Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

Jantung sang gadis sempat berhenti karena terlalu kaget. Bibir kecil dan tipis itu bergetar ketika jantungnya kembali berdetak tidak karuan. Ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya yang bertautan dengan Tezuka. Tangan lainnya yang sempat terkulai di sisi tubuh sekarang mencengkeram ujung kaus pemilik hatinya.

Perasaan Tezuka ternyata lebih dalam dari apa yang Fuji bayangkan...

Tidak mampu menahan haru, genggaman tangan mereka terlepas. Tergantikan dengan kedua tangan Fuji yang melingkar di punggung sang pemuda. "Aku sudah menunggu ucapanmu ini sejak liburan musim panas, kau tahu," akunya jujur.

Kali ini kedua tangan Tezuka melingkar di pinggang gadis yang dicintai. "Apa kau kecewa?"

Kepala Fuji menggeleng pelan dalam rengkuhannya. "Butuh keberanian besar untuk menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang dicinta dan kau melakukannya, Tezuka. Mana mungkin aku kecewa setelah penantianku terbayar sudah."

Dengan sedikit menunduk tanpa melepas pelukannya, pemuda itu bertanya lagi. "Kau menerima perasaanku, Fuji?"

Yang ditanya mendongak dan tersenyum. "Ya. Aku mau jadi pacarmu. Aku juga mencintaimu, Tezuka."

Ibu jari yang cukup besar tersebut menghapus air mata Fuji dan berusaha menghilangkan jejaknya. Tezuka menarik napas lalu mencium dahinya lama. Ia meresapi apa yang dirasakan oleh hati. Garis bibirnya melengkung ke bawah, tersenyum tulus setelah merasakan jemari sang kekasih hati meremas ujung kausnya lagi. Dirinya merasa gemas.

Tawa pelan terdengar kemudian. "Ternyata harus ada dorongan dari yang lain ya, supaya kau mau mengambil langkah," goda Fuji.

Tangan kanan Tezuka bergerak melepas kunciran untuk mengelus rambut yang panjangnya sudah melebihi bahu. Ia merasa malu tapi menyentuh rambut ini membuatnya ketagihan. Pemuda itu sangat menikmatinya. "Tanpa mengutarakan secara langsung, kau pasti sadar," sahutnya sambil mencium bau sampo si gadis.

Rasa jahil merayap di hati Fuji. Tangannya sedikit mencubit daerah pinggang sang kekasih. "Hei, aku bisa saja menganggap dirimu tidak menyukaiku, loh. Kau mau aku menyerah dan berakhir dengan yang lain?" rajuknya.

Ia menahan tawa karena geli. Tezuka memasang ekspresi serius tanpa menghentikan kegiatan memenuhi rasa haus akan fetis rambutnya. "Sekalipun kau dengan yang lain sekarang, aku akan membuatmu jadi milikku keesokan harinya," balas pemuda tersebut percaya diri.

Fuji tertawa takjub sementara yang lain hanya tersenyum. "Pacarku agresif juga, ya."

 _Pacar..._ Rasa hangat kembali memenuhi hati Tezuka. Ia mengambil jarak kemudian menunduk. Tanpa meminta izin yang seperti bukan dirinya, pemuda itu menyegel bibir Fuji. Merasa tubuh dalam dekapannya kaku, Tezuka memilih untuk tidak melepaskannya. Ketika tubuh Fuji kembali rileks, ciuman pertama mereka diperdalam dan tanpa lidah layaknya ciuman orang dewasa.

Bibir yang tersegel itu memberi jarak secara perlahan. Tubuh sang gadis tampak kehilangan energi sehingga harus benar-benar bersandar pada dada bidang Tezuka. Kedua wajah remaja tersebut memerah, namun tak bisa menutupi kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan.

"Tenagaku habis," keluh Fuji dengan nada lemah.

Suara tawa tertahan lolos dari mulut Tezuka. "Di mana tasmu?"

"Di kelas sepertinya..."

"Kuantar ke kelas dan tunggulah di sana sampai aku kembali."

"Hmm... Cepat, ya."

"Aa."

 **To Be Continued**

 **HEEEEEI! XD Lama gak update fanfic ini wwwwww! Semoga masih ada yang mau nunggu dan baca~**

 **Dengan ini arc Seishun Bunkasai selesai! YEAY~! Adegan penembakannya biasa banget kan, ya? Wwwww yang penting mereka udah jadian~ XD**

 **Berhubung saya upload di wattpad juga, bisa dibilang Love So Sweet Vol 1 selesai dengan tambahan spesial chapter 14.5. Vol 2 tentang awal-awal mereka pacaran sampai kenaikan kelas, terus Vol 3 pas mereka kelas 3 dan ketemu Ochibi dan yang lainnya. Bocoran sedikit, walau saya belum buat draft untuk Vol 3, tapi saya berniat buat cerita sampingan dengan pair AtoFem!Ji. Saya suka banget sama pair itu hiks! TAT**

 **Thank you for waiting, reading, and following this fanfic! #bow**

 **Ai-san dan Tefu Choi-san juga, terima kasih buat review berharga kalian! XD Iya, harus lanjut fanfic ini, gimana pun caranya~ Terlanjur cinta setengah mati sama Perfect Pair~ Oh! Versi butler mungkin bakal ada di masa depan, Ai-san! XD Untuk pair lainnya, menyusul~ Mungkin SanaYuki bakal difokusin di Vol 4, Choi-san! :3 Kelamaan memang wwwwww semoga masih ada waktu dan gak mandek di tengah jalan! TAT**

 **The last but not the least, Myrna Hartwell and Lesa Scoggins, I know you're the same person. I don't really care anymore about your trash reviews.**

 **Yang mau baca spesial chapter, monggo klik Next !**

 **Bye, bye!**

 **CHAU!**


	15. Second Year JHS, Special Chapter

**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Love So Sweet** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance **, F** riendship **, D** rama **, A** ngst

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x Fem!F** uji **S** yusuke **aka F** uji **S** yuko **)**

 **Warning :** Gender bender. AU (Little Canon), OOC, typos, etc. Niatnya ingin buat yang manis-manis saja, tapi who know? :) Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **#1** **4.5** **Second Year JHS;** **Special Chapter**

* * *

Sosok kepala keluarga Fuji baru saja masuk ke dalam rumah tepat jam delapan malam. Si bungsu melihat kedatangan sang ayah yang pulang dengan taksi dan sempat melambai padanya. Yuuta tidak membalas namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok tersebut hingga lampu di _genkan_ tidak memantul ke lantai teras. Ketika ia akan memulai mengerjakan tugas, kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu di luar pagar rumah.

Yuuta langsung berdiri serta mencondongkan tubuh mendekati jendela kamar. "A-Aneki!?"

Tanpa pandang hulu, kakinya berlari cepat keluar kamar, menuruni tangga, lalu berdiri tepat di jendela depan. Tangan kirinya menahan gorden untuk mengintip. Beruntung ia masih bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di depan gerbang.

Wakil Ketua klubnya memang sering mengantar sang kakak ke rumah, tapi baru kali ini Yuuta melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Mungkinkah...?

Indera penglihatannya dipertajam. Meski minim cahaya, ia masih bisa menangkap siluit Tezuka yang mendekat kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di dahi kakak perempuan satu-satunya. Fuji tidak menolak dan malah tersenyum merona.

 _Oh. My. God._ Mereka sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih...

Tunggu, tunggu! Yuuta tidak cemburu! Tidak akan!

Tapi... bukannya ini terlalu cepat? Mereka masih SMP, loh...

Tak lama pintu utama terbuka. Sang kakak mengerjap kemudian melepas sepatu dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan. Gadis itu sepertinya tahu tapi memilih menunggu Yuuta menanyakan langsung.

Berhubung si sulung tipe orang lurus ke poin pembicaraan, ia pun bertanya. "Kalian pacaran?"

Seolah tak berefek, Fuji terus berjalan menuju anak tangga. Tak lupa dirinya berucap salam dan dibalas yang lain. Sadar sang adik kesayangan mengikuti, tubuhnya berbalik seraya meletakkan jari telunjuk ke depan bibir.

"Tolong rahasiakan dulu, ya."

Begitu kakaknya tak terlihat, garis bibir Yuuta melengkung ke atas.

"Selama kau bahagia sih, aku akan mendukung kalian."

* * *

 **Adorable Little Brother**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Yuuta baru keluar dari kamar dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam seragam sekolahnya sekitar jam tujuh pagi. Ia menuruni tangga lalu berjalan menuju dapur plus ruang makan. " _Ohayou_..." sapanya sambil menarik kursi di samping kakak pertama.

Kedua alisnya terangkat sebelah. Mereka membalas tapi... Kenapa atmosfernya gelap, ya?

Dilihat sang ibu menaruh sepiring pasta ke hadapannya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan kembali ke konter dapur setelah mencium dahi Yuuta. Otaknya berpikir seraya memulai kegiatan sarapan.

Apa mereka sudah tahu?

Diam-diam ia melirik kakaknya yang duduk di samping kiri.

"Kalau Tezuka-kun sih... aku tidak perlu khawatir," ucap Yusuke tiba-tiba.

Sontak Yuuta langsung tersedak. Dengan tenang kakaknya menepuk punggung saat ia minum segelas air mineral. "A-apa Aneki cerita!?" tanyanya kaget.

"Tezuka-kun hari ini menjemputnya untuk yang pertama kali dan Syuko langsung pergi. Pasti sudah resmi, kan?" tanya si sulung balik.

Shinosuke yang biasanya sudah sibuk membaca koran kini hanya diam menatap sepiring pasta porsinya. Ia gigit jari mengetahui fakta tersebut. Ekspresi cemas terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput. "Padahal mereka masih SMP," gumamnya tidak bersemangat.

Yoshiko geleng-geleng setelah duduk di kursinya. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Sama-sama suka, kan?"

"Tapi ini terlalu cepaaat!" balas sang ayah sulit menerima kenyataan.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Yuuta? Syuko juga mulai tertarik dengan lawan jenis saat seumuranmu," tanya Yusuke mengalihkan perhatian.

 _Twitch. Jangan samakan aku dengannya, Baka Aniki!_ Yuuta mendumal dalam hati sebelum menjawab, "Aku lebih tertarik main tenis daripada pacaran. Buang-buang waktu dan tenaga."

"Memang tenis bisa kau nikahi?"

Ekspresi si bungsu berubah jadi cemberut.

Kali ini ibunya tertawa. "Pasti ada saatnya nanti, hanya bukan sekarang saja."

Setelah menghela napas pasrah, Shinosuke memberi petuah. "Tugas utama kalian sekarang adalah belajar. Asalkan prestasi kalian tidak menurun, Otousan izinkan kalian melakukan hal yang disuka tapi harus positif, ya."

Dengan patuh dua anaknya menjawab, " _Haaaaai_ ~"

* * *

 **Fuji Yuuta**

* * *

Jejak-jejak kemeriahan Seishun Bunkasai masih terlihat jelas ketika Yuuta sampai di depan gerbang yang masih dihiasi sambutan 'selamat datang'. Ia berhenti melangkah seraya mendongak menatapnya. Ini pertama kalinya Yuuta ikut berpartisipasi memeriahkan bunkasai dan ternyata tidak seburuk yang dipikirkan, meskipun ada saja kendala yang datang hingga teman sekelasnya sempat bertengkar.

Mendadak sebuah tangan bersandar di bahu kanannya. "Merasa nostalgia?"

Dari suara, Yuuta jelas tahu siapa pemiliknya. "Shun, tanganmu berat."

Bukannya melepas, tubuh Yoshimura Shun semakin condong ke arahnya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, tubuh pemuda yang paling pendek itu bergeser dan membuat Shun harus berdiri tegak. Ia mendelik padanya sebelum ambil langkah memasuki area sekolah. Terdengar tawa dari belakang, bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki. Yuuta melihat beberapa murid sudah datang untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa _booth_ mereka di sekitar halaman depan dan lapangan.

Shun tampak menguap sebentar sambil berjalan lesu di sampingnya. "Capek..."

" _Booth_ kelasmu belum selesai dibereskan?" tanya Yuuta.

"Hmm. Masih setengah beres terakhir kulihat kemarin." Shun menjawab acuh tak acuh.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau langsung kabur sebelum acara selesai."

"Kau tahu siapa aku, Fuji no Otoutou-kun. Tapi kau juga begitu, kan?"

Bola mata _caramel_ itu berputar. Membiarkan dirinya tidak tersulut emosi atas panggilan Shun. Yuuta melirik ke samping. "Mana adikmu? Biasanya berangkat bareng," tanyanya lagi.

"Panitia khusus harus berangkat pagi karena ada rapat."

Aa. Yuuta lupa kalau si Yuu itu jadi panitia khusus perwakilan kelas 1-3.

Mereka memasuki gedung utama lalu mengganti sepatu dengan uwabaki bergaris biru. Tanpa banyak omong, Shun berbelok memasuki kelas 1-7 sementara Yuuta terus berjalan kemudian masuk ke ruang kelasnya yang sudah sedikit ramai. Yoshimura Yuu terlihat melambaikan tangan, bermaksud memintanya mendekat. Ia baru menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam dan berponi belah samping itu setelah menaruh tas dalam rak.

"Hei, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Yuu santai.

 _Pasti..._ Yuuta memasang ekspresi datar. "Apa?"

"Kakakmu resmi jadian dengan Fukubuchou, kan?"

Sungguh, dirinya sudah tidak kaget lagi dengan kecepatan adik kembaran Shun untuk mendapat informasi. Yuuta juga tidak akan bertanya asalnya dari mana. Kedua bahunya terangkat dan menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan nada tidak peduli. "Kalaupun iya, asalkan Aneki bahagia, aku akan mendukung mereka."

Yuu tersenyum lebar. "Kau merestui? Aa, tapi Tezuka-senpai memang cukup ideal, sih."

Senyumnya tampak menular ke wajah Yuuta. "Hmm."

"Setelah kejadian itu, sepertinya kakakmu tidak akan di- _bully_ lagi."

"Aneki kuat. Mungkin mereka takut karena tahu dia bisa membalas lebih kejam."

Kali ini, Yuu menahan tawa. "Pfft, Fuji-senpai ternyata seram, ya."

 _Walau Yusuke-niisan yang lebih seram saat marah_ , pikir Yuuta.

 **~ Volume 1 End ~**


End file.
